Naruto: Ultimate Greeed
by Isom
Summary: During the first fight with Zabuza Naruto finds the ancient power of the Greeeds. You can guess what happens now. Civilian bashing, Team 7 bashing. Super Naruto. harem
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. **

Chapter 1: OOO rides again!

The ninja world had a vicious sense of humor at times. One that could say this was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a young man who just started his ninja career and even bore that he had always had problems.

It began when he was born. The fourth hokage, the leader of his village, sealed away a large demon called the nine tailed fox inside of Naruto. While the fourth wanted the young boy to be seen as a hero for holding the great demon back he was in fact seen as the fox incarnate. The boy was hated his entire life. They couldn't beat him because the reinstated third hokage had a soft spot for the boy. They did manage to hurt him in different ways. They ignored him whenever they could, kicked him out of stores, and the ones that didn't kick him out sold him rotten goods. The matriarch of the orphanage even kicked him out when he was eight. On top of that the younger generation ignored Naruto as well due to their parents showing a dislike for the boy.

Eventually Naruto joined the ninja academy. He wasn't very talented because he had trouble performing the basic jutsu. This wasn't due to a lack of talent, but due to a lack of control. He had massive reserves for someone his age. This made his chakra hard to control which meant he couldn't do a simple transformation or clone. The teachers also slacked off and never taught him anything. This made him the dead last of the class.

After going through the academy three times Naruto finally seemed to catch a break. He finally passed after outing a traitor to his home, the hidden leaf village. He learned an A-ranked forbidden jutsu in just an hour and finally passed.

That good time didn't last long however. He was put on a team with the rookie of the year Sasuke Uchiha and his loyal fan girl Sakura Haruno. The two immediately made fun of the blonde and mocked him whenever they could. Sakura even went so far as to punch him for the smallest of things. This was actually a plan hatched by her mother. Sakura was to lure Naruto in with her womanly charm (in her mind), hurt him for any small mistake, and when the time was right kill him.

Sasuke just didn't like him because he thought Naruto was dead weight.

What's worse was Naruto's sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi blamed Naruto for the death of the fourth who was his sensei. When the exam for the genin came and went he tied Naruto to a post and just left him there. When training came he left to train Sasuke privately and gave Sakura genjutsu to practice while forsaking Naruto.

Now the man had taken them on a C-rank mission to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna as he made his way back to his home in Wave Country. It was immediately bumped up to a B-rank mission when they were attacked by two missing nin from Kiri called the Demon Brothers. Despite better judgment they all went along with the mission.

Now the team was currently in the middle of a confrontation with an A-ranked missing nin by the name of Zabuza Momochi one of the former 7 swordsmen of the mist.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were currently in the middle of a formation in front of Tazuna while Kakashi was battling Zabuza.

"You might as well give it up Kakashi," Zabuza taunted, "I'll cut you down and those little brats of yours."

Kakashi scoffed and said, "Don't be too sure."

Kakashi then charged Zabuza with the intent of finishing the fight. Zabuza dodged the punch and then tripped the Konoha jonin. As Kakashi resurfaced from falling into the water it started to feel a bit heavier.

"Got you sucker," Zabuza said with a smirk under his mask, **"Water style: Water Prison."**

The water around Kakashi immediately got heaver and a sphere of water appeared around the silver haired man.

"Looks like the so-called Copy Ninja isn't as strong as they say," Zabuza said, "Let's hope your brats put up more of a fight than you."

In the mist that surrounded them a water clone Zabuza had made earlier in the fight stood in front of the three genin.

"You want a fight," Naruto asked, "I'll give you one. **Shadow clone jutsu!"**

There were multiple puffs of smoke and more Narutos appeared. The clones all charged at the water clone with kunai drawn. The water clone drew it's massive sword and swung destroying most of the clones. The real Naruto actually managed to dodge the incoming attack and stabbed a kunai he had into the clone's skull making it splatter to the ground in a puddle.

Naruto charged being followed by Sasuke.

Naruto reached into his bag and yelled, "Sasuke catch!"

He threw a windmill shuriken that unfoled and was caught by the young Uchiha. Sasuke threw the weapon at Zabuza with the intent of killing him. Zabuza simply caught the projectile. At that moment the man noticed another one in the shadow of it. He jumped over that one.

The second projectile then burst into smoke revealing it to be a transformed Naruto.

"Eat this you eyebrow less freak!" Naruto yelled as he threw a kunai.

Zabuza quickly threw the windmill shuriken away and went through some one sided hand sign.

"**Water Style: Water Wall."**

A wall of water rose up from the lake and blocked the kunai making Naruto gasp. Zabuza then tore out his sword and threw it with surprising strength. Naruto didn't have time to react and the large blade sliced through his chest. The whiskered boy fell to the water and started to sink below the surface.

Zabzua laughed like a maniac. Kakashi looked upset, but on the inside he was smirking.

'_Finally,' _he thought, _'Minato-sensei can finally rest in peace.'_

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto woke with a gasp. He looked around shocked. He felt his chest and found that there was no wound. He looked around and saw what looked like a large coffin.

"What the heck is that?" Naruto thought to no one in particular.

Naruto walked over to the coffin and was shocked at what he saw. There were multiple coins inside of the coffin. There were red ones, blue ones, purple, green, black, orange, gold, gray, and silver coins. There were also two belts with strange devices. One had a rectangle buckle with three slots on it and a round device on the side with a coin dispenser. The second was a completely gray with one coin slot and a green orb on it.

Naruto reached inside to touch the buckles as soon as he did pain surged through his arms. Energy wrapped around him in beautiful displays of color. Images flooded Naruto's mind. There were images of two men using the buckles in the coffin to activate armor and fight these powerful monsters. The one with the rectangular belt had armor that was usually three colors. He saw him use the armor with the same color coins to make stronger forms. He saw him use the coins with this ax like weapon to destroy more of them. He saw the man with a silver buckle create armor that was green, silver, and black, with orbs on his arms, shoulders, legs, chest and back. Each orb made a different part. He used one, or all of them. The weapons he made even formed a large scorpion.

Naruto finally threw back his head and roared as a multicolored lightshow fire off into the sky.

**In the real world…**

Zabuza faced Kakashi and was about to end the fight. At that moment the same multicolored lightshow burst through the water and an incredible power was felt.

'_What is this?' _Zabuza thought, _'This intense power!'_

Kakashi thought, _'Could it be? Is the Kyuubi awakening? But how it died? No…this isn't Kyuubi. The bloodlust isn't there. What is it then?'_

Out of nowhere music played. Then a noise like three things were being scanned.

A strange voice cried out, "Shachi! Unagi Tako! Sh-Sh-Shauta! Sh-Sh-Shauta!"

There was a bright blue flash. When it faded everyone stared in shock. In front of Kakashi and Zabuza stood a tall male figure. He had on black and mostly blue outfit that looked like it was made out of leather with armor on the legs, arms, shoulders and head. The head looked like the head of a whale with large yellow eyes. The arms had a white lighting bolt going down the arm from the shoulders to the gloves. They also had what looked like light blue ropes on it as well. The legs had what looked like light blue octopus tentacles imprinted on them. On his chest was a large medal that had three symbols on it. The top part had what looked like a whale in mid jump, the middle had the image of an eel, and the bottom had the image of an octopus.

The man was silent before he threw back head and yelled. The yell sent out a wave of blue energy that knocked Zabuza off his feet and freed Kakashi.

Zabuza caught himself and glared angrily at the newcomer. The armored man reached into the water before pulling out Zabuza's sword Kubikirihocho. He man then threw it to Zabuza. The missing nin caught it before the man got into a fighting stance.

"I don't know who you are," Zabuza growled, "but if you stand in my way I'll tear you to pieces."

Zabuza charged at the man. Just as he reached the man he swung. To his shock the man turned into water and flew up avoiding the strike. The armored man then swung his arms unleashing the ropes on his arms that wrapped around Zabuza's sword. The former swordsman screamed out in agony as volts of electricity went through him. Zabuza dropped his sword with smoke rising off of him.

The armored man didn't' relent as he charged at Zabuza and jumped into the air. The tentacles imprinted on his legs suddenly came to life and spread out. Zabuza was unprepared for the barrage of kicks that he was on the sudden end off. The masked swordsman fell to the ground in pain.

The man grabbed a round object off the side of his belt in one hand before he tilted the buckle. He ran it over the buckle making the same noise that they heard earler.

"Scanning Charge: Octo Banish!"

The man burst into water and flew up. The ropes on his arm shot out and wrapped around Zabuza making him scream again. The man was then ripped from the spot and brought forward. The tentacles on the armored man's legs spread out again. This time they all pointed at one spot and spun like a drill.

The attack slammed into Zabuza's stomach and he went right through the man who gave one last scream of pain just as a large explosion sounded throughout the forest.

The armored man landed on his feet and turned to face the shocked remainder of team 7.

The remaining members were all thinking, _'What in the heck was that?'_

The armored man faced them before he flashed again. Then he walked over to the lake and pulled out Zabuza's sword. The massive weapon flowed and shifted. when the glow faded it showed a different weapon. It was still the Zanbato sword, but it was in fact much more futuristic look. The blade was now pitch black with a long red strip down the blade. At the hilt there was a coin deposit that could hold up to three coins.

The armored man twirled the sword before stopping and nodded letting out a grunt of satisfaction.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi.

The armored man looked at him for a second before turning around.

Kakashi was furious at the motion of ignoring and yelled, "Don't turn your back on me!"

Kakashi charged, but the man burst into water and flew off into the air.

Kakashi growled angrily.

"Who was that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know Sakura," Kakashi said, "but the next time I see him I'm going to beat some answers out of him.

**Later…**

The armored man splashed down forming a large puddle on the ground before he reformed into himself. The man looked around before the medals on his belt and chest flashed bright blue. The armor then vanished revealing Naruto…a changed Naruto.

The boy was now a bit taller and his clothes no longer fit. His eyes were now a darker shade of blue. His hair was no longer sun-kissed blonde, but a deep gold color. His whiskers marks were actually a tad bit lighter as well. Naruto stumbled before he fell back landing in a sitting position in front of a tree.

**Naruto's mindscape…**

Naruto groaned and rose up from the ground.

"Oh man," Naruto thought, "Somebody get the number on that fruit cart."

Naruto looked around in confusion as he saw himself inside of a massive sewer. He also saw that he was in front of a massive cage. As the blonde approached the cage he noticed something. There were multiple round plates that looked a lot like the coins in the coffin he found earlier.

"What is all this?" Naruto asked.

"**I could ask you the very same kit," **a dark voice came from within the cage.

Naruto faced the massive cage to see a large pare of red vulpine eyes looking back at him. A huge mouth of teeth soon followed.

"Kyuubi right?" Naruto asked.

"**In the flesh…so to speak."**

There was brief silence before Naruto slammed his fist into the cage door.

"You stupid over grown fuzz ball!" Naruto yelled, "You're the reason my life has been hell so far! Do you have any idea what I've been through? Everyone in the village either hates me or looks down on me! I'm pretty much cannon fodder to my own team!"

With each statement Naruto punched the cage.

Naruto finally fell to his knees and cried. Something he had sworn he would never do.

He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him in a gentle embrace. He looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long red hair. What caught his attention was the pair of fox ears and nine tails she had.

"K-K-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

The woman nodded and said, "I am."

Naruto backed away and said, "What the heck? How are you a girl? You sound like a guy a minute ago?"

Kyuubi shrugged and said, "I guess it must be a volume thing…I can't quite figure it out myself."

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Anyway," Kyuubi said, "Kit do you have any idea what you stumbled across when you were nearly killed by that missing nin?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Kyuubi said, "That was an ancient power that belonged to monsters called Greeeds."

Naruti raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's a Greeed?"

Kyuubi sighed and muttered, "Why is it humans never know anything."

Kyuubi cleared her throat and said, "Greeeds were ancient creatures that existed a long time ago. They were monsters that were able to feed of the desires of humans and were able to take a form that were similar to animals. Eventually a humans learned how to harvest this power by creating coins that held the Greeeds power. If the coins were all the same color then the user was even more powerful."

Naruto whistled at the thought before he asked, "How do you know all of this?"Kyuubi shrugged and said, "I'm an all powerful demon. It is my business to know. You never know what might end up threatening your position of power anymore."

Naruto shrugged and accepted the answer.

"It seems you came across the power of the men who defeated the Greeeds a long time ago," Kyuubi said , "On top of that it seems your body has adapted to that power and has become under a process called Greeedification. You are in essence a Greeed yourself."

Naruto yelled, "I'm a monster now!"Kyuubi calmed the boy down and said, "No you aren't a monster. A monster is a creature that kills for no reason. Does it only because he can."

Naruto wiped his forehead and said, "That's a relief. So what happened when I was knocked out?"

Kyuubi waved her hand a large screen appeared. Naruto cheered when he saw himself in the armor and saw himself kicking Zabuza around. Though he was a little freaked when he saw Zabuza destroyed. He was however curious when he saw the sword change.

"First of all," Naruto said when the movie ended, "That was awesome! Second…what was that thing with the sword?"Kyuubi was curious herself and said, "I think the sword Zabuza had was sentient. When you defeted him it acknowledged you as its knew wielder. I changed to fit you I guess. That would explain the coin slots on it."Naruto nodded at the red headed woman.

"Now then," Kyuubi said, "I need you to wake up. We need to start training if you are going to learn how to use that armor effectively. Before that thought. I want you to do something for me."Naruto looked at the red head and asked, "What?"

The woman grabbed Naruto by his torn shirt and yelled, "GET RID OF THAT THRICE DAMNED ORANGE MONSTROSITY THAT YOU CALL AN OUTFIT!"

**Cut! Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I didn't want to rush into things too quickly. Anyway review and let me know what you think. Okay see you guys later bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. **

Chapter 2:Training and confrontations.

It had been about a week since Naruto had gotten his powers. After being yelled at by Kyuubi Naruto exited his mindscape and went for a nearby town. He managed to get some clothes with what little money he had since all the items were now reasonably priced.

The blonde came out with a gray shirt, a black jacket that had a green stripe running up the sleeves and meeting at his back. He alos had on cargo pants and black sandals. He also got a sheath for his new sword. While Naruto was leaving town he noticed a few of the girls looking at him with blushes on their faces. He simply shrugged it off.

After that Naruto had started his training. With the Kyuubi's guidance Naruto was able to grasp the use of his new sword very easily. While training with it Naruto found out that if he put in certain coins into the scanner on his sword the attack had a different effect. For example if he used the lion, tiger, and cheetah coins the attack became a supercharge fire wave. Finally he learned that he could turn the sword into a simple armband to make it easier to transport.

When Naruto wasn't trainign with his sword he was trainign with the two armors. Naruto learned that the one with the multiple coins was OOO and the one with the orbs on it was called Birth.

Naruto trained with each coin and tried every combo he could think off. It was helpful since Kyuubi told him that he could use shadow clones to get the memories back. Naruto also practiced switching forms or coins nthe middle of a fight. He also found out that OOO and Birth had their own special weapons. Birth had a strange weapon that Kyuubi called a gun. The first time Naruto tried using it he was knocked clear off his feet.

Kyuubi didn't let him live that down.

OOO had a sword and what looked like an ax. The sword was called Medajaribur. It was a long sword that was able to take in the normal medals. Up to three. Naruto found that if he put three of the medals in the sword it could slice through anything.

The ax that looked like it had a dinosaur head on the top of the blade was called Medagabryu. The ax like weapon was able to take in different medals and corresponded to the form that OOO was in. the ax was able to slice through anything like the sword though it usually caused big explosions.

Naruto was also growing stronger in his ninja abilities. Thanks to the shadow clones Naruto was able to get in more chakra control training. While he didn't know any jutsu he was getting better in his chakra control. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Naruto had just finished his training for the day when Kyuubi spoke up in his head.

"**Naruto," **Kyuubi said, **"I think its time we headed after your teammates. I wan to see the looks on their faces when they see the new you."**

Naruto nodded and thought, _'At least I know where to go. Follow the unfinished bridge!'_

Naruto then started running for the bridge. It was pretty easy to spot since the bridge was pretty freaking massive. All was going wellf or Naruto in his run until he reached the water.

'_Hey kyu-chan,' _Naruto said, _'I don't think I have enough control to go across water yet. You think I should use my armor?'_

Kyuubi was silent for a moment until she answered, **"Yeah. It'll be even more funny when they see you without it."**

Naruto grinned before the OOO drive appeared on his belt in a flash of color. The blonde took out three blue medals and place them inside the buckle before the tilted it. Weird music played utnilt he grabbed the OO scanner and slid the object across the buckle.

"Shachi! Unagi! Tako! Sh-Sh-Shauta! Sh-Sh-Shauta!

In a flash of blue light and what looked like a splash of water OOO's Marine form stood in Naruto's place.

The blue colored armor flashed before bursting into water and splashing down into the river. Underwater OOO shot through the water like a torpedo and swam towards the bridge. As he got closer and closer he saw what looked like a town on the completed end of the bridge.

He also heard what sounded like fighting lots of fighting.

Still disguised as water OOO peaked through the surface at the bridge. He saw what looked like his old team and a new figure fighting off an army of mercenaries. At the back of it was a short old man wearing a business suit with a cane and a cast on his right arm.

OOO was about to rise up and join the fray when he noticed something. With the old man were two men. One had a young woman while the other had a small boy.

OOO strained his ears and heard what they were saying.

"Now," the old man said, "lay down your weapons and hand over the old bridge builder before something happens to these two."

Kakashi laid down his weapons while the others did as well. The newcomer just looked at her allies with disbelief.

"Now then," the old man said, "seeing as some of these punks might try and start another uprising. How about we make a little example?"

The two men behind the midget raised their swords to strike the two hostage.

OOO recognized Tazuna's voice as he yelled, "NO!"

OOO then burst from the water rising high above the bridge.

"Who the hell is that?" the newcomer to the Konoha group asked.

OOO threw out the whips on his arms that wrapped around the midge's men and fried them with a lot of electricity. The whips then wrapped around the two hostages before ripping them from their spots. OOO caught the two and came down landing softly on the bridge.

The two then got out of OOO's arms and ran for Tazuna hugging him tight. Tazuna gripped the two just as tightly.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" the old midget yelled who Naruto guessed was Gato, the tyrant of this town.

"Call me OOO," was all the armored man said.

"Well then," Gato said, "Now we know what to put on your tombstone! Kill this freak! An extra thousand to whoever brings me his head!"

The mercenaries yelled as they charged.

"A fight?" OOO said looking down at himself, "I'm not dressed right. Give me a moment."

OOO took the blue core medals out of the OOO drive before taking out three green ones. The mercenaries didn't stop running, but the Konoha group looked confused.

He slid the coins into his belt before taking the OOO scannner and sliding it across the buckle.

"Kuwagata! Kamakiri! Batta! Gata-Gatakiri-Gatakariba!"

There was flash of green and OOO's armor had changed completely. His armor now had a black and green color scheme. The head now had what looked like the mandibles of a stag beetle coing oon top of his head and he now had orange eyes. His arms now had green gauntlets on his forearms with long blades coming off them. His legs only had some green stripes going down them. The medal on his chest had the image of a beetle at the top, a mantis in the middle, and a grasshopper facing forward at the bottom.

OOO threw back his head and yelled unleashing a green wave of energy that knocked a few of the bandits off their feet and making the Konoha ninja use chakra to keep themselves from being blow away.

OOO turned to the group and said, "You stay here. I'll take care of these chumps."

OOO charged at the army. The mercenaries thought that his was going o be easy since there was only one of him. They were quickly proved wrong when OOO flashed green and there were multiple copies of him all over the place.

The newly formed army clashed with mercenaries. Each OOO proved to be just as powerful as the first. Each one proved to be powerful. They were all able to shoot lightning from the horns on their heads, used the blades on their arm to such a degree that one swing sliced a man in half with one swing, and proved to have powerful legs.

As they watched the Konoha nin, and Tazuna had many thoughts.

Sasuke: _'What is this power? With power like that I could easily kill Itachi!_

Sakura: _'Wow! This is insane! I've never seen power like that! A real life knight in shining armor! *squeal*_

Kakashi: _'With armor like that Konoha could be unstoppable! When he's done fighting he'll be so tired I'll be able to take that armor with ease!_

Tazuna: _'If this guy was around here before I should have hired him to protect me instead of these bunch of wimps. Also…did they really think that Gato was going to let my daughter and grandson go? I told them how eh was! Did they not listen?_

Newcome aka Anko: _'Such power…such grace…such bloodshed! Oh my kami I think I'm in love!'_

Pretty soon all the mercenaries were dead and OOO was standing in front of a terrified Gato.

"Please don't kill me!" Gato yelled, "I'll give you whatever you want! Money, power, women! Anything!"

OOO was quiet for a second before saying, "Sorry…I don't take offers from the scum of the earth."

OOO slammed his fist into the ground forming light green cracks in the earth. He pulled out Medagabryu. OOO slid a medal into a slot showing the medal as it fell.

He then shut the mouth and it made a noise that almost sounded like swallowing noise.

"Gulp. Gatakiriba!."

Green energy shone on the medal on OOO's chest. Lightning shot from his horns to the ax and he jumped into the air. The ax flashed dark green as he fell down to the earth. He swung down the ax on Gato as he called out his attack.

"**Insect Smash!'**

The ax blade met with Gato's back and there was a sickening crunch before the blade slice through Gato resulting in a huge explosion.

OOO panted in exertion as he held his weapon. He suddenly rose his head up and spun around firing a bolt of lighting from his horns zapping Kakashi who had tried to grab him from behind.

"Kakashi!," the woman OOO didn't recognize yelled, "What do you think you're doing? This guy just saved us!"

OOO looked at the woman and blushed behind his armor.

She was a tall woman with purple hair done up in a pineapple shape. She had on a fishnet shirt under a brown trench coat, a short skirt, shin guards and sandals. She was not only beautiful, but she had a body that model would kill for.

"Anko," Kakashi groaned, "I was just trying to subdue a possible enemy."

Anko rolled her eyes and said, "An enemy who just destroyed an entire army of mercenaries who you just gave up against when they showed a pair of hostages. You really are stupid."

Anko turned to OOO who was still looking at her and said in a sultry voice, "You see something like big boy?"

OOO's blush was now completely visible through his helmet. Which in all honesty made completely no sense at all.

At that moment OOO was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a very tight embrace. He looked to see that it was the girl with Tazuan that was now hugging him to death.

"Thank you," the girl said, "You not only saved our lives, but you saved our town."

OOO nodded and said, "No problem. Um…do you mind if I change. I want to get out of this armor."

The woman blushed and nodded slowly. OOO hit a button on his belt and there was a flash as the armor on the boy disappeared revealing Naruto to the shocked group.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, "How the hell are you alive that Zabuza slice you in half!"

Naruto deadpanned, "He didn't slice me in half. He only cut a huge chunk out of my chest."

Anko looked shocked for a second before saying, "Well since the mission is over I want to get something off my chest."

The woman walked over to Kakashi before slamming her knee into his balls. Kakashi let out a loud scream of agony.

"That was for bring a bunchof genin onto a B-rank mission," Anko growled, "What were you thinking!"

Narut looked at the woman and siad, "Nice one. Though I would have preferred if you had used those shin guards of yours to do so. It would have been more effective and been much more hilarious."

Anko thought for a second and said, "Good point. I'll remember that next time."

It was at that moment that she noticed Kakashi was currently looking up her skirt. Anko then proceeded to stomp on Kakashi's groin making a scream of agony echo throughout Wave country.

With Gato dead the village actually started to prosper. Naruto was swarmed with people thanking him for saving their village. Most of them were girls. Since Naruto wasn't use to such attention he was practically blushing when eh was the victim of a group glomp. It became even worse when one of the girls hit one of his whisker marks in the right place and made him purr. The boy was promptly glomped again by the girls screaming Kawaii. Luckily Naruto got out of there by substituting with a barrel.

Other than that Sakura and Kakash tried to go around town and convince them that Sasuke was the one that saved them while Naruto only got in the way. However, it was the word of Tazuna and his family against their word, so the village accepted Naruto and by extension OOO as their hero. They even went so far as to name the bridge after him.

When he wasn't being attacked by fan girls Naruto had to deal with Sasuke demanding that he hand over his armor. Naruto would have loved to do so because he knew that the energy of the core medals would tear Sasuke apart from the inside out. He would have loved to see that, but Naruto relented and just kept telling him no.

Sakura tried seducing him to hand over the armor. When that didn't work she tried to beat it out of him. That resulted in Sakura getting a broken hand and then getting thrown out of Tazuna's second story window.

Kakashi tried to pull rank to get Naruto to hand it over, but he pulled out a passage from an old rule book that states that a jonin may not take something away from a genin should it prove to weaken him and benefit solely one other. In other words he couldn't take Naruto's armor by law. The shocked look on Kakashi's face was so priceless that Naruto wished that he had a camera to memorize it.

Anko had actually been the only person who didn't try to abuse him. She actually was starting to grow attached to the boy.

When it came time to leave it was quick run to the village. Upon arriving the two Chuunin guards were shocked to see Naruto's changes, but went along with it as they figured it was just some crazy puberty thing.

After dealing with the papers the three went to the sandaime's office for debriefing.

"Team 7, Anko," the old sandaime said as they entered his office, "I take it the mission went well. Now then would you midn telling me what the heck happened?"

Kakashi stepped forward and began to explain the mission. He was going well in it until he reached the fight with Zabuza. From there it was a point of making Sasuke look like a hero and Naruto look like he just got in the way. With each word Naruto and Anko were getting angry because they knew every word coming out of Kakashi's masked mouth was complete and utter crud. Sasuke and Sakura smirked as they heard Kakashi's tall tale and knew that Naruto was going to get reprimanded.

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi before leveling a glare at the man.

"Naruto, Anko," the old man said, "could you two step out for a moment?"

The two looked at each other before leaving the room.

The old man looked at the son of Konoha's white fang before asking, "Do you take me for a fool Kakashi?"

The jonin looked confused before saying, "What?"

The old man repeated, "Do you take me for a fool? Every last word you've told me was a lie. Now I want the truth and I want it now!"

Kakashi started to sweat. He told the truth this time as he knew he had been caught. After the story he ordered the remaining members of team 7 to leave.

"You two can come back in now," the old man said as team 7 left.

"Naruto," the sandaime said, "It is quite obvious that I chose very unwisely with your team. There I shall reassign you to a different team with a new sensei. Anko seeing as you clearly have more sense then Kakashi you will be given something a little extra in your pay. Dismissed."

Anko grinned before leaving.

Naruto faced the old man and said, "Who is my new sensei going to be old man?"

Just as Sarutobi was about to answer an ANBU appeared in the room.

"The council has called a meeting involving the Uzumaki boy," the man said before vanishing via Shushin.

Sarutobi looked at his watch and said, "Wow. It took them ten minutes to catch wind of something. The council is losing it's touch. Well come on Naruto the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can all go home."

Naruto walked with the old man to the council chambers. After about a minute of walking they came to a large pair of chamber doors.

When the doors opened the sound of arguing and nearly deafened Naruto. Through all of this Naruto never realized just how sensitive his hearing was. When the two entered the room the council went quiet.

"Why was this meeting called?" the old kage asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"We have heard about the Uzumaki boy gaining something interesting over the past few days," an old man wrapped in bandages said.

The old kage sat down at his large chair and said, "I was just speaking to Naruto about that when you called. Naruto would you please explain."

Naruto sighed and said, "Over the mission to wave country I found a strange object. The object was an ancient system that gives the user armor that can be used to heighten physical powers while given other abilities."

One of the elders, Koharu, said, "Can you show us this armor?"Naruto nodded. He activated his belt, this time brining out the Birth Drive. He took out a completely silver medal and slid it into the slot. He twisted the knob on the belt and he was encased in bright light. In Naruto's place was a man completely encased in armor. The armor was green with metal plating on the left side of his chest, both shoulders and a strange object on the side of the belt and an object used for holding cell medals. There were silver green pods on the right shoulder, chest, right forearm, legs, left forearm, back.

The helmet was mostly black with a silver and black mouth that resembled that of a bug with gold going under the chin and up the side. There was a large black U-shaped arc that went up over the eyes forming a visor and a green spot on the forehead.

"What do you think?" Birth asked as he moad a motion to his armor.

"You must hand over that armor now," a civilian said, "We can then mass produce it and we can be unstoppable."

Naruto cut off the civilians rant by saying, "Impossible. When I used the system first it bonded with me. Should anyone else try I would, more than likely, tear them apart from the inside out."

The same civilian yelled, "Then we should kill the demon fox before it can be used on us!"

Birth looked at the civilian and said, "You broke the third's law."

The kamen rider took out the birth Buster and fired a shot the destroyed the civilians head.

The civilians cried with outrage. The Shinobi clans weren't really doing anything at the moment because they didn't really care. They knew he wasn't Kyuubi, but they were upset about some pranks that Naruto had played on them. Since Naruto wasn't the fox they didn't really par attention to these meetings. If one looked hard enough you could see that most of them were sleeping with their eyes open. This didn't include Shikaku Nara who was actually asleep.

"Hokage-sama!" a civilain woman with pink hair said, "He just killed a councilman! He must be punished!"

Sarutobi said, "For what? I didn't see anything."

The civilians looked shocked for a second before Naruto deactivated his armor and said, "Can I leave now? I got a date with Ichiruka ramen."

The old man nodded.

As soon as Naruto left a councilwoman said, "Sandaime-sama we need the boy to hand over that armor to Uchiha-sama. With it-"

The old man held up a hand to silence the woman. The old hokage then said, "The armor is only to be used by Naruto and Naruto only. You are not going to influence him in what to do with it. Now are there any questions?"

A lot of the civilian council members raised htier hands.

"Any questions not about the armor?"

Everyone lowered their hands.

"Okay then. Meeting adjourned."

**Cut! Okay Naruto is back in the village, has his armor, team 7 is in trouble, and Naruto is getting a new sensei. Let's see how things go for our blonde hero. Okay goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: New Teams.

It had been a few days since Naruto and team 7 had arrived back at the village. Since their unofficial disbandment. With the so called team gone Naruto had plenty of time to train. He would go to a saml secluded are and start practicing with both of his drives and his sword. He wanted to practice with them both since there may not be a time for him to use it.

While training Naruto was often spied on by his former teammates. Sasuke even came out at times demanding that Naruto hand over the armor. Naruto would simply ignore the boy and knock him out with a simple chop to the neck.

Naruto also ran by a weapons shop one day to pick up a few new supplies since he had money from the A-ranked mission and Zabuza's bounty. While there he also found a book on Zanbato katas and moves most likely gotten from Kiri during one of the great Shinobi wars.

Naruto was in the middle of running a few Zanbato katas when an ANBU appeared in fron tof him. Luckily for him Naruto was able to stop the massive sword he had from slicing the ANBU in half.

"You really shouldn't do that when you see somebody practicing with a sword man," the gold blonde said as he sealed the sword into his wrist band.

"Hokage-sama has called for your presence boy," the ANBU said in a monotone voice.

Naruto nodded and started to head for the hokage tower.

After a few minutes the gold haired boy found himself in the old man's office along with the former team 7 and team 8 which consisted of Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, plus thte last member's dog Akamaru.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked upon seeing the whiskered boy, "What happened to you? You look different."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I went through a few changes on my last mission. So why did you call us here old man?"

Sakura stormed up to Naruto and growled, "Show respect to the Hokage you baka!"

Sakura drew back her arm in a feeble attempt to punch him. Naruto shocked team 8 by grabbing the girl's arm bending it and then throwing the woman out of the window. Sakura screamed as she fell down. There was the sound of a crash.

"My cabbages!" cried the old man whose cart Sakura had crashed down on.

Team 8 stared in shock since everyone knew that Naruto had a huge crush on Sakura. A lot had changed indeed.

"Hello N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said timidly tapping her fingers together in a shy fashion.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said with his recently discovered lady killer grin making Hinata blush even darker than before.

The old kage cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"The reason I called you here is because of the order of the teams," the old man said, "I've been going through the members and I've realized that the teams are…overpowered."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly and said, "So you're assigning me a new sensei to help me get stronger right?"

The old kage simply ignored the arrogant brat and said, "Team 7 has plenty of frontal attack members and not enough trackers while team 8 has the exact opposite problem. As such Naruto will be switching places with Kiba. Team 8 will also be gaining an extra sensei to help cope with this change."

Sasuke grew furious and said, "How come this team of losers gets and extra sensei when the team with the Uchiha does not?"

The old man leveled a fierce glare at the young boy and growled, "You should leave Uchiha before I show you must how I became kage of this village."

His voice was even and didn't have an overlay of anger, but with the tone he used he might as well have been wearing a sign that said "one more word out of you and I will rip you in half".

Despite his arrogance the Uchiha boy backed down. Team 7 then left with Kiba receiving sympathetic looks from his former team and Naruto.

The kage then addressed the new team 8 and said, "You will be meeting your second sensei later this afternoon at your normal training grounds in a half an hour."

Kurenai nodded and the new team left.

About a half an hour later the team had gotten at training ground 8. As soon as they arrived Naruto found himself with his cheek cut and found himself with an arm wrapped around him and a pair of soft objects pressed into his back. He felt someone like his cheek.

"Yummy," the figure said, "You got some pretty nice blood kid. I may need more of this more often."

Naruto sighed as he remembered the woman's voice.

"Hello Anko," Naruto said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Anko chuckled at the boy's slightly flustered face and said, "Hey Kure-chan."

Kurenai smiled and said, "Hello Anko. You know Naruto?"

Anko nodded and said, "I met the little runt on the last mission I went on to help his team. If I can call them his team. So these are your brats? I thought you had an Inuzuka on your team."

Kurenai said, "Hokage-sama decided to switch the two members since the teams weren't as balanced as he thought they were."

Anko nodded and said, "Okay kiddies why don't we get the introductions out of the way so we can get on to the training."

Kurenai said, "I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. My likes include genjutsu, my friends Anko, Hana, and Yuugao, and roses. My dislikes include perverts, sexists, and rapists. My hobbies include hanging out with my friends, and gardening. My dream I guess is to marry a good man, settle down, and have a few kids."

Anko said, "My name is Anko Mitarashi. My likes include snakes, dango, sake, dango, my friends Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana, my job at the I&T department and dango. My dislikes include perverts, idiots, hypocrites, a certain white snake, and anybody who thinks down on someone for something that isn't in their control. My hobbies include torture, eating dango, drinking sake, and…well actually reading. My dream at the time is to make a certain white snake pay for making my life hell!"

Everyone looked a little disturbed at her for a moment.

'_And I thought that my ramen thing was nuts,' _Naruto thought, _'I wonder who that white snake is? I sure feel sorry for the guy.'_

Shino then said, "My name is Shino Aburame. My likes include insects, and my teammates. My dislikes include Venus flytraps, frogs, toads, and pesticides. My hobbies include collecting specimens for my hive. My dream is to become the Aburame clan head."

Hinata stuttered, "M-My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. M-My likes include m-my teammates, c-cinnamon buns, m-my family, and a c-certain boy. My dislikes a-are rapists, k-kidnappers, K-Kumo, and bullies. M-my h-hobbies are f-flower pressing, a-and reading. My dream is to probably be w-with a c-certain boy, and unite m-my family."

Naruto thought, _'Good dream. I wonder who that boy is? I wonder it would have to be someone Hinata knew. She would probably be really shy around him, blush a lot around him, have trouble talking to him, and…she…would…OH MAN! HOW DID I MISS THIS?'_

Inisde Naruto's head the golden haired blonde was currently bashing himself with a large stainless steel frying pan while yelling stupid over and over again.

Naruto then realized everyone was looking at him so he decided to let them know.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," the boy said, "My likes include ramen, cute girls, a certain fuzz ball, pranks, and the occasional fight. My dislikes are perverts, jerks, arrogant morons who have twenty foot poles up his butt, pink haired banshees, a hypocritical cyclops, and the time it takes for instant ramen to make. My hobbies include training, pulling pranks, and hanging out with what friends with I have. My dream is to…well I guess right now my dream is to make a name for myself."

Team 8 looked shocked at Naruto when they heard his dream. They were actually expecting him to be loud and obnoxious, but apparently that wasn't the case anymore.

"Okay,' Kurenai said, "since Naruto is new to the team I think we should be briefed on what abilities you do have. Would you be willing to share Naruto?"

The blonde boy nodded.

"Well," Naruto said, "I'm good that thinking on my feet and I have a lot of chakra which means I have a lot of stamina. (Hinata blushes at the implications) I also knew the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **that allows me to bring out actual solid clones. I also have my own special bloodline."

That last line got everyone's attention.

"Y-You have a-a bloodline N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

The girl's secret crush nodded and said, "I woke it up on my last mission. Instead of telling you I think I'll just show you. You don't mind do you?"

Everyone shook their head no.

Naruto formed the OOO drive on his belt and slid in three coins. He pulled out the scanner and ran it over the buckle making the colors flash.

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba! Tatoba!"

Naruto flashed red, yellow, and green before the lights faded revealing Naruto in triple colored armor. The head was red with what looked like an eagle with large red eyes. The arms and chest had a yellow design and gauntlets on the arms. The legs and waist had the grasshopper design. The medal on his chest had what looked like the head of a bird on top, the middle had what looked like the center of a tiger's head, and the bottom had what resembled a grasshopper.

Everyone stared in shock at the armor. A lot of them felt their jaws hit the floor with hollow thuds.

"As you can see," OOO said, "My bloodlines allows me to form armor from these coins called core medals. Each medal has a different power and allows me to take different armor forms. If the coins are all the same color I'm even stronger. Anko can back me up on that since she saw it on the mission. I also have these two weapons that I can use. I also have another armor that uses the same principle only with these weaker ones called cell medals."

Everyone was looking shocked at the implications of the armor and Naruto's bloodline.

Naruto deactivated his armor and said, "So why don't you guys pick up your jaws and we get to training?"

As soon as Naruto said that training got underway. Before training started Kurenai decided it was time for the group to learn their elemental affinities since it would help their training. Hinata's chakra paper turned wet meaning she had a water affinity. What surprised everyone was that Shino's actually crumpled up into a ball meaning he had lightning. Naruto split in half meaning he had wind. What shocked them was that after it split in half it was then ripped apart to tiny little pieces.

With that under way everyone started training in their affinities to harness their chakra. Hinata was doing the water walking exercise to use hers.

Shino was against using her chakra at first since he would become a bug zapper. He was convinced into doing so when his hive's queen informed him that since they had been feeding on his chakra they were immune to lightning jutsu that came from him. Shino's exercise was to basically focus his chakra between two metal rods until a small spark flew between them.

Naruto started off simple with the leaf cutting exercise. The only reason Kurenai knew about the exercise was because her secret boyfriend, Asuma Sarutobi, had a wind affinity as well.

Naruto quickly went up in the ranks of his jutsu wit the help of his shadow clones. When the boy's team came up to the training fields the next day they were shocked to see so a lot of Naruto. All of which were practicing different chakra exercises. Hinata promptly fainted with her mind on a loop going, "So many Narutos" over and over again.

When the others trained Anko would spar with Naruto to help him in his taijutsu abilities since he had as much fighting style outside of his armor as a drunken brawler. Unfortunately this lead to a little bit of trouble. Once when naruto was sparring with her he accidentally tripped and he found his face squashed in her chest. Instead of getting angry she asked if he liked being in there.

This lead to some anger from Hinata who was silently raving that Naruto's face should be in her chest. She immediately blushed dark crimson at the thoughts in her own head.

As for Hinata Kurenai quickly got a way to help her gain chakra control and help get over her confidence issues. She actually had Naruto dance and perform the water walking exercise. When they did it took all of Hinata's strength and willpower not to faint at having been so close to her crush.

Naruto wasn't open with telling her that he knew about her crush, but decided to wait until she finally built up enough courage to do so herself.

Naruto also helped the girl with her training since the book from Kiri about swords also came with plenty of water chakra control exercises.

This continued for at least three weeks. Over that time team 8 had growl stronger Naruto had learned a few wind jutsu provided by Asuma, Shino had gained some low level lighting jutsu from the jutsu library (mostly jutsu detailed from the fights against Kumo), and Hinata learned some low level water jutsu from Zabuza.

Over the past few weeks, thanks to the dancing with Naruto, Hinata had grown stronger and much more confident. Her father, Hiashi, noticed this and was wondering if he should test his daughters against one another and decided to wait until the chuunin exams in a few weeks.

At the moment Naruto and his team were doing the bane of any ninja's career: D-ranked missions.

"Remind me again why we have to catch this stupid fuzz ball," Naruto complained as he sat in a tree watching the fire daimyo's wife's cat.

Anko groaned on the other end of the line of their com link and said, "We told you already kid. These missions are a major part of village income. No matter how annoying they are. Though I'd rather skin this cat, roast it, and feed it to my snakes."

A sigh came from Kurenai's end as she looked down at the cat.

"Team ready?" she asked, "Go!"

The team jumped down and charged at the cat. Hinata tried to grab it, but eh cat jumped up and ran across her shoulder. Shino tried grabbing her with a swarm of insects, but the cat avoided the swarms with surprising agility. The cat then made another break for it, but a swarm of snakes cut off the demon cat's retreat.

She would have run again, but she was suddenly ripped from the spot and was gently scratched behind the ears. The cat purred and rubbed into the petting from Naruto.

"Confirm," Naruto said, "Ribbon on the right ear. It is Tora."

Team 8 went back to the mission depot. When they got their the fire daimyo's wife squealed and ripped the cat from Naruto's arms and started squeezing the poor kitty to death in her arms.

'_Now I see why she always runs away,' _all the genin thought.

Anko was thinking, _'That's it squeeze a little bit harder.'_

Naruto the lived up to his reputation as the villages most unpredictable ninja and walked up to the woman before ripping the fuzzy captive out of her arms.

"Hey!" the plump woman yelled, "What do you think you're doing!"

Naruto answered blankly, "Stopping you from accidentally killing a poor defenseless animal."

If anyone noticed the cat was letting out a large sigh of relief.

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked.

"Naruto answered, "Madam cats are naturally smaller than humans. I know you like to smother things, which is probably a mother instinct, you can't just smother an animal like that. You very well may end up crushing her."

Chiyo, the fire daimyo's wife, actually seemed to be considering the boy's wife. The woman then gently took the cat into her arms. The cat seemed to not want to because she started flailing wildly as Chiyo took her. Tora's scared expression because surprised then relaxed as she nestled into the woman's arms and purred loudly.

"I don't remember seeing Tora so relaxed and happy," Chiyo said, "Thank you. I think I'll be leaving a little something extra in the pay this time."

The woman left and Naruto and his team happily got paid. When they left the two chuunin manning the depot looked at each other.

"How come none of us ever tried doing that?" nameless chuunin no. 1 asked.

Nameless chuunin no. 2 answered, "We were probably too scared of facing her husband's wrath."

All the people around that heard them said, "You got that right."

**Cut! Okay another short one. I basically showed Naruto's new team and their training together. I also added this bit at the end for the fun of it. Okay next time the chuunin exams will start and things will be crazy as usual. Okay review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Lunch date and exams

It had been a couple of weeks since Naruto had joined team 8 and the group had stopped the dreaded catch Tora missions while this did earn Narutoa few points with e villagers some of the more greed civilians were upset that Naruto had stopped one of their most reoccurring missions.

Since then thins had changed for Kurenai's team. Shino had learned a few extra lighting jutsu. He had at least three offensive and was seeing if he could find a way to combine his lightning jutsu with his insect hive.

Hinata had gotten over a good deal of her confidence issues thanks to her dancing with Naruto. That was actually made obvious when Hinata showed up to practice one day without her jacket showing that she was actually quite developed leading to Naruto losing consciousness with a nosebleed and Shino losing his glasses revealing eyes.

Naruto had learned plenty wind jutsu and had learned a few sword moves as well as a few more cell medal combinations for his sword as well.

Right now Naruto was doing his current dancing routine with Hinata. While they were dancing Kurenai had actually taken a few pictures to commemorate the moment. Shino was currently surrounded by a few bugs and focusing lighting chakra into them making them hum slightly as their wings buzzed as they flew.

When training time ended Kurenai approached her team and said, "Okay team I'm pleased to announce that I have signed you three up for the Chuunin exams in a few days."

Naruto smirked and said, "Cool."

Kurenai said, "Now I have to say one thing. Do not kill anybody unless the moment calls for it. Second if you embarrass me as a sensei…I will find you and make you relive your worst nightmares."

All three genin looked nervous as they knew that the genjutsu mistress was actually quite serious with that threat.

With that everyone started to pack up and leave. While they did Hinata approached Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked losing her stutter, "Would you like to get something to eat with me?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay."

Hinata smiled and the two made their way to Ichiruka's.

"Welcome to Ichi…Naruto?" Ayame asked, "I'm glad to see you back. And who is this? Your girlfriend?"

Hinata blushed slightly at the thought of dating Naruto.

The gold blonde answered, "She's just my date for tonight."

Ayame giggled and said, "Date huh? Hey daddy! Get the lovebird's special!"

Hinata blushed at the woman's implication. Teuchi, Ayame dad, walked in with a pair of large ramen bowls with a heart pattern going around the side.

The two slowly ate and started to eat their meal. as they did the two got to talking. Narutoa nd Hinata found that they had a lot in common. Hinata also shared the amount of scorn that was held between the main family and branch family of the clan. After eating and heading home and then walked Hinata home. After dropping her off Naruto kissed the girls cheek.

As soon as Naruto was gone she rent into the complex, up to her room, locked the door, and squealed happily into her pillow.

It continued like that for a few weeks. Naruto and Hinata would continue to go out and talk after team training. It eventually changed tow here they would got to the park, a movie, or just get some snacks.

All was going well with their new relationship until they ran into a certain team of jerks.

At the moment Hinata and Naruto were both leaving a movie. The only difference from the other tiems was that Naruto now had his arm around her waist.

"What the heck is this!" a shrill voice screeched.

The pair turned to see team 7 minus Kakashi standing there. Sakura had a shocked look on her face as she saw Naruto and Hinata.

"What are yo doing with Hinata you pervert!" the pink haired woman yelled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Since when has it been perverted to have your girlfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened and stuttered, "G-G-Girlfriend?"

Kiba's jaw was on the ground as he heard that.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto said, "How is your life been since the team switch?"

Kiba sighed and said, "Terrible. I have to deal with Sakura's ear busting voice, Sasuke's attitude, and finally our sensei is either ignoring me and Sakura or has his nose buried in that little orange book. I have no respect for the man."

Naruto nodded and said, "It is worse. That book is basically a porn novel."

Kiba felt his jaow drop and fetl his respect for his so-called sensei run down even lower then before.

"Get your hands off her Naruto-baka! What the hell? You're supposed to like me!" the pink haired pain yelled as she charged with an intent to knock the blonde's block off.

She swung her rather flimsy punch which was then caught, broken, and was then thrown into the air and onto the ground.

Surprisingly it wasn't Naruto who threw Sakura like a rag doll. It was Hinata.

"Don't you dare touch my Naruto-kun!" the Hyuuga heiress snarled with a white fire burning in her eyes.

Sasuke grinned at seeing the girl's strength and said, "Come with me Hinata. I'll show you what a real man is like."

Naruto was about to say something when the woman actually smiled and walked up to the Uchiha with a slight sway in her step, something the girl had learned from Anko. Naruto was about to say something himself when he noticed the Hyuuga heiress was focusing chakra into her hands.

"Sasuke," Hinata said in a slightly seductive tone.

Sasuke smirked.

Hinata's tone turned angry as she yelled, "I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU WERE THE LAST HUMAN BEING ON EARTH!"

Hinata then released a pair of Jyuken strikes that knocked the last Uchiha of his feet and sent him flying to the ground and clutching his stomach before he emptied the contents of his stomach all over himself.

"Damn you Hyuuga!" Sakura yelled as she rose up from her spot on the ground.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and swung her around before throwing her into a nearby shop followed by a loud crashing noise and the sound of breaking glass and fancy plates.

The clerk looked down at the woman, at the broken merchandise and then at Naruto.

"It was him!" Naruto yelled pointing at the downed Sasuke before grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her away.

The two made a mad dash for the Hyuuga complex.

When they arrived Naruto faced the heiress and said, "That was awesome Hinata. Since when could you able to do that?"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's praise and said, "My training has been easier and that's something that I made up on my own."

Naruto nodded when he heard that.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "Did you mean that when you called me your girlfriend?"

Naruto put on a thoughtful look and said, "Well your nice, your pretty, and, unlike some girls, you aren't an abusive screeching pain in the neck. _What did I see in that woman?' _the blonde thought after he finished that sentence.

Hinata blushed slightly and she shot her head forward and captured Naruto's mouth in a deep kiss. Naruto eventually returned the lip lock and the two made out underneath the moon.

**A few more weeks later…**

Naruto and his team stood in front of the academy where the Chuunin exams would be taken.

"Hold on guys," Naruto said, "Before we enter let us have a moment of silence to remember the times we had in the academy before we renter these hallowed halls."

The three then stood silent with their heads bowed and their eyes closed.

"Okay that's enough," Naruto said, "Let's go crack a few skulls."

With that team 8 entered the academy. When they went up a flight of stairs they found a large group of genin gathered around one of the rooms.

"Will you just let us in already?" a girl in a pink Chinese style shirt with buns in her hair yelled to a pair of genin at the door.

"No," the genin on the left said, "This exam is too tough for a bunch of little rookies like you brats."

Naruto sensed something odd about this. Since he had been training with Kurenai he had been learning how to identify genjutsu. He also knew that something was wrong since the sign said that they were on the third floor when they had only gone up one flight of stairs.

"Okay guys," Naruto said, "We keep walking and we don't look back."

The others nodded and started to make their way when past the group of idiots when Naruto noticed the Uchiha about to make a fool of himself by announcing the genjutsu. Naruto simply sent out a wave of wind chakra that caused a sudden increase in pressure around the Uchiha's hollowed skull making him crash to the ground.

A lot of the people present laughed. While most of the people present didn't notice Naruto's movement one team did.

The girl with buns, a boy with long black hair and white eyes, and a boy with large yes, huge eyebrows, a green jumpsuit, and an ugly bowl cut hairdo.

"You," the white eyed boy said, "Who are you?"

Naruto turned to the boy and said, "Isn't it polite to offer your name before asking someone else's name?"

Neji scowled. How dare this commoner lecture him on proper manners. The Hyuuga "prodigy" made his way forward to teach Naruto a lesson and swung out a strike. Naruto then caught the attack and applied pressure making the bones in his hand grind together. Neji gritted his teeth. Naruto then twisted pulled Neji's wrist out of the joint. Neji would be able to compete, but his wrist would be tender for a while.

Naruto scoffed and left with his team.

While they did the other two tended to their teammate. The green clothed one stared at Naruto as he walked away. That blonde kid had just done something in a few minutes what he had been trainign since the academy to do.

**A few minutes later…**

Naruto and his team were approaching the exam room when a voice rang out.

"You! With the attitude!"

The group turned to see the green dressed boy from the Hyuuga's team.

"You mean me?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The boy answered, "Yes. My sensei told me that before a team swap his eternal rival Kakashi sensei had three students. One was the beautiful and intelligent Sakura. The other was the dark and powerful Sasuke. Finally there was the unpredictable and talent less Naruto! If what sensei told me you are that very same Naruto. If what you did to Neji, last years rookie of the year, is considered no talent then the ideas behind you were wrong! I am last years dead last: Rock Lee! And I challenge you Naruto Uzumaki to a battle here and now!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Lee," Naruto said, "While I respect your resolve and the need for you to prove yourself. We should save our strength."

Lee was about to interject when Naruto said, "Besides if we fight now how would you be able to prove your strength to those around you?"

Lee scowled and begrudgingly agreed.

With that the oddly dressed boy went back to join his team.

Team 8 then continued their journey to the exam room.

As soon as they entered the room they were victims of dark glared and killing intent. Ninja from all over the elemental nations were there. The killing intent Naruto just shrugged off since he had gotten used to it from all the killing intent he had received from the villagers the entire duration of his life. The blonde simply focused some of his power and sent a quickly blast of killing intent that made a lot of them back down.

A few seconds after they entered there was a sudden high pitched squeal.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The group turned to see the reformed team 7 with Sasuke getting glomped by a platinum blonde wearing purple. She was followed by a chubby boy with a bag of chips and a boy with a lazy expression on his face.

"Well what do you know?" Kiba said, "Looks like the whole class is back together again."

Ino looked at Sasuke and noticed Kiba was with them.

"Hey what happened to that blonde baka?" the platinum blonde asked.

"He was transferred to my team while I got transferred to his due to the teams being overpowered," Kiba explained, "I'm actually hoping that I get transferred back to my old team soon. I can't take much more of our perverted sensei and Sasuke's ego."

The dog boy was then bopped over the head by Sakura who yelled, "Don't insult Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun could beat everyone here!"

At that comment everyone urned to glare at the girl and her team.

"Way to go Haruno," Shino said, "Now you've made us a target of everyone here because of your devotion to the Uchiha."

Ino turned around and was about to try and rip Shino a new one when she noticed the new and improved Naruto.

"Whoa," the Yamanaka heiress said with a far off look in her eyes, "What happened to you Naruto?"

Everyone who hadn't see Naruto, namely Ino's team, looked shocked.

"Whoa Naruto what have you been eating?" Chouji asked while munching on his chips.

"Troublesome," Shikimaru said with a slightly interested look.

Ino was now staring with a blank expression. A little bit of drool leaked out of the corner of her mouth and a little blood came out of her nose when she noticed Naruto's defined muscles.

"Ino," Hinata said in a sickly sweet voice, "Get your eyes off my boyfriend."

The sickly sweet tone knocked iNo out of her trance and stared at Hinata with a slightly paler face as when she had heard someone use that toen before she found out that the person who used that tone happened to be a major sadist.

While this was going on a silver haired genin was watching with interest especially at the Uzumaki.

'_His physical appearance doesn't match the description in my cards,' _the boy thought, _'Oh well just because he's had a change of clothes doesn't mean that he is any stronger.'_

(For those of you who cannot figure out who just thought that you shall be struck in the face with an acid pie. Nobody really take this seriously. How would be dumb enough to make that?)

Then there was a huge blast of smoke filled the room taking all the glaring eyes away from the Uchiha.

When the smoek cleared it revealed a tall muscular man with a black trencoat, and a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Listen up you runts," the man barked, "My name is Ibiki Morino the proctor for the first exam. Now get in the next room, find your seats, and shut up."

Everybody filed into the room one by one.

The chuunin exams had finally begun.

**Cut! Okay the exams begin next time. Let the madness finally begin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Time Skip (because I don't want to go through the forest thing) and preliminaries.

Naruto sighed as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"Man I'm bored," Naruto said, "Right now I'm upset that we got here so quickly."

Hinata snuggled into her boyfriend's side and said, "You aren't bored with me are you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked a little nervous and said, "No Hinata-chan. I'm just bored because theren's nothing to do. And, to be quite honest, making out can only do so much."

Hinata shrugged at her boyfriend's words and had to agree. While making out was fun it can't do that much to alleviate time.

Naruto sighed as he remembered how he and his team got there so quickly.

The first part of the exam had gone past pretty quickly. It had been a written exam that had gone quickly with the genin all cheating, and managing not to get caught. Those who got caught had to leave along with their entire team. Eventually almost all of the teams were gone save for all the konoha teams, the sand team, the sound team, and a few background teams.

After that they had gone to a training ground that resembled a jungle and had been told that they had to gain a scroll from another team. If they had a heaven scroll they needed to obtain an earth scroll and vice versa. The teams were hidden from one another so that they didn't know what scroll the other team had. On top of that they had to face whatever was in the jungle slash forest which was proved to be very vicious if a centipede that looked big enough to eat you appearing at the edge of the forest meant anything.

Naruto and his team quickly managed to get a scroll because they ran into another team and, thanks to Shino's ability with bugs, trapped them with some giant leeches. Luckily for them the team had the scroll that they needed.

Almost immediately they set for the tower in the middle of the forest. While on their way they caught the sand village trio facing a group of rain nin. They were shocked to see their youngest brother Gaara use the sand in his gourd to block all of the needles the rain ninja sent at him before using the sand to form coffins around them and then crushed them like bugs under a boot.

The three genin were shocked to see such a bloodthirsty boy their age. After making sure he wasn't going to kill them while they were on their way the group left and then ran for the tower praying that they wouldn't get caught by that team. Well Hinata and Shino were. Naruto as actually excited and hoped that he would fight the bloodthirsty boy. Probably a competitive streak he got from one of his memories.

In the afterlife a red haired woman and a blonde man sneezed.

As soon as they reached the tower they opened their scrolls, which had been forbidden in the forest, and summon their sensei Kurenai who then filled them in on a few things. One of which being the real reason behind the exam which was to silently fuel a war between the village so they wouldn't have to resort to real war.

After that they had to wait for three days and there was nothing to do around there. Well there was an arcade in the basement of the tower, but the three genin were trying to save their money. Though they did make a mental note to try a fighting game called Mortal Kombat.

Shino just sat around and did…Aburame things, while Naruto and Hinata simply drew closer in their relationship.

Near the end Naruto was hoping that team 7, save Kiba, had gotten eaten or, more than likely, got killed due to Sasuke's ego. To his disappointment the team arrived on the final day though Sasuke looked worse for wear as did Kiba and Sakura, who now had very short hair.

A few hours later all the genin stood in the middle of the ring.

"Attention," the Sandaime said, "Due to an excessive amount of genin we will be having preliminary rounds to see who continues to the finals.

The genin looked at each other in understanding.

When asked who wanted to go on nobody did.

A screen popped out of the wall behind the old man and it cycled through names.

They landed on Kiba and one of the genin on Kabuto's team.

The fight went by pretty quickly. The purple dressed gein was assaulted by Kiba and his dog Akamaru in pincer maneuvers and sneak attacks. The genin revealed that he could drain chakra from a person's body via physical contact. When he did manage to get a good grip on Kiba he was blindsided by Akamaru and wound up on the receiving end of a **Tunneling Fang **from Kiba.

The next round was between Ino and Sakura. The fight was just a catfight given how the two were tearing at each other and screeching. Eventually the two knocked each other out and the fight was done and over with. Good thing too because a few of the foreign ninja looked about ready to puke at the pathetic display.

The next match was between Shikimaru and one of the sound genin Kin. Kin started off the fight by throwing needles that had bells on them. It turned out the sound part in their village came through as when the bells rang they disoriented the shadow user. It wasn't until a little later that Shikimaru managed to possess her with his **Shadow Possession Technique **and made the girl slam her own head into the wall.

The next match was between Kankuro and another member of Kabuto's team. The fight was fast and brutal with the purple dressed genin wrapping his arms around Kankuro thanks to his ability to loosen his joints. Kankuro then revealed that the one fighting was a puppet and then broke his opponent's neck when he refused to surrender.

The next match was Temari vs. Ten-Ten. The young weapon's mistress in training sent kunai, senbon, shuriken and every weapon she had at Temari. The blonde Suna girl just swung her fan and knocked the weapons out of the way and scattered them around the ring. Eventually Temari sent a wave of wind that knocked Ten-Ten into the air and cut her up. As she fell to the ground Lee caught her and stopped her from getting hurt any further. Temari was announced the winner.

The next match caught everyone's attention.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and thought, _'Finally, I will show that loser who the best around here is.'_

Naruto rolled his eyes as if he could sense what the duck haired moron was thinking and made his way down to the arena.

The proctor for the preliminaries, a sickly man named Hayate, asked, "Are both of the competitors ready? Begin."

Sasuke shot forward and threw a quick punch that nearly hit Naruto. Or at least it would have had naruto not caught the pathetic attack and then threw the boy over his shoulder. Sasuke landed on his back and growled as he shot up from the ground. Sasuke charged again. Naruto turned around and blocked the attack before punching the Uchiha heir in the stomach before drawing back his arm and decking the boy in the face.

A lot of the Konoha genin were shocked. They had heard Naruto had become skilled, but this was too much. The former dead last was smacking the rookie of the year around like a rag doll. Ino was shouting to her crush as well as Sakura trying to spur him on to fight.

Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated by the second. The dead last was beating him so easily. This loser was supposed to be on the ground groveling at his feet. Finally Sasuke couldn't hold his rage anymore and went through hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!"**

The Uchiha heir fired a ball of fire from his mouth intent of burning the loser who dared humiliate him to a crisp. It certainly looked like it would happen. If anyone wasn't so focused on the fight they would have seen a grinning Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto quickly went through hand signs of his own.

"**Wind Style: Pressure Balls!"**

Naruto fired a few balls of pressurized air from his mouth. This looked futile to some. They were then shocked when Naruto's technique burst through the fire ball and the now superheated wind soared at Sasuke. The arrogant Uchiha managed to dodge the attack though his skin was now a few cuts and he could smell smoke from where the heated wind had burned his clothes.

Sasuke charged again only this time Naruto grabbed his arm and then slammed the Uchiha into the ground and then stomped on his chest sending the boy into a crater as he focused chakra into his foot.

Naruto walked away as he was declared the winner.

Sasuke slowly rose up from the ground and growled, "You can't do this to me. You shouldn't be able to do this to me! I'm an Uchiha an elite! You shouldn't even be able to touch you whore spawn!"

Naruto stopped.

A wind somehow blew through the ring.

The temperature dropped.

Naruto turned to Sasuke his blue eyes now a dark red.

"Proctor-san," Naruto said in a deathly low whisper, "Permission to teach this S.O.B. a lesson on respecting the dead?"

Hayate turned to the Uchiha who smirked knowing that he would never allow Naruto to hurt him.

"Granted."

Sasuke's smirk fell.

He then doubled over as he felt a grinding feeling in his stomach. The young Uchiha was sent flying into the wall. Naruto then appeared and unleashed a barrage of punches that released the same effect on the defenseless Uchiha.

While this was going on Asuma saw something that he couldn't believe.

'_No way' _he thought, _'He's focusing wind chakra into his hands and unleashing them in a spiral that grinds away at the flesh with every single strike. I can't wait to see this kid when he's at jonin level.'_

Naruto finally stopped punching with the Uchiha now imbedded into the wall his shirt gone and multiple grinding wounds on his body.

Naruto walked away as the Uchiha fell to the ground out cold. Kakashi instantly appeared in front of Sasuke and lifted him up. He sent a dark glare at Naruto with his one good eye before disappearing in a sudden swirl of leaves.

As Naruto made his way up to the banister Sakura charged at him intent on killing him for hurting her beloved. Ino probably would have tried, but she had more sense after seeing the one sided slug fest that had happened a few minutes ago.

Naruto didn't want to have to deal with her, so he just grabbed her arm and then slammed her face first into the wall with a loud crash.

A few of the people backed off from Naruto knowing that he was still pissed about the whore spawn crack and effectively kept their distance.

The next match was another sound genin from the sound village named Zaku against Shino. Zaku, who had both arms in slings, revealed he could move one of them and fired a blast of air from his palm. He thought he killed Shino, but it was just a clone made of bugs. Then Shino revealed that he had an entire swarm of bugs behind Zaku and in front of him. Zaku then revealed that he could sue both arms and would have fire, but the insects had filled both of his arm vents which caused them to explode.

The next match was Hinata vs. Neji. Neji tried to put her down with petty insults. This didn't work due to her new confidence. Neji then tried to break her physically. Thanks to her practice and training she was able to keep up with the Hyuuga prodigy shocking a lot of people. Eventually she landed a hard strike to Neji's shoulder and then smashed a normal punch to his nose knocking him back. Hinata then performed a few gracefull flips beore slamming her palms into Neji's chest knocking him off his feet and onto the ground where he couldn't move. As Hinata was declared the winner she Neji shot off the ground and shot at Hinata with the intent o kill. Hinata's quick reflexes allowed her to slam a counter attack into Neji's chest just as she didn't the same. The two Hyuuga fell to the ground in extreme pain from the attacks. Medics rushed them off to the medical wing to help them.

The next match was by far the most brutal. Lee was to face Gaara. Lee started off with Taijutsu not being able to get past Gaara's sand defense. Then Lee removed his leg weights showing his true speed and managed to get past Gaara's defense. The fight progressed to where Gaara showed incredible insanity and Lee revealed incredible skill by opening the chakra gates. He almost beat Gaara, but the sand user survived Lee's ultimate attack and crushed Lee's arm and leg. He would have killed him after that, but Gai intervened.

Lee was rushed off to the hospital.

The next match was between Dosu and Chouji. Chouji tried to squash Dosu with his body enlargement technique. This went badly as he missed and crashed into the wall. Dosu then used a brace under his arm to send a sonic wave through Chouji inflicting incredible pain through him.

The final match was then shown. Kabuto Yakushi vs. Naruto Uzumaki.

Kabuto got down in the arena. While Naruto got there he sensed antoehr genjutsu. This one was coming from Kabuto's headband. He narrowed his eyes and focused chakra into them seeing a musical note underneath the illusion.

Naruto grinned suddenly.

"Is there something that I'm missing Naruto?" Kabuto asked a little nervous at the Uzumaki's grin.

Naruto answered, "I wasn't going to reveal this until the finals, but…I think I'll give you special treatment four eyes."

Naruto unsealed his sword from the bracelet on his wrist. Everyone started at the sword while Ten-Ten was drooling at the sight of the weapon.

Naruto took three yellow coins from his belt and slid them in the hilt before sliding the scanner over it.

"Lion! Tora! Cheetah Latorartar! Scorch Slice!"

Naruto drew back the large weapon and swung it sending a large blast of yellow flames from the massive weapon. Kabuto was unprepared for this and screamed as the bright yellow flames burned him alive.

Just as the Sandaime was about to yell and reprimand Naruto he noticed the headband on Kabuto's burned corpse turn into a headband for the sound village. Everyone was shocked at the development while a sound Jonin on the other side of the banister looked a little pissed off.

Everyone stared in shock not believing that Naruto had just killed someone. He was a traitor stil, but the fact that Naruto had just killed somebody made a few people very nervous.

After a few minutes to clean up Kabuto's body and fix the hole in the wall formed by Sasuke and Naruto's fight the finalists were called down to the ring.

The final matches were as follows.

Dosu vs Kiba.

Temari vs Shikiamru.

Kankuro vs Shino.

Naruto vs. Gaara.

"Okay," the sandaime said, "you have the line up for the finals. You have one month to prepare. Now go on and prepare for the final fight."

With that everyone left. Naruto, however, went to the medical wing to check on Hinata.

**Cut! Okay the preliminaries are over with, Kabuto is dead, Sasuke isn't in the finals, and Orochimaru is pissed off. Next time Naruto meets a certain pervert and Kakashi makes a fool out of himself. Don't worry he'll get hurt this time. Okay see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: Training days

Naruto looked down at Hinata as she lay in her hospital bed. Naruto had been in there for a few hours. After a few more minutes of waiting a nurse approached the blonde and said, "Excuse me sir, but visiting hours are ending early today. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Naruto sighed and got up before kissing Hinata's forehead making the girl blush in her sleep.

As Naruto left the nurse sighed and said, "I wish my boyfriend was that sweet."

As Naruto started to head out of the main lobby he felt some anger aimed right at him.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath before turning around to see Kakashi glaring at him.

"Are you glaring at me or some invisible guy behind me?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stormed up to Naruto and said, "Don't play dumb Naruto. You really hurt Sasuke during the finals. Not to mention the head trauma you caused Sakura from slamming her head into the wall like that!"

Naruto looked surprised and said, "Oh my! You actually acknowledged that you have more than one student! I never thought I would see this day!"

Kakashi growled and said, "Don't try to change the issue."

Naruto said, "I'm not."

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and said, "You are coming with me. You are going to hand over that sword, armor, and all the jutsu you've learned to Sasuke."

Naruto glared at Kakashi and said, "Screw you Hatake. I wouldn't teach that spoiled brat anything even if I was a jonin and he was the last student on earth."

Kakashi looked angry as Naruto pulled out of Kakashi's grip and started to walk away.

Kakashi then gained a sly look under his face mask and said, "You know I've noticed how close you are with the Hyuuga heiress. It would be unfortunate for her to have an accident."

Naruto stopped cold when the words slipped out of Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi continued, "I can keep her from getting hurt Naruto. All you have to do is…"

Kakashi was cut off in his speech as he was suddenly doubled over Naruto's fist. The silver haired man coughed up some blood that stained his mask. He felt an incredible grinding pressure in his stomach where Naruto hit him. The arrogant jonin fell to his knees clutching his stomach and coughing up some extra blood.

He looked up to see Naruto's eyes now burning red and had a bloodlust in them that almost made Kakashi wet his pants.

"Listen here you disgrace of a jonin!" Naruto snarled as he grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him right off the ground, "If you so much as even look Hinata-chans way with fowl intent. I swear I will rip out that monkey eye you are so proud of out of your head and then your balls for good measure. Am I clear?"

Kakashi was too shocked and scared to say anything.

Naruto pulled Kakashi closer to him and asked, "I said…AM I CLEAR!"

Kakashi shakily said, "Y-Y-Yes."

Naruto nodded and promptly dropped Kakashi on his butt before turning around and walking away.

Kakashi rubbed his throat as he felt a burning sensation in his neck. While Naruto left he didn't notice red chakra focusing on his belt and a trio of dark crimson coins appeared on his belt.

**A few minutes later at team 8's training grounds…**

Naruto had walked all the way to his team's training grounds without getting attacked. While some people were angry at what happened to the Uchiha they didn't want to get in the boy's way since he was angry. Naruto was currently unleashing his aggression on a tree. Each strike ground away at the bark and wood like drills. Naruto finally stopped punching when he was a quarter of a way through the tree.

Naruto caught his breath and he finally noticed something. He looked down and swathe extra coins on his belt.

"What the heck is this?" Naruto asked.

Naruto took the medals off his belt and examined them. One had the image of talons, one had the image of claws, and the other had the image of a pair of jaws with some nasty looking teeth.

Naruto looked at the coins and the energy coming off them reminded him of Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto then thought, _'Hey Kyuubi-chan. Did something happen when I sued your chakra earlier?'_

Kyuubi answered, **"Yeah. I felt some of my chakra get sucked out. I didn't feel it come back. Why?"**

Naruto thought back, _'I think your power got concentrated and formed some new medals for me.'_

Kyuubi heard that and said, **"Well don't just stand there kid try them out!"**

Naruto took the medals out and slid them into his belt. He tilted the buckle and then ran the scanner over it.

"Kiba! Tsume! Teiru! Ktsutei! EEEEEEEEH!"

Naruto's body flashed red as his body was covered in armor. Naruto immediately ran over to river and looked down at his reflection.

This armor was a lot different. The color resembled that of the Hawk medal, but it was more of a dark red. The medal on his chest somehow managed to for the image of a fox head. The helmet seemed to resemble a fox head with two rd spines on the top. The eyes were orange while the mouth had the normal cover, but had a crimson design around it that resembled the jaw bone of an animal. The arms had a black and red fire design. The hands were red as well and had small claws coming off the nails. The legs had the same fire design. The boots had spikes coming off the back. On his back there were red spikes on either side of his back pointed down.

Naruto examined his hands before throwing out a punch at nearby tree. His hand immediately caught fire and it slammed into a rock actually melting the stone. Naruto focused power into his gloves and the claws extended forming knife like claws (Go Freddy Kreuger!). Naruto swung his claws actually slicing through the rock and leaving deep gashes. Naruto spun on his heel and slammed his foot into another rock that melted from the heat. Naruto spun on his heel and the talons and blades on his legs flashed. As he kicked he sent out a heat wave that burned he bark on a nearby tree. Naruto focused the power into his face. The jaw bone around his mouth actually moved before a blast of flames shot off and destroyed a tree. Naruto braced his legs and shot forward speeding along the way leaving a trail of imprints where he ran.

Naruto then jumped up and the jaw bone around his mouth opened up before he got near a tree and chomped down. He pulled back tearing a huge chunk out of the wood.

Naruto spat the wood out the fake mouth before smirking under his mask. He tiled the buckle before running it over the scanner over it.

"Scanning Charge: Fox Fire Crush!"

Naruto's fake mouth opened up as his chest flashed. He breathed flames onto his claws and shot forward slicing through the rock before throwing it into the air. The spikes on hisb ack glowed before fusing together formin ga large fox tail. The tail shot up and split into nine tails, each one wreathed in flames. The tails wrapped around the boulder and crushed in a glorious display of power.

Naruto's armor flashed as he turned back to normal. Naruto grinned as he saw the damage he had done.

"I like this so far," Naruto said with a smirk.

Kyuubi's voice spoke up in Naruto's head as she said, **"Apparently when you called on my chakra earlier it materialized into a new set of core medals. Now why don't you head over to the hot springs? You do need to relax."**

Naruto thought, _"I'm fine Kyuubi. Hey is there something I can call you other than Kyuubi?'_

The fox woman said, **"Yes. Call me Katara. By the way you do need to relax. If you strain your muscles you won't be able to train and you won't be ready to fight that Gaara kid."**

Naruto mumbled something about know-it-all vixens in his head as he made his way to the hot springs to loosen up.

Despite his original claim Naruto actually felt himself relax as he let himself slip into the warm waters. Naruto sat there relaxing for a about 5 minutes before the sound of giggling reached his ears. The blonde snarled as he remembered hearing such giggling when Kakashi read that little orange book of his. Naruto got up, collected his clothes, and walked out of the spring. He looked over and saw a very strange sight.

There was a man with long white hair wearing kabuki clothes scribbling notes down on a notepad.

Naruto sighed and walked over to the man. Naruto snuck up behind the man before focusing all the chakra he could into his foot.

Naruto then took a deep breath and yelled, **"Stop peeking in the girl's side of the hot springs you perverted old jerk!"**

The old man then received Naruto's chakra enhanced kick to the backside sending him flying up into the air and sent him crashing down on the women's side of the springs. A few seconds later the sounds of impacts and screams of utter agony echoed through the air. The old man was then thrown out of the hot springs by a bunch of angry women. The door was then closed with the sound of nails being hammered into the door to keep it from being opened.

Naruto walked over to the downed man and started poking him with a stick he pulled out of nowhere.

"Hey. Are you still living old man?" Naruto asked.

The white haired man then jumped up like nothing had happened.

"You little runt!" the old man yelled, "You ruined my research!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and asked, "Research? What research involves peeking on women?"

The old man then pulled out a book.

"Research for this!" the old man exclaimed proudly, "My ultimate creation!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the book.

"You write that?" Naruto asked shocked.

The old man grinned thinking the boy was familiar with his beautiful work of art.

"You write that trash?" Naruto yelled bursting Jiraiyas bubble, "You write that pathetic piece of garbage! That isn't entertainment! That is just a book full of garbage only lonely people with no hope of getting a girlfriend would read!"

The old man glared angrily at his creation being mocked by some little brat.

"How dare you?" the old man shouted, "Do you have any idea of whom you speak to?"

The man jumped back and started to do this funny dance.

"I am the man spoken of in legends! My mere presence can calm a crying child, make my enemies quake, and make women swoon! My name is spoken in whispers of awe! My very voice shakes the mountains! I am the sage of mount Myoboku! I am the gallant Jiraiya: the toad mountain sage!"

Jiraiya then summoned a toad and took up a funny looking pose.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Naruto asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Jiraiya face faulted while the toad rolled his eyes in annoyance and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Listen old man," Naruto said, "I have some training to do and I can't waste it spending time with some perverted toad man who spends his entire time writing some perverted novel."

Naruto turned around to leave. As he did Jiraiya rose up from the ground and looked at Naruto.

'_Well he is my godson' _Jiraiya thought, _'I do owe him for not being there. Maybe I should teach him a thing or two.'_

As Jiraiya finished thinking he said, "Hold on kid."

Naruto groaned and said, "What do you want now you perverted pain in the neck?"

Jiraiya said, "It just so happens that I'm in the grounds to find an apprentice. Would you be interested?"

Naruto scoffed and said, "Why would I want to be under the apprenticeship of some old perverted knuckle head like you?"

Jiraiya kept himself from saying anything and said, "Because under me you'd quickly become strong enough to beat anyone in your way."Naruto looked at the old man with a shrug. He did need a teacher for the finals and, despite his attitude, Naruto could sense some incredible power coming off the man.

"I'll hold you to that old man," Naruto said, "If this turns out to be a waste of my time you'll find yourself on the women's side of the hotsprings lacking a certain part of your anatomy."

Jiraiya gulped at that threat knowing that the boy was in fact going to back up his claim.

"Okay follow me kid," the toad sage said.

**Later at a river close to a pond where a bunch of pretty girls hang out…**

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and said, "Pay attention kid because I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm going to teach you the art of summoning."

Naruto looked interested as he heard that.

"Summoning," Jiraiya explained, "is the ability to pull one thing from one place to another. One such example would be the toad that I summoned earlier when I did my little introduction."

Naruto was still listening.

"To summon a creature you need to sign their summon contract, if they have one, in your own blood before focusing the chakra into your hand and placing it on the ground. This will activate an array of seals that summons the creature of the summoning contract. The more chakra you add to the technique the stronger the summon. Understood?"

Naruto nodded. At that moment Naruto was actually struck with inspiration.

"Hold on a minute ero sennin," Naruto said, "There is something that I want to try out."

Naruto took out the grasshopper coin from his belt. He pricked his thumb with a kunai before placing a drop of blood on th coin. Naruto then focused his chakra into his arm and hand before slamming it down on the ground.

There was a large plume of green smoke shocking Jiraiya.

When the smoke cleared the man recoiled in utter shock. A large monster now stood in front of the petrified sennin. The creature stood about as tall as Jiraiya did with green skin that resembled an exoskeleton. Its arms were long and strong with three fingers with pointed claws. It had a narrow chest and wings on its back. Its legs resembled that of a grasshopper with multiple barbs on the back. Despite being skinny Jiraiya could tell the legs could probably pack a punch…or kick. It had a large head with sharp mandibles and large red eyes that had Jiraiya's reflection in them.

The grasshopper greed turned around and said, "Master."

The creature then bowed before Naruto shocking them both.

"Cool," Naruto said with a grin.

**Cut! For those of you expecting Kakashi to get hurt more I apologize, but Naruto can't just kill the man in the middle of a hospital. He would be arrested by Kyuubi hating ANBU and detained. Also I decided to add a little more to Naruto's rider arsenal in the form of Demon combo. For those of you who couldn't figure out Kyuubi's chakra reactd with Naruto's greed chakra forming new core medals. I decided to go away from the toad summon and give Naruto the ability to summon greed from the core medals. The problem is their powers are limited to the power of the cell medals. For example the Grasshopper medal has powerful kicks and can jump high, but its speed is sort of limited. If Naruto were to summon the rhino medal it would be durable, but not very fast. This concludes our explanation goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: finals

Naruto sighed as he stood bored.

It was the day of the chuunin exam finals. He had spent the whole month training with Jiraiya aka ero-sennin. Naruto had gotten a few more jutsu under his belt and he was practicing with his new summon. The boy had also gotten a new look. It was a black shirt with long ANBU style pants and shoes that had metal toes. He also wore gloves that had metal plates on the knuckles. Over his shirt he wore a jacket that had three circles on the back that were red, yellow, and green, the colors for the base form of OOO.

Naruto looked up into the stands. He saw his current team looking down at the group along with Asuma and the rest of his team. He saw the other teams looking expectant of a good fight.

The three members of team 7 were glaring down at him. Kakashi was sending waves of anger at Kakashi while rubbing his stomach where he got punched. Sakura and Sasuke were sending waves of both anger and jealousy.

Naruto also noticed a few girls in cheerleader outfits.

Next to Naruto stood Kiba, Dosu, Kankuro, Temari Shikimaru, Shino, and Gaara.

Soon a Jonin wearing a bandana on his head and with atoothpick in his teeth said, "The name is Genma. I'll be the proctor for the finals today. Now will Kiba Inuzuka and Dosu stay down here while everyone else goes to the booth up there?"

The group left.

The dog user and the sound ninja stood face to face.

The fight was rather embarrassingly short. While Kiba did have an advantage in hand to hand combat Dosu's sound bracer was what saved his life. By snapping his fingers Dosu was able to emit a sound that made Akamaru, Kiba's dog, freak out. A quick sonic blast to chest was all it took to take out Kiba.

As Dosu made his way to the fighter's booth he sent a quick glance towards the kage booth at the kazekage.

The next match was a little bit more entertaining. Shikimaru initially didn't want to go down and fight Temari. It wasn't until Naruto lifted the lazy boy off the ground and threw him over the railing of the booth. Temari managed to keep Shikimaru at a distance with the wind attacks she shot from her fan. Shikimaru tried to get her with his shadow, but she quickly figured out the distance it reached. Shikimaru found a way around that by turning his jacket into a parachute and extending his shadow. When it did finally catch her he gave up because he had exhausted so much of his chakra.

Despite his failure he was being considered for the chuunin position for his planning and strategic powers.

The match didn't between Shino and Kankuro didn't happen. All the puppeteer did was glance towards his younger brother and suddenly told the proctor that he would forfeit. This got a lot of negative comments and very rude gestures from the crowd. One guy even yelled out that clowns didn't belong in this place. This drew other such cracks and jokes from the rest of the crowd.

The next match was what everyone was waiting to see Naruto vs. Gaara.

The Suna Jinchuuriki vanished and appeared in the ring in a swirl of sand.

Naruto simply jumped down from his spot.

"This is it," Izumo said from the crowd, "The kid has really improved since his genin days."

Kotetsu nodded and said, "Will it be enough to takedown this guy though. I heard that red head has an unbreakable defense."

Izumo nodded and said, "The kid has shown a lot of skill so far. Let's see if it's a match for this guy."

The proctor signaled for the match to begin. As he did he immediately got out of the arena.

The cork on Gaara's gourd shot off like a bullet and sand poured out of the hole. The sand formed a clone before Naruto charged forward and materialized his sword. The genin swung it slicing through the sand clone causing the sand to fly back to Gaara.

The boy charged forward and swung his sword again. The sand came up and blocked the large weapon. Naruto quickly drew back his fist and slammed it into Gaara's face. the attack was blocked by sand, but due to the wind powered chakra behind it the punch drilled through ad actually hit Gaara in the chest.

Gaara stumbled a bit before catching himself and sending a wave of sand at Naruto. The boy skillfully dodged the attacks. Unfortunately, one burst up from the ground and slammed our hero in the chest knocking him off his feet and sending him flying. Naruto caught himself and drove his feet into the ground.

Naruto quickly threw his sword in a familiar way to Zabuza. The flying blade was stopped by Gaara's sand. Naruto quickly went through a few hand signs before calling out his attack.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

A sudden gust of wind hit Gaara and scattered his sand all over the place. Naruto rushed forward and was suddenly upon Gaara. Naruto's appearance was followed by a right cross, a left jab, an uppercut, and finally a spinning kick.

Gaara backed away as his sand armor started to crack.

"Pain," Gaara said, "Just like the strange one from the preliminaries. Yes. You will prove my existence!"

Gaara sent multiple tendrils of sand intent on crushing Naruto.

The blonde went through hand signs immediately.

"**Wind Style: Wind Sphere!"**

The air around Naruto started to spin wildly. The sand was deflected by the winds as Naruto rushed forward with his jutsu still active. The dome actually closed in on Gaara and blew all the sand away and sliced him up in the process.

"Impressive," Asuma said, "I've never seen a wind jutsu used like that. It might be an original or something."

When they heard that team 7, except Kiba, grew very jealous that Naruto had gotten so strong. Kakashi was upset that he didn't copy that jutsu as was Sasuke.

Naruto felt their ill intent and made a mental note not to use anymore jutsu from here on out. Naruto got in close and unleashed his drilling fists. This time thought he aimed for Gaara's shoulder and arm joints. Gaara cried out in pain as an incredible agony was felt through both of his arms.

'_Apparently that humming bird style the old pervert taught me is handy,' _Naruto thought unleashing a vicious kick that knocked Gaara back.

From his hiding place in the arena Jiraiya smirked at seeing his student excel so well in the arena against the so called unstoppable genin from Suna.

Gaara growled angrily. Despite Naruto being a worthy opponent there was no way that he was going to lose here! The summoned some sand spikes from the ground that forced Naruto to back away.

Soon, sand covered Gaara forming a ball. Naruto rushed forward and attempted to drill through it like the others. The sand was thicker this time. Gaara used the hardest minerals in the ground to use in this shield. On top of that it was thicker than the sand used before. The drill punch didn't get all the way through before sand spikes shot out from the dome.

Naruto was really glad that the old pervert had him dodging multiple projectiles otherwise he would be screwed.

Naruto quickly formed a shadow clone that picked up Naruto's sword. Naruto pulled three purple coins from his belt and threw it at the clone who grabbed it.

Kankuro chuckled from his spot and said, "That kid's wasting his time. No one has ever been able to get through Gaara's sand dome."

Inside through he was really scared as he thought, _'What is he thinking? Gaara can't just go and unleash Shukaku here! He isn't even thinking of the plan!'_

Temari was thinking along the same lines. The two were brought out of their musings when Shikimaru chuckled.

"Don't be too sure," the shadow user said, "Naruto is known as the most unpredictable ninja. He may end up surprising you yet."

The Naruto clone placed the three coins in the sword before hitting a button making a noise while the real Naruto got into a horse stance and held out his hand.

The clone wielding the sword drew it back as the device spoke.

"Ptera! Tricera! Tyranno! Ice Age Slash!"

A frosty haze came over the blade as the clone swung his sword. A wave of ice shot forward and slammed into the ice dome causing it to become frozen. While this normally would make it harder to break the sand started to crack as it became brittle.

Slowly Naruto focused his power and an orb of chakra formed in his hand.

"This had better work," Naruto said as he rushed forward.

The blonde drew back his arm as he unleashed an attack that most of the ninja present recognized causing a lot of people to have to pick their jaws up off the ground.

Naruto yelled, "Munch on this you sand weirdo! **Rasengan!"**

The spiraling sphere of chakra slammed into the brittle sand dome making it shatter like glass. Gaara stood there with his eyes wide in shock. That shock was replaced with pain as the orb grinded into the boy's chest. Gaara screamed out in pain as the grinding stopped, but the sudden shockwave of chakra from the orb sent him flying out the other end of the sand dome and sent him crashing into the wall.

Everyone was stunned beyond belief. That jutsu he used was insanely powerful.

In the stands Kakashi was furious.

"Where did he learn that jutsu?" Kakashi yelled, "Who taught him that?"

Jiraiya appeared behind him and said, "That would be me?"

Kakashi turned to face the perverted hermit and said, "Why did you teach him that? That…that…Demon isn't worthy of it or your teachings!"

Kakashi immediately regretted it as he was hit with killing intent from team 8, and Jiraiya himself.

"If you have a problem with who I teach and what I teach," Jiriaya growled, "Take it up with the Hokage. I answer to him not some bone headed jonin who can't get past his own grief."

Sasuke approached the old man and said, "Teach me."

Jiraiya looked down at the arrogant boy and asked, "You want to run that by me again boy?"

Sasuke repeated, "Teach me. As an Uchiha I could use that technique much better than that dope."

Sakura screeched in agreement making a lot of people around them cover their ears.

Hinata quickly chopped Sakura on the neck knocking her out.

"Thanks," Kiba said, "I think she was about to bust one of my eardrums. Oh crud! She did."

Kiba rubbed his now bleeding ears.

Jiraiya picked Sasuke up off the ground and said, "Listen here brat. I take orders from the Hokage himself. Not some little runt with a superiority complex. Besides even if I did teach you there is no way in hell that I'd teach you to one of the creations of my student."

Sasuke glared up at the man when he was dropped on the ground. The boy would have complained more probably, but the sound of rumbling and moving debris was heard.

Everyone turned back to the arena. There was a low cracking noise as the ground was suddenly ripped apart. Out of the smoke rose Gaara his appearance though made the entire female body present scream.

Gaara's body had shifted. The boy's body was now covered in sand giving fifty percent of his body the look of the Shukaku.

The monster roared furiously.

In the kage booth the Kazekage shifted his hands bout to make a hand sign when he noticed Naruto had gotten rid of his sword and the clone was gone.

"What is he doing?" the Kazekage asked.

The old fire shadow answered, "Something very interesting."

Naruto had taken the three coins from the sword. The boy then formed the OOO driver and inserted the three coins. He tilted the belt and ran it over the buckle making nois play.

"Ptera! Tricera! Tryranno! Putotrynnosaurus!"

Naruto flashed purple before a layer of ice covered him. There was a fierce roar that sent chills down everyone's spines.

When the ice cleared it showed Naruto in his new armor.

The helmet had what looked like the large prehistoric flying reptile on the head with a gold beak and the eyes were green. His shoulders had boxes on top of them that had curved objects pointed forward that looked like horns. His gauntlets had claws and what looks like horns. The pants were actually silver as was the back. On his back were two long flat growths that went downwards. He had two similar ones coming off his lower back. His boots were also purple and had claws on them.

The crowd was stunned. Sasuke glared in envy, Sakura in anger that Naruto was showing such power, and Kakashi was angry that Naruto had a power that he didn't deserve.

Gaara growled and said, "I don't know what you are Uzumaki, but I will kill you all the same! **Sand Shuriken!"**

Gaara swung his deformed arm sending a flurry of projectiles at OOO. The parts on OOO's back flashed purple before turning into a large pair of wings. The appendages flapped sending waves of icy wind. The winds knocked the sandy projectiles aside.

Gaara snarled before charging at the armored ninja. OOO charged as well also snarling. The two grappled. Despite Gaara's size advancement the armored OOO's power kept him in charge. Eventually OOO let out a vicious roar that knocked Gaara backward and temporarily dazed him. the growths on OO's backside fused and formed a tail. OOO spun on his heel and slammed the appendage into Gaara's head knocking him backwards and onto the ground.

OOO grabbed the scanner off his belt. He slid it across the buckle making the scanning noise.

"Scanning Charge! Blasting Freezer!"

The horns on OOO's shoulders shot forward as Gaara rose up. The horns kept him in place. The wings rose up from OOO's shoulders and flapoped sending a wave of ice that froze the man solid. Finally OO formed the tail and turned around. The tail swung before impacting Gaara' shattering the ice and the formed sand armor.

OOO turned around before reaching into the ground before pulling out Medagabryu. OOO placed a coin in the slot before closing it causing the ax to make a swallowing noise.

"Gulp."

Instead of forming an ax he flipped it over pointing then bottom of it at the slowly rising Gaara.

A purple glow came from the bottom of the handle as the computerized voice said, "Putotyranno Hissatsu!"

The purple blast shot forward and exploded with incredible force. Gaara was sent flying backwards and hit the ground unconscious. Three small coins jumped from Gaara's body and OOO caught it in his hand. He glanced at his clenched fist before throwing his head back and letting out a victorious roar.

The crowd came out of their stupor and cheered for the incredible fight they just witnessed.

Not all of them were cheering though.

Sasuke was clenching the railing of the stands so tightly you could hear his bones straining against the metal. Sakura and Kakashi tried to calm the boy down only for the boy to storm off with a look of anger and jealousy on his face.

As he left the Kazekage was doing his best to stay calm. Inside, though, he was fuming.

'_Damn that brat! Without Gaara I can't start he invasion,' _the man thought, _'I'll get you one day old man.'_

The Kazekage made a discreet handsign cancelling the invasion.

OOO had transformed back into Naruto who stood with a smirk as he made his way back to the fighters booth.

The following matches weren't that interesting.

Dosu was pitted against Temari. Since Temari's attacks relied on wind Dosu couldn't use his sound bracer effectively. It all ended when Temari got in close and used her fan as a club knocking the man out with a loud crack.

The next match was going to be Shino vs. Naruto. Shino wound up forfeiting because he knew that it would be illogical to fight an opponent who clearly outmatched him.

Temari forfeited her match with Naruto as well. She said that if he could do damage to Gaara like that then there was no way that she would be able to fight this guy and win. While Naruto tried to convince her to fight she was against it.

After the matches were done there was a brief intermission. After that all the genin were down in the arena. Though, Dosu mad more bandages on his head than normal and Gaara was in the hospital having his wounds examined and sleeping like a log.

"Attention," Sarutobi said, "I would like to congratulate all the genin who participated in the exams. And to those of you who don't get the rank…there is always next year. Now I will call the names of the three genin who will be receiving chuunin rank."

The man took out a list and read, "Temari Subaku, Shikimaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. Please step forward."

The three genin stepped forward while the others stepped back.

"I must congratulate you three," the man said, "You three have shown exception skill in combat and in working with your own team. I am proud to bestow upon you the rank of chuunin,

With that the man handed a chuunin vest to all three genin.

"Let's give a round of applause for the new chuunin," the old man said.

The crowd erupted into cheers. The three bowed to the crowd.

"What a drag," Shikimaru said, "Now I have to deal with more responsibility."

Naruto patted the boy on the back and said, "Hey at least you got your mom off of your back."

Shikimaru sighed and said, "Good point."

**Outside the village…**

The kazekage stood outside the village and shed his cloak revealing Orochimaru. The snake man's face turned toward the hidden leaf village. His scowl deepened as he remembered the reason the invasion that took months of planning failed.

"Uzumaki," the man spat, "I'll get you one of these days. And when that happens I'll make you watch while I kill the old man and burn your village to the ground."

With the snake man left slowly followed by what was left of his genin team. The two were looking at one another nervously as they knew they would have to suffer the brunt of their master's wrath when they got back to Oto.

**Cut! I don't really have a lot to say about this one right now. Okay see you guys later I guess. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: A Meeting and a tournament

It had been a few days since Naruto's incredible performance at the Chuunin exams.

Soon after the exams Naruto was attacked by Kakashi who was demanding that he teach Sasuke the **Rasengan**. His response was a chakra drill fist to the stomach and a **rasengan **from Jiraiya. If that wasn't bad enough he was then viciously chewed out by the sandaime.

Speaking of which, the old man had received multiple complaints from the civilian council for promoting Naruto. The old kage then reminded them of how he was the one in charge by hitting all of them with a large blast of killing intent that caused the civilians to lose control of their bowels.

Naruto also suffered himself, but in a different way. After his display of power Naruto gained a great deal of fan girls. He was almost attacked by them multiple times only for them to be stopped by a very protective and pissed off Hinata.

There was also a major controversy going on in the village. After his display at the chuunin exams a lot of people figured out Naruto's link to the fourth hokage. The connection was that Naruto was his son. After that got out a lot of women were trying to get Naruto in their bed so they could have his babies. That was met with even more resistance from Hinata. The resulting long catfight gained Hinata a reputation in the village. This made her father happy because it actually meant that his daughter was growing much stronger.

At the moment Naruto sat in the middle of the council chambers. The civilian council had been trying to get Naruto on their good side via seduction. Sakura had turned a complete 180 and was now trying to get Naruto to be with her. When it first happened Naruto thought he was in the twilight zone.

The civilians were busy trying to pull Naruto into multiple marriage contracts that were completely one sided. Naruto groaned since he forgot to bring his earplugs to the meeting. Naruto groaned wishing that some all powerful deity would have mercy on him and save him from the bleak and meaningless meeting that was going on right now.

Ask and you shall receive.

**Meanwhile in an alternate dimension…**

There was a strange sight going on. In a bleak completely black universe filled with stars was what resembled a large arm chair. On it was a pair of hands….literally a pair of hands. Both were completely white and resembled large white gloves.

The left hand was called Crazy Hand and the one on the right was called Master Hand.

Crazy Hand yawned before saying, **"The tournament is tomorrow brother. I hate to admit it, but we need some new meat for the fights. In all honesty the same combatants fight every year is starting to get very boring."**

Master Hand sighed and said, **"As much as I hate to admit it brother you're right. We need to bring in some fresh talent…but who to bring?"**

Master Hand floated into the air and a remote control appeared beneath him, then a giant TV appeared in front of them. Master Hand then started pressing buttons. The powerful hand started flipping through dimension.

He stopped on one showing a young blonde kid walking around with a suit of armor.

"**Too short," **Crazy Hand said.

The channel changed to show a man in blue armor whose arm had been replaced by a cannon.

"**You seen one armored person with a cannon for an arm you've seen them all," **Master Hand deadpanned, **"Next!"**

The two brothers went through a few more channels until they stopped at a certain one. The two stopped to watch. They saw a blonde boy with spiky hair get killed in a fight, transform into aan armored creature, and followed it for a while.

"**Now that is talent," **Master Hand said, **"Plus he's able to use different armors and those techniques! This should prove very entertaining. What do you think brother?"**

Crazy Hand materialized a phone and said, **"I think I'll order some pizza and breadstick from Pizza Hut! What are you waiting for bother? Bring the guy in!"**

Master Hand floated into the air and snapped his fingers.

**Back in Naruto's dimension…**

Naruto covered his ears trying to ignore the loud jabbering that was going on in front of him.

'_If some all powerful being is able to hear me,' _Naruto thought, _'I beg you…please save me from this torment!'_

Suddenly there was a flash of lighting Naruto vanished. Everyone looked at his spot for a brief second before Lady Haruno yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTERS FUTURE HUSBAND?"

The old man said, "We have not yet agreed to that Lady Haruno."

**With Naruto….**

Naruto yelled out on shock as he landed on a metallic surface. Naruto got up with a groan of pain. The boy looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a forest. He looked around and he suddenly found himself feeling cold steel pressed to the back of his neck.

"Who are you?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Easy pal," Naruto said, "I'm not looking for trouble."

Naruto slowly turned around. The person holding the sword was a blonde like him and had blue eyes. The man wore a green tunic with brown leather gloves, booths, and a belt. He also had a green long hat on his head. The boy was holding a sword in one hand. In the other hand he had a blue knight shield that had a red bird, a pyramid above it and some other design on it with an iron edge.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked seeing the strangely dressed man.

"I am called Link," the swordsman said, "Who are you?"

Naruto said, "Call me Naruto."

The man took his sword and sheathed it on his back.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Link asked looking at the blonde strangely.

Naruto said, "I'm not really sure. I was in the middle of some crazy meeting with my village's council. The next thing I know I'm falling out of the sky and crash into the ground just in time for some nutcase to put a sword to the back of my neck."

Link looked sheepish when he noticed something sticking out of his fellow blonde's pocket.

"What is that?" the swordsman asked.

Naruto pulled out a small rectangle shaped box that had a medal in it that had the letters, SSBT on it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently the hand brothers brought you here to compete," Link said looking at the object in Naruto's hand.

"Who brought here?" Naruto asked, "And to compete in what?"

Link said, "I'll explain when we get to our destination. Come."

The two blondes got up and left. As they walked Link told Naruto about this world. The world was created by the two hand brother's Master Hand and his erratic brother Crazy Hand. Master Hand would grab heroes while Crazy Hand would gather different characters from their world and bring them together to fight in a tournament. Link explained that they would sometimes get in a rut and bring in the same characters over and over again. They apparently brought Naruto in to try and spice things up a bit.

Pretty soon the duo arrived at a large mansion. As the duo walked up to the front door and Link took out a medal similar to the one Naruto had. The blonde swordsman placed his medal in front of a scanner. There was a noise and then the door opened. Naruto tried to follow Link when the door closed in front of his face. Naruto took out his own medal and scanned it.

The boy walked in to see some very strange people…creatures…whatever they were.

There was a little pink blob with big eyes, red feet, and stubby arms. There was a brown fox man with a futuristic armor. There was a guy who looked like a cross between a human and a panther who also wore futuristic looking armor. There was a normal looking human who was tall muscular with what looked like a racer outfit with a helmet. There was a fox woman who had blue fur and teal eyes wearing a suit similar to the fox guy only she carried a staff. Next to Link was a short man with overalls, a red shirt and hat with a moustache. Next to him was a slightly taller guy who was also fatter and wore a biker outfit and had a moustache that was jagged. Finally there was a large gorilla with a red tie, a chimpanzee with a red shirt and cap, and a boy in an angel outfit holding a bladed staff.

"This is really weird," Naruto said seeing the strange characters.

The fox woman approached Naruto and said, "I haven't seen you around before. Who are you supposed to be?"

Naruto said, "Where I'm from its courtesy to give your name first before asking that."

The fox gave a smirk that made Naruto's heart flutter for some reason. The girl said, "My name is Krystal. You are?"

The blonde said, "Naruto…it means maelstrom."

Krystal walked around him and said, "I get it…starts of exciting, but ends in disaster."

Naruto scowled at the insult and said, "At least I don't shed on the carpet."

Krystal stopped before turning around and glaring hotly at Naruto. She pulled out her staff and almost immediately felt Naruto's sword at her neck.

Naruto shook his finger in a scolding manner and said, "Bad foxy. Try that and I may have to cut off that pretty tail of yours."

Krystal paled beneath her fur and grabbed the appendage and hugged it.

The panther man walked up and said, "Back off pal. She's with me."

Krystal scoffed clearly showing that she wasn't into the cat man.

Naruto said, "And you are supposed to be?"

The cat smirked and struck a pose pulling a rose out of nowhere. He said, "My name is Panther Caroso. See this rose? It is the symbol of your death."

Naruto scoffed and said, "I've been threatened by bigger and stronger things then you, you oversized alley cat."

Everyone chuckled as the cat man glared. He was about to make a move when the little man with the mustache said, "Easy there, mister Panther, if you want to fight him save it for the tournament."

The cat snarled before looking at Naruto and pointed at him and made a motion that said, "You're going down."

Naruto said, "Thanks. That guy was really getting on my skin."

The guy said, "No problem. My name is Mario. It is nice to meet you, mister Naruto."

Naruto chuckled and said, "Same here."

Mario said, "Allow me to introduce the others.

Naruto was introduced to the others. The other combatants were Kid Icarus, Star Fox, Donkey Kong, Wario (anti Mario), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Kirby, and Captain Falcon.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, a pair of doors opened up in the back of the large room. The contestants walked through the door and found themselves in the middle of a large arena. There were cheering crowds around them.

In a booth above the contestants a short round character shaped like Kirby only he was blue, had a cape, and wore a knight mask.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man said, "I am Metaknight. This year I shall be the referee for The Super Smash Brother's Tournament. This year's contestants include, Captain Falcon, Kid Icaraus, Kriby, Link, Mario, Wario, Star Fox, Krystal, Panther Caraso, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and, a newcomer brought here by the Hand Brother, Naruto."

The crowd cheered loudly as they heard that. A few of the girls in the audience swooned when they saw the boyvia the screen. Panther snarled since Naruto was stealing all of his ladies.

Metaknight announced, "The first match shall be an old time favorite: Mario vs. Wario."

The crowd cheered as the little red hated plumber and his fat biker lookalike got into the ring. The arena shifted and changed until it resembled a grassy plain.

"I'll smash you like a red tomato," Wario said, "Then I'm gonna steal that castle and that cute princess of girlfriend of yours."

Mario snarled before getting in his basic fighting stance.

Metaknight yelled, "Begin!"

Wario charged first using his shoulder as a battering ram. Mario dodged to the right avoiding the attack causing the fat biker to slam shoulder fist into the wall in a comical way. Everyone in the arena laughed out loud as they saw that. Wario pulled out the wall and glared at Mario. He charged at the little red dressed man. Mario dodged the charge, but Wario smartened up. He jumped up into the air and turned around in mid air before falling down intent on crushing Mario under his butt.

Marot quickly transformed his outfit to white and red. The little plumber spun around and shot a fireball from his mouth. Wario screamed out in pain as the flames burned his butt. He landed on the ground with a slight thud. He jumped up and started running around clutching his butt.

Everyone was laughing again.

Wario turned a fierce glare towards Mario. The fat biker then grabbed the ground and with some insane strength he pulled a large boulder out of the ground. The fat man threw it with great ease. Mario quickly transformed agin forming a cpate and some raccoon ears. He flew into the air and avoided the massive rock. Finally Mario returned to normal and took out a mushroom. He ate it and turned into a giant. The large plumber descended up on Wario and crushed him like an insect. The still giant Mario then lifted Wario off the ground and then threw him like a rag doll out of the arena.

"Nobody threatens my princess!" Mario yelled at the flying biker.

In the crowd a blonde woman in pink princess outfit with an umbrella cheered happily.

"Game! The winner of the first match is Mario," Metaknight said.

Mario walked down to the other contestants who congratulated him.

"I got to admit that was impressive," Naruto said, "remind me never to insult your girlfriend. Though, I admit he got off a little light."

Mario said, "And what would you do to him?"

I would have ripped hi apart with a few attack, smashed him into the ground a few times, broken every bone in his body, and finally gutted him like a trout."

Mario blinked a few times and said, "You are a very cold person."

Naruto said, "My world lives by the philosophy kill or get killed."

Star Fox whsilted and said, "Sounds crazy."

Naruto said, "You have no freaking idea."

Metaknight announced, "The next match shall be between the newcomer Naruto and Panther Caraso."

Panther smirked and got into the ring with Naruto.

The arena shifted to a desolate with a bunch of floating rocks around them.

Naruto cracked his knuckled and glared at the cat man.

"Now I shall prove myself be defeating you boy and I shall prove my worth to my beloved Krystal," Panther said with a perverted grin.

Metaknight said, "Begin!"

Panther shot forward swinging his claws. Naruto dodged the attack and unleashed a quick jab to the stomach. Panther doubled over before he spun around and delivered a powerful kick to the chest. Panther rolled backwards and caught himself as he rolled.

Panther snarled as he got up and pulled out a fancy sword causing Naruto to unseal his own. The two met in a shower of sparks. Their swords met with resounding clangs and finally Naruto shot up a leg kicking Panther in the stomach before grabbing him and lifting him into the air before performing a pile driver.

Everyone winced at the powerful and obviously painful technique.

Panther rose up from the ground and tried to stab Naruto from behind before grabbing Panther's arm and threw him like a softball.

"I was just going to knock you out, but now I'm going to beat you into the ground," Naruto growled with his eyes flashing red.

Naruto then threw his sword into the air. Naruto unleashed a few wind drill enhanced humming bird strikes. Then he knocked him back with punt kick to the stomach. Naruto went through hand signs and called out, **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"**

The gust of wind knocked the perverted cat off his feet before the blonde disappeared and reappeared before drawing back his leg and unleashing a powerful kick that knocked the cat man into the air. Naruto formed a clone and threw him his sword and scanner as well as three coins.

Naruto slammed his wind chakra enhanced foot into the ground and shot above Panther. After going through a few more hand signs and yelled, **"Wind Style: Wind Bullet Rain!"**

Naruto took a deep breath before firing a swarm of miniaturized wind bullets from his mouth slamming into the young cat's body and sending said body spiraling down int o the arena.

Panther got up and shifted on an obviously broken leg and a lot of other broken bones.

The Naruto clone slide the three coins he had into his sword and slid the scanner over it making a noise that got everyone's attention.

"Taka! Imagin! Shocker! Soul Fire Blast!"

The clone made a stabbing motion firing a huge blast of red and gold energy at the Panther. The cat man cried out in pain as the energy blast tore through his body. When the energy dissipated it revealed that the perverted panther had been turned into a statue.

"Uh…that doesn't normally happen," Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side.

Metaknight announced, "The winner is Naruto. Oh, and since you're new…just tap the base at the bottom of the statue."

Naruto tapped the base of the statue and in a flash of light Panther was back to normal.

"How dare you strike me!" the cat man yelled.

"I liked him better as a statue," Naruto said, "He was quieter."

With that the blonde got out of the arena with Panther who was now wearing a red X on his shoulder signaling that he had been disqualified.

**Cut! This whole thing was part of the challenge. I think this is mostly just a filler thing. Okay the first part of the Smash Brothers tournament is just beginning. As for the Panther guy and Krystal being int hgame I don't remember them from the other Smash Brother games. I decided to add them for the fun of it and it adds to the interest. Okay see you all later bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The brawl continues.

Naruto yawned as he watched the following matches.

Right after Panther's crushing defeat Kid Icarus had to fight Diddy Kong. The battle was mostly airborne since Icaraus would fly around with his wings and Diddy Kong would use his jetpack. Despite his jetpack and peanut guns giving him an advantage Diddy lost because Icaraus had much more time and practice fighting in midair.

The next fight was Link vs. Kirby. Naruto initially thought the mach would be short. He was shocked that Kirby was able to swallow multiple objects just like inhaling. He was really surprised when he actually ate a knife from Links pocket and gained a sword and a hat like Link's. The fight was interesting, but Kirby was no swordsman. Link won thanks to some extra skill on his side.

The next match was between Captain Falcon and Krystal. The duo showed a lot of skill in combat. Krystal had more powers in speed and agility compared to Captain Falcon. Falcon's reckoning came when he tried his famous Falcon Punch. Krystal used her power of her mind to redirect Falcon in mid air before he slammed him into the ground. He was then beaten down by Krystal's staff.

The final match was Star Fox vs. Donkey Kong. The fight was going one sided in Star Fox's favor. Even with his coconut gun Donkey couldn't get it through Star Fox's shield and he couldn't get it through the Fox's shield. The fight ended, however, when Star Fox got cocky when he shot forward and wound up the victim of a Donkey's monkey punch. the fox was sent flying out of the arena and crashed hard…ironically right on top of Wario.

Metaknight announced, "Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming to see the first round of the Super Smash Brother's Tournament. Tomorrow we shall proceed with round 2. Thank you for your time goodnight."

The people filed out and started to bet on who would win tomorrow.

**Later…**

Naruto yawned as he rose up. He had been laying around the woods and he was currently relaxing. He had seen some really weird creatures here. One of them was a green dragon like creature that could eat almost anything like Kirby and when it ate enough it would lay and egg.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar call. He looked down to see Mario standing at the base of the tree he was sleeping in.

Naruto vanished in a swirl of wind and appeared behind the short plumber.

"Mama Mia!" Mario yelled, "That is quite a trick. I wanted to see if you could come with me? Some friends of mine are getting together for a little food. Would you mind?"

Naruto thought about the offer for a second. The answer was made for him when his stomach rumbled loudly.

"I could go for a little bit of food," Naruto said, "Let's go."

A little later the duo went into a nearby town and arrived at a restaurant. Inside there were a few people waiting. The first was blonde girl with a pink princess outfit. The second was a brunette girl in an orange princess outfit. The third was a really little guy with plants, a blue shirt, and a white mushroom with red dots on it on top of his head. The final member looked a lot like Mario only it was much taller and he wore green instead of red.

"Mister Naruto," Mario said "Allow me to introduce Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, and Luigi."

Naruto held out his hand shook with Luigi and Toad. When he faced the two princesses he took their hands and kissed them in a gentlemanly manner earning giggles from the girls and looks of frustration from the two plumber brothers. Naruto merely chuckled and said that was a way to treat a dignitary in his dimension. This relaxed the two somewhat, but they were still suspicious of the boy.

While they ate Mario and Luigi explained that they were the heroes of their local home. Mario had saved Princes Peach multiple times from Bowser, a turtle dragon crossbreed creature that had been smitten by her for many years. When she rejected his confession he went insane and tried on multiple accounts to kidnap her and force her to marry him. When Naruto brought up the strange creature that he saw in the woods, the dragon one, Mario and Luigi revealed that they knew him for years. The creature's name was Yoshi. The dragon had found Mario and Luigi when they were babies, and had saved them from being killed before they were delivered to their parents. They had been indebted to the dragon at a young age and would help him whenever possible.

While they were talking Naruto noticed Panther and Krystal were in there too. Krystal was there just enjoying herself. Panther, however, was clearly there just to drown his defeat at Naruto's hands in highly concentrated drinks. Naruto could smell the alcohol coming from the man from a good distance. He could also tell that from Krystal's body language that the drunken cat was easily overstepping his boundaries if the look of annoyance on her face was anything to go by.

"For the last time Panther," Krystal said in an annoyed tone, "I'm not interested in seeing the cockpit of your new ship."

Panther slurred, "Oh come on, Krystal. I'm sure you'll over the new interior. The material is very comfortable."

As the man said that he snaked his arms around him and groped her. Naruto started to rise up from his chair to give the perverted cat another lesson in manner, but Krystal beat him to it. She wrestled him off and delivered a sharp slap to the cat's face. The cat hit the ground and everyone stared at the pair. Krystal got up briskly and stormed out of the restaurant.

Everything shortly turned back to normal. Naruto eyed Panther as the animal human hybrid stumbled out the door.

Naruto eyed th door for a minute before he was tapped on the shoulder by Mario.

"You have a bad feeling about that guy," Mario said, "don't you?"

Naruto nodded and said. "I say we follow him," Luigi said, "People tend to do stupid things when they have a couple of drinks."

With that everyone got up and followed the cat man. when they did atch up what they saw really made their blood boil. The drunken cat man had the fox woman pinned to the wall with his hands groping her continuously.

"Get off me you oversized tomcat," the vixen said with an upset glare.

The cat slurred, "Don't worry my dear. This won't hurt a bit."

He moved his face towards hers to kiss her. He was stopped when his neck was suddenly gripped from ehind and he wa thrown like softball across the road.

"You disgust me," Naruto growled as he approached the cat man.

Mario said, "Are you all right?"

Krystal nodded and said, "Yeah. Thanks."

Naruto glared down at the cat and brandished his sword. He was about to take a swing when Luigi yelled, "Don't Mister Naruto. If you do that you may be thrown out of the tournament."

Naruto growled before sending a vicious glare down at the downed man who gave him an arrogant smirk.

Naruto gained a grin of his own. He said, "Fine. I won't kill him, but he will hurt."

Naruto then took out three coins, a silver, green, and purple coin from his belt, bit his thumb, and placed a drop on each. Naruto then slammed hishand on the ground and growled, **"Summoning Jutsu."**

There were three simultaneous plumes of smoke. When it settled there were three large very angry looking creatures. The first was a large silver creature that looked like a cross between a human and a gorilla with huge muscular arms that looked like the hands could crush a watermelon in its grip. The second was the grasshopper summon that Naruto used back in Konoha. The third was big and looked like a human dinosaur hybrid covered in purple scales with a long tail and a huge mouthful of large sharp teeth.

The trio of large monsters stood above the drunken cat man who simply rubbed his eyes simply thinking that he was hallucinating.

Naruto walked to Krystal. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Krystal looked up at the boy and felt herself blush underneath her fur. As she looked up at Naruto she saw his features illuminated by the moonlight. She could see his muscles through his shirt and she felt her body heat up. She rose up and nodded the affirmative.

"You guys go on ahead," Naruto said, "I'll walk the rest of you go home. I'll escort the little vixen home."

With that the two left. As they walked Naruto noticed the animal woman. Naruto found himself staring at the way her fur shined when the moon came out of the clouds made the boy feel his face flush. When they arrived at a large spaceship Naruto realized that they were at her home.

"Thanks for walking me home," Krystal said, "and thanks for fending off Panther. What's going to happen to him anyway?"

The girl was answered when the sound of someone screaming in pain was heard. Krystal giggled at the sound of Panther getting his backside handed to him.

Krystal said, "Thanks again."

She leaned in and gave Naruto a thankful peck on the cheek. As she left Naruto ran his hand gently across her tail making the pretty vixen purr. As they said that they went separate ways.

**The next morning…**

The arena was filled with people eager to see the fights. Naruto and the other contestants stood in the arena.

Metaknight approached the microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to round 2 of the Super Smash Brother Tournament. The contestants are the red plumber Mario, the king of DK Donkey Kong, the purple vixen Krystal, the young angel Icarus, the blonde swordsman Link, and the wind master Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he heard that and asked, "Wind master?"

Link said, "I believe the name fits.

The first match was between Mario and Donkey Kong. With Mario's massive strength he was able to keep up with Donkey's strength. The fight was a complete brawl. Things changed when Donkey took out a pair of bongos and started banging away. The sounds of the music echoed through the air and knocked Mario until he grew a cape and a pair of raccoon ears. He flew up to avoid the sound before he deactivated the power and used a mushroom to grow huge. He then descended up on the monkey king and slammed down on him with a vicious body slam. Mario then grabbed Donkey and threw him into the wall. Then he activated his fire power and started shooting fireballs that knocked the large gorilla down and out.

The next fight was between Link and Krystal. The fight was strictly a weapons fight with Link using his sword and Krystal using her staff. Link also showed extreme skill with a bow and a few other devices. Krystal's weapons managed to keep up with Link. However, Link pulled a large top thing that he rode on out of nowhere, which got the upper hand. He even showed an ability to turn right into a wolf. The result of that was Krystal getting a nasty bite mar and then getting thrown into a wall.

The girl was then smashed in the head with Link's shield. Link was dubbed the winner.

The next match was the between Naruto and Icarus.

The duo stood with their weapons drawn. The duo shot at each other and met with a loud clang. The two met again and again with their weapons clanging loudly as they met again and again. After a few dozen strikes the two were in the midle of a standoff.

Naruto said, "You're good. You would do pretty well back in my home village."

Icarus said, "Good to know. Now let's see what else you got wind master."

The young angel knocked Naruto back with a strong push before taking into the air. He then fired a stream of light arrows from his sword that Naruto was quick enough to dodge. One shot hit him in the chest and knocked him backwards. Naruto looked up and saw Icarus looking down at him in a taunting way.

Naruto grinned and said, "Nice trick. Let me show you one of mine."

Naruto activated his belt and took out three red coins before he slid them in the buckle. He took out the scanner and ran it over.

The computerized voice said, "Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Tajadol!"

Naruto was covered in a flash of red and when it cleared it showed Naruto in his armor. The helmet was red and looked like three was an eagle on his head with large red eyes. He had red shoulders and on his chest was a medal that looked like a phoenix. His legs had what resembled bird claws. A pair of wings spread on Naruto's back and he flew up to Icarus's level.

"What are you?" the angel asked.

Naruto answered, "The ultimate of my kind."

Naruto unleashed a strong punch that knocked Icarus back. Naruto spread his arms out a lot of peacock feathers appeared on his back before they detached and shot forward. Icaraus cried out in shock that he moved away from the energy based projectiles. The blasts knocked Icaraus back before Naruto shot forward and slammed is fist into the angel's jaw knocked him back farther.

Naruto then flew up higher into the air before he ran the scanner over his belt.

The belt voice said, "Scanning Charge: Prominence Drop!"

Naruto came down before flipping and the talons on his legs extended before they ignited. Icarus couldn't react in time and was sent crashing into the ground. When the smoke cleared it showed Icarus was knocked out cold.

Naruto was declared the winner and he walked out of the ring. When he did the looks he got from everyone made him uncomfortable.

"What?" the blonde asked innocently.

"What was that?" Mario asked.

"That was my power," Naruto said, "I have th power over different armors. I use these coins to form armor and I can use it to the fullest. Now stop staring. It's starting to make me uncomfortable."

Metaknight announced, "ladies and gentlemen there will be a brief intermission before the final round commences. Use this time to take care of some personal business or get yourself a snack."

Everyone left to do just that.

Naruto grinned as he saw his remaining contestants and thought, _'This is going to be good."_

**Cut! Okay that chapter is** **I've hinted toward a relationship between Krystal and Naruto. The final match will be in the next chapter and Naruto will be returned home. We'l see howthings go from there. Okay see youall later. Bye. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: A Three Way Smack Down: Naruto vs. Mario vs. Link

Everyone in the arena was looking down at the ring. In the middle of the ring stood the tree finalists Mario, Naruto and Link looking at one another waiting to fight.

Naruto looked out into the arena and saw a few things going on. The first was Princess Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad all holding up a banner that said Go Mario. The second was Princess Zelda waving at Link before blowing him a kiss. Naruto looked around and saw Krystal waving at him shyly. Next to her was a humanoid wolf. Naruto also noticed that a few feet away Panther, wearing a cast and having most of his head wrapped in bandages was glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Metaknight announced, "Here we have the final competitors of the SSBT. Our finalists include the Wind Master Naruto, the red savior of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario, and the defeater of many demons and the savior of his kingdom Link. Due to the uneven amount of finalists there will be a three way match between these competitors. Are you all ready?"

Link drew his sword and took out his shield, Mario got into a fighting stance, and Naruto pulled out his sword.

"Ready?" Metaknight asked, the he yelled, "Fight!"

Marito started the fight by firing a bunch of fireballs from his mouth at the two. Naruto blocked the attack before spinning on his heel and swinging his sword which connected with a loud clang to Link's shield. Link stabbed his sword forward making Naruto dodge it. He followed up with an upward slash that Naruto jumped to the side to avoid and swung it around again coming close to slicing off Link's head.

Link ducked, but Narutofollowed it up with a powerful kick upwards that knocked Link back.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a digital sound. He spun around to see Mario had grown gigantic and swung his fist with the intent of crushing him. Naruto spun around and focused his chakra catching the attack. Naruto then sent out a wave of chakra that knocked him backwards and onto his back.

Naruto then threw his sword up blocking another sword swing from Link. Link landed on the ground before shifting into a wolf.

Naruto grinned before getting into the humming bird style. Wolf Link charged at Naruto intent on ripping out his throat. Naruto ducked under the biting teeth. The man shot up and nailed the wolf in the stomach, chest, and underneath the armpits effectively knocked the wolf back. Naruto then caught the wolf by the shoulder and then performed pile driver that effectively mashed the wolf's head into the ground.

Link turned back to normal and groaned in pain as he slowly rose up stumbling.

Naruto was cut off when Mario jumped back down from his spot and fired more fireballs. Naruto spun his sword like a fan and blocked the attack. Naruto then jumped backwards and focused is wind chakra.

"**Blade of Wind."**

The narrow wave of wind shot forward and hit Mario in the chest forming a large gash on his chest. Mario stumbled back before Naruto shot forward an before focusing chakra into his hands.

"**Hurricane Barrage!"**

Naruto jumped up and unleashed a flurry of wind chakra enhanced blows. The impacts echoed through the air as the giant Mario stumbled back and his back hit the wall.

"Nothing personal my friend," Naruto said before spinning around on his heel and unleashing a wild spinning kick that smashed Mario right in the mustache and sent him flying into the wall.

Mario hit the ground clearly unconscious.

Naruto then turned to Link and said, "I take it you want and old style fight my friend."

Link nodded and brandished his sword.

"Now then…Let me get into a more combat appropriate attire," Naruto said taking out a trio of coins.

Naruto slid them into his belt and ran the scanner over it.

"Tanuki! Kaze! Suna! Takasu!"

There was a flash of color and Naruto stood covered in armor. The head actually resembled the head of a raccoon with large gold eyes. The chest actually managed to come together as a raccoon head. The arms had black and gold shoulders. His arms had what looked like gold gauntlets on the hands with what resembled turbines on the hands. The legs were also the same pattern with small turbines on her ankles.

The rider cracked his knuckles. Then he charged forward with the intent on ending the fight. The blonde blocked a powerful strike to the face with his shield. OOO unleashed another punch that knocked Link backwards. The turbines on OO's hands shirred to life and a tornado was fired from his hands lending link away in spiral. Link slammed his legs into the round.

OOO stomped his foot and a large wave of sand shot up into the air and wrapped around Link. The armored man then jumped up and started sending kicks in waves. The attacks slammed into Link sending him flying backwards. The blonde swordsman slammed into a wall and he got up holding his sword forward.

OOO blocked the attack and kicked it away before jumping up and slamming his fist into Link's jaw knocking him backward. The eyes of OOO's mask lit up as he fired a blast of solar energy from his eyes.

"Heat, wind, and sand…all the parts of the desert," OOO said as he rubbed his armored chin, "Sweet."

Link rose up and focused his powers making his sword glow. Link roared as he pointed the now super powered weapon at OOO.

The armored combatant took the scanner off his belt and ran it over he buckle.

"Scanning Charge: Desert Crasher!"

The turbines on OOO's hands and ankles spun before wind and sand focused on his left arm. The sand was also glowing meaning that it was red hot and incredibly powerful.

The two charged at one another.

"Come on!" OOO yelled as he swung his fist and Link swung his sword.

There was a loud explosion and the ground beneath them shook slightly. Everyone gasped and looked at the arena with baited breath. Krystal was praying under her breath while Panther was grinning evilly. If he was down and really hurt after this fight he could comfort his dear Krystal.

When the smoke cleared it showed Link and OOO still standing. Smoke was rising off OOO's knuckles and Link's sword. the two looked at each other not moving an inch. Then out of nowhere there was the sound of cracking. Link's sword shattered like glass. Link looked down at his sword. He threw the broken weapon to the ground. Then he pulled out his bow and started firing arrows. OOO ran through the onslaught before he got up underneath Link before a miniature tornado formed around his arm and performed a vicious uppercut. Link cried out in pain as he was sent flying upwards.

The man then shot up using sand as the spring and was in front of the flying Link. OOO drew back his arm and unleashed another wind enhanced punch that sent him flying he impacted the wall and there was an explosion.

Metaknight yelled, "Game!"

OOO landed on the ground and transformed back into Naruto.

"The winner and new champion of the SSBT: Naruto Uzumaki Namikze!" Metaknight called.

There was a loud round of cheering as Naruto threw up his arms in a celebratory gesture.

Pretty soon Naruto was standing in the middle of the arena with the other contestants standing around him. Metaknight approached the group and took out a medal.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikze," Metaknigt said, "Come forward. You have shown extreme skill in combat and have managed to defeat some of the toughest of the fighters of Smash Brothers. We are proud to present to you this medal for your victory here today."

Naruto took the medal and said, "Thank you my friend. Now before I go there are a few things I would like to say. I would like to thank the people I fought for the good fight and for being good sports. To a certain vixen I would like to say that the next time a certain perverted cat flirts with you…do me a favor and break his jaw over that staff of yours."

Krystal nodded. A portal started to open up in the sky. As Naruto started to leave he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Krystal. The vixen kissed the blonde on the cheek almost gingerly and giggled slightly at his blushing face.

"Don't be a stranger kid," she said, "Try and come back if you can."

Naruto nodded and said, "I'll find a way if I can."

With that Naruto walked away and stepped through the portal home.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself back in the council room that was still in the middle of an argument. Naruto realized that the hand brothers had sent him back to the exact moment that he had been pulled out of his world to the Smash Brothers dimension. He initially thought that it was a dream until he saw the medal that was in his hand. Naruto he also felt something in his pocket. He reached in and pulled out two pairs of ear plugs.

He grinned before throwing the spare pair to old man Sarutobi. The man looked at Naruto thankfully. He put them in his ears and the duo leaned back and settled down for a nap knowing that t would be a long time before this meeting ever really ended.

**Cut! Sorry for the short chapter everyone, but there wasn't much to go on in this one. Well Naruto won the tournament and we got to see the armor he got from the Ichibi. Next chapter will contain Jiraiya's pervertedness, Sakura being completely crazy, and a mission of peace to another country. Which one? I don't know, yet. I'll probably have it figure out by the next time okay see you all later bye. **

**Oh by the way there was this omake that I forgot to put in the last chapter of Element Master…here you go.**

Omake for Element Master: Sasuke's Defeat idea from bearybeary again…seriously is someone other than him going to help me out here because I know he is getting sick of giving all the ideas here. If you can think of a good jutsu idea let me know.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other in the desert.

"Come on Namikaze-sama," Sasuke said spitting the word sama out.

"All right," Naruto said as he eyes turned brown, "And since this is a special occasion I'm going to show you my most powerful earth technique."

Naruto then focused his powers and Sasuke braced himself.

Naruto yelled, **"Column Shot!"**

The sand beneath Sasu'e hardened and the column shot out and smashed Sasuke right where his twig and berries were. There was a light squeak from Sasuke. Then there was a sudden sound of a loud scream of agony that was several octaves higher than normal and echoed throughout the desert, the elemental nations, and through to another dimension.

**Meanwhile…**

The screech made the two Akatsuki falter long enough to give their opponents some leverage. While Deidara was rubbing his ears from the pain and Tenzo took the idea and stabbed him in the face sending the blade through his brain.

Sasori was so thrown off by the scream and lost control of his puppets. Chiyo used this as a chance to mash the puppets with her collection of 10 and smashed them all with incredible skill before unleashing all of them on Sasori and Jiraiya ended it with a **Rasengan **to the heart.

**In Suna…**

Temari looked up at the sound and said, "I have the distinct feeling that Naruto was behind that."

Kankuro said, "I have the distinct feeling that it was the duck haired pansy that got hit."

**In Konoha…**

The scream was heard all over the village. All the men in the village, even the boys who had yet to be born, covered their crotches from the incredible pain. The girls all smirked knowing that some male had finally gotten their comeuppance.

The clan heads smirked the same way especially Tsume because she recognized the scream from when Fugaku Uchiha had groped her when she was a teenager and she kicked him in the crotch after he groped her.

**In Kiri…**

The Mizukage sat in her desk when she heard the scream.

"I don't know why," Mei said, ", but I have the sudden urge to do some crazy victory dance."

A man with blue hair and an eye patch said, "Back in my day we didn't have to do such a thing. Back then we-"

The woman looked at the man with a sickly sweet smile and said, "Ao shut up or I'll kill you."

**In Kumo…**

A muscular man with sunglasses looked up and said, "Yo! Did you hear that? Sounded like a-"

The man was cut off when an equally muscular man chucked his desk at him and yelled, SHUT UP KIRABI! I HAVE MORE TO WORRY ABOUT THEN SOME STUPID NOISE! DAMN, ALL THIS PAPERWORK!"

**In Oto…**

A red head with glasses looked up as well as a guy with tan skin and white hair.

"What the heck was that?" the white haired boy asked.

The red head said, "It sounded like that guy I beat up after I caught him peeping on me in the bathroom."

At that the white haired boy moved away and hoped he could hid the magazines he had stocked up in his room.

**In Ame…**

Itachi Uchiha looked around when he heard his scream. He recognized it as Sasuke's voice. He shook his head in disappointment.

"What was that?" asked a man who resembled a fish.

A dark skinned man wearing a mask said, "I have no idea. Hidan stop cutting yourself. We just cleaned the place up after your last offering to Jashin."

Hidan a silver haired man said, "Screw you!"

**In Iwa…**

A very short old man and a young woman with pink eyes and black hair looked up.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"That," the old man said, "was the sound of a man losing something important."

The girl said, "Really? Sounds just like the guy whose balls I melted after I caught him peeping on me in the sauna."

The old man looked at his daughter with a calm façade, but inside eh was sweating bullets and hoping that the girl didn't find his secret stash of Icha Icha in his desk.

**In the other dimension…**

a teenager in a Japanese school uniform was peaking in the girls locker room when the pained cry of Sasuke echoed through the air. The scream caused him to lose his balance and fall forward. It also caused the wall to crumble. On the other side were female students and teachers wearing only towels.

Noticeable ones included a girl with pink hair, a well developed girl with blue hair, a girl with purple hair, pale eyes, and a sucker in her mouth, a girl with black that had red ribbons decorating it, and a little girl with a witch hat. (guess)

"Uh," the boy said, "I can explain."

The girl with the pink hair yelled, "GET HIM!"

Screams of pain echoed through the air as the perverted boy was beaten within an inch of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: A One-sided brawl and a mission.

It was a few days since Naruto had won the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. Naruto told his team about the whole experience and they didn't believe him until he showed the medal he got from winning. After that they did believe him. Hinata seemed jealous when he mentioned Krystal, but Naruto assured her that nothing happened between them and that the only reason she seemed affectionate towards him was that he saved her from being violated by some crazed pervert.

Hinata seemed to calm down when Naruto heard that, but she was a little wary around pretty girls for a little bit.

Now Naruto was just walking around through the village. Villagers were looking at the boy with admiration and the girls were looking at him with lust in their eyes.

'_Fickle morons,' _Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun!" a familiar voice yelled.

Naruto turned around to see Anko walking towards him with Hinata. The two girls grabbed Naruto and hugged him tight.

"Hey, girls," Naruto said, "What's new?"

Hinata sighed and said, "Nothing much. Sasuke has been trying to flirt with me. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that some council members still kiss his good for nothing hide, I would feed him to Anko's snakes."

Anko nodded and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if the jerk actually started trying to have his way with me or any of the other girls in the village."

Naruto said, "If he tries I'll kill him. I've had to avoid Sakura for the past few days. That woman is relentless. I swear I'm going to maul that little pink haired monkey if she doesn't leave me the hell alone!"

Anko nodded in understanding. She only had to deal with that pink haired girl a few times and she wanted to feed her to her snakes.

The trio of friends was walking down the road. They were about to arrive at a new location for lunch when a grating and familiar voice was heard.

"Well well, if it isn't the freak and his two whores," the voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Sasuke with Kakashi standing behind him with his perverted literature out much to the ire of the women around him.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Not that I need to ask."

Sasuke answered, "I want that armor you have an all the techniques you have. Maybe I'll even take these two to have some fun with. I will need strong women to restore my clan."

The two girls glared at the Uchiha while a few of the other girls around them glare at the Uchiha.

"You lay one hand on them Uchiha," Naruto said, "And I'll use you like a punching bag like I did back in the preliminaries."

Sasuke scoffed and said, "You got lucky. There is no way that I'm going to lose to you again."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "I beat you before and I can do it again."

Kakashi said, "Easy Naruto. Whats's the harm in a little sparring match?"

Anko said, "Shut up Kakashi. This doesn't concern you."

Kakashi looked at the woman before grinning under his mask and walking up to her and said, "Now Anko. What is a pretty lady like you doing wasting your time with this demon when you can have yourself a real man like Sasuke or, I don't know…me."

Anko then proceeded to smack Kakashi across the face and said, "Don't you dare try and say you're above Naruto, Hatake! He told me about you. A real man wouldn't just train one student and leave the other two in the dust. A real man wouldn't hide behind a damn monkey eye. A real man wouldn't threaten his former student's girlfriend just so he'll train an arrogant pain in the neck."

Hinata looked at Anko in shock before turning a fierce glare towards Kakashi. The jonin and chuunin who heard felt ashamed to know Kakashi. To make matter worse there was a member of the Hyuuga clan, besides Hinata, nearby had overheard and was planning to deliver this news to Hiashi.

Kakashi glared at Anko.

Sasuke said, "You will fight me dobe."

Naruto scoffed and said, "I have much better things to do then fight a whiny brat with a big head and no balls."

With that he started to leave along with Hinata and Anko.

Sasuke suddenly smirked and said, "Yeah hide. Hide that like that cowardly whore that you call your mother!"

Naruto went rigid and stopped a few feet away before he turned around and glared viciously at the Uchiha.

"Where do you want to fight?" Naruto asked his eyes filled with anger.

"Training ground 7," Sasuke said, "Now."

With that they left to the training ground to fight.

As they were walking Kakashi said, "A month's pay says Sasuke wins."

Anko countered, "Two months."

Kakashi said, "Two months…and you have to be my special servant for three months."

Anko glared at Kakashi because he had a perverted leer in his eyes when he said it. She still had her won nature about her and she knew that there was no way that the Uchiha kid could beat Naruto. That and the perverted nature of Kakashi's challenge gave her a reason to beat him up.

Anko grinned and said, "You're on."

Naruto and Sasuke stood across from one another. The two glared at each other as they prepared themselves for combat.

"Are you going to fight loser?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto said, "Ladies first…teme."

Sasuke cracked his knuckles before charging swinging a vicious punch. Naruto blocked the attack and spun around slamming a fist his elbow into Sasuke's back. The boy stumbled forward reeling from the blow. He stopped and spun around only to receive a chop to the head disorienting him.

Naruto spun on his heel and delivered a road house style kick to the duck haired moron's chest.

Naruto put up a hand sign and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Naruto grinned as he saw this and flared his chakra causing Sasuke's eyes to fill with light. Sasuke cried out as the chakra flare made him back up and cover his eyes.

Naruto attacked at that moment and slammed a powerful punch into Sasuke's jaw knocking him backwards.

Sasuke said, "Fine…I don't need my Sharingan to beat you dobe."

Naruto said, "I believe you do."

Sasuke roared in fury and charged at Naruto his black eyes burning in rage. Naruto caught the punch aimed at his face before picking Sasuke up and slamming him on the ground a few times before throwing him like a rag doll into a tree.

Naruto went through hand signs and said, **"Wind Style: Gale Palm!**"

Naruto thrust his palm forward sending a wave of wind towards Sasuke. The Uchiha managed to roll away before the attack smashed the tree that he was in front of.

Sasuke shot forward and went through hand signs of his own. Naruto recognized the seals and did a few of his own. Luckily Sasuke was too preoccupied with trying to beat the secrets out of Naruto to notice.

Sasuke: **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!"**

Naruto: **"Wind Style: Cyclone Shield!"**

Sasuke fired a huge blast of fire from his mouth. The flames flew at Naruto with the intent of roasting him. The wind picked up around Naruto and a fire was sent upwards turning blue as the heat was increased by the wind.

Naruto went through more hand signs and yelled, **"Wind Style: Burning Wind Return!"**

Naruto clapped his hands together sending the flames back at Sasuke. The Uchiha was consumed by the flames. Naruto sent out a wave of wind chakra dispersing the fire. When it cleared it showed a burnt log in its place.

The sound of chirping birds was heard. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke gripping his arm as lightning condensed in his hand sparking loudly resulting in the sound.

Hinata/Naruto: _'What technique is that?'_

Anko: _'That hypocritical lazy moron! He actually taught him that technique?!'_

Kakashi: _'Finally, it's fitting that the demon brat dies by the power of my original technique! And as a bonus I get Anko-chan to be my slave. Oh the things I'll do to her (perverted giggle)'_

Sasuke yelled over the noise, "Time to die dobe! **Chidori: One-thousand Birds!"**

Naruto focused chakra into his hand and slowly a **Rasengan **quickly formed. Naruto focused his wind chakra and the technique started to generate wind around it. Soon it looked like a miniature hurricane in Naruto's hand.

Naruto drew back his attack and yelled, **"Wind Style: Rasengan!"**

The spiral attack slammed into Sasuke' s **chidori. **The wind canceled out the lightning of the technique. The spiraling orb slammed into Sasuke's midsection making him call out in pain. Sasuke cried out even louder as the wind around the technique sliced him and the grinding chakra smashed into his gut.

Sasuke was sent flying right at the three spectators.

Kakashi was so wrapped up in his thoughts of being Anko's master that he never saw it coming until it was too late. The Uchiha slammed into the disgraceful Hatake and sent him flying into a tree. When the dust settled it showed both of them were knocked out.

"All right Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she ran down to Naruto and kissed him deeply.

When they broke apart Anko grabbed Naruto and pulled his head into her bust making Hinata flush red in jealousy.

"Thank goodness you won," Anko said in a pitiful voice, "That mean Kakashi was going to make me his personal servant if you lsot. Oh, the horrible things he would have done to me!"

Naruto was currently flariling his arms around trying to breath while being smothered by Anko's chest. Hinata finally had enough and ripped Naruto out of Anko's chest.

"Air!" Naruto yelled in an overdramatic fashion, "At last we meet again!"

Hinata and Anko giggled at the boy's antics.

Anko looked at the two stooges and said, "I guess we should drop those two off at the hospital huh?"

Naruto gained a fox-like grin and said, "Not just yet."

**A little while later…**

Kakashi groaned in pain wondered what had happened. He tried to move his arm to rub his sore stomach when he realized that he couldn't move his arms. In fact, he couldn't move at all. He opened his one eye to see that he was tied up in ninja wire. Nearby was Sasuke who was also in the same predicament.

Suddenly the smell of water reached his nose.

He looked down to see he was over the girl's side of the hot springs. He grew really nervous when he saw that Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Yuugao, Anko, and the girls from the rookies were all there.

A low whistle from nearby got their attention. They looked to see Naruto grinning evilly at them.

He took out a kunai and cut the wire holding them up the two splashed down in the water.

As the duo rose up from the water they were hit with an incredible amount of killing intent. They turned to see all the girls glaring at them.

"Hey ladies," Kakashi said nervously, "Nice day isn't it?"

Kurenai said, "It was nice till you two showed up and ruined it."

Hana said, "Good thing you did though…I need to vent some frustrations."

Tsume said, "Ditto."

Yuugao drew her sword form who knows where and said, "I'm very disappointed in you sempai."

The other girls were just looking on with rage.

The girls all pounced and started beating on the duo. Anko and Hinata were both grinning throughout the beating and they mentally thanked Naruto for giving them this opportunity.

Meanwhile Naruto sneezed.

**Later…**

All was quiet in the village. People were walking around minding their own business. Some people, however, were on guard since they knew that moments like this were normally shattered in moments.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY INCOMPETENT!?"

If they could the people who were on guards would have said, "I told you so."

In the hokage's office a beaten, bruised, clawed, beaten, and freaked out Kakashi sat in a wheel chair in front of the Hokage who was completely livid.

The old man growled, "You taught a B-ranked assassination technique to a boy who had no qualms about killing, and is obviously mentally unstable!?"

Kakashi stuttered, "Hokage-sama I needed to teach Sasuke the **chidori **to keep him happy so he can stay in the village."

The sandaime growled, "Don't lie to me Hatake. You taught him that technique, and have been playing favorites, because you feel it is the best way to pay back Obito. I know you think your intentions are good, but you are only making things worse. Sasuke is clearly unstable and unfit to be a ninja. I have tried to be patient with you Hatake, but my patience has finally reached its end! You are hereby demoted to Chuunin and are reassigned to the mental ward at the hospital 24/7!"

Kakashi said, "But that is a complete waste of my talents!"

The old man said, "I don't care. Until you prove yourself worthy of jonin rank you are going to be stuck there! As for your precious Uchiha after his use of an assassination technique on a fellow Konoha ninja he is going to have his Sharingan and his chakra sealed away and have his Shinobi license revoked."

Kakashi's eye widened and he said, "Then why don't you do the same to Naruto? He used an A-ranked technique on Sasuke."

The sandaime scoffed and said, "Don't play that cred with me. Naruto only used his technique to coutner Sasuke's before it killed him. Now get out of my office before I decide to use you for target practice!"

Kakashi spun his wheel chair around and bunred ruber getting out of there.

The sandaime sighed loudly and said, "It's a shame to see such talent gone to waste."

**In the hospital…**

Sasuke was livid as he lay in his hospital bed. That dobe had been outdoing him at every turn. He was starting to think that the village didn't have anything else to offer him in power. He was brought out of his self indulging thoughts when he suddenly felt multiple chakra signatures around him.

Four parts of the room became distorted before the illusion was lifted revealing five people.

The first was a man with dark skin, black hair done in a pineapple shaped hair do with four arms.

The second was a red head with a cap and gray clothing holding a flute.

The third was a really fat guy with red hair and really squinty eyes.

The fourth was a man with pale skin, gray hair, and blue lipstick with what resembled a second head coming out of his back.

The only thing they had in common was the fact that they all had on a headband that had a musical note on them: The symbol for the village hidden in the sound.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha?" the red head asked, "He doesn't seem like much."

Sasuke glared at the woman and said, "What do you idiots want?"

The pale man said, "Easy there. My name is Sakon. This is my brother Ukon. The red head is Tayuya, the big guy is Jirobo, and the sadistic looking guy is Kidomaru."

Sasuke scoffed and said, "Like I care. Now, what do you want?"

Sukon said, "Simple…we've been sent by Orochimaru-sama to take you to Oto so that you can train."

Sasuke grinned. If Konoha didn't have the resources to make him stronger there was no reason for him to stay here anymore. He got up with a little bit of difficult from his injuries and said, "Let's go."

**Later….**

Sasuke and the sound four sound ninja ran out of Konoha relatively undetected.

When they were a good distance out of the village they stopped.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed, "We have to keep going."

Kidomaru said, "Something's wrong. We aren't the only ones out here."

Suddenly a familiar voice said, "Rhino! Gorilla! Elephant! Gravity Crush!"

The sound of a sword swinging through the air was heard and Ukon and Sakon screamed in pain as some invisible force suddenly crushed their conjoined body into a very freaking looking pancake.

Out from the trees Naruto dropped followed by a couple of ANBU.

"Seriously Sasuke," Naruto said, "Did you really think that we wouldn't have suspected that you would try to run away to some other village? What do you think we are stupid? Don't answer."

Jirobo growled, "You arne't getting in our way squirt. Orochimaru-sama will have the Uchiha!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "You know I was going to just beat you guys up but since fat boy over there just had to mouth off I'm going to crush all of you!"

Naruto took the three coins he had on his belt and transferred them to his OOO driver. He ran the scanner over it and the computerized voice said, "Sai! Gorilla. Zou. Sagohzo! Sagohzo!"

There was a flash and Naruto was covered in silver and gray armor. The head had large orange eyes. The top of the head had what looked like a rhino's horn on it. The arms were large and he hands looked like giant boxing gloves with normal sized fingers on the inside of it allowing OOO to grip. The legs were pretty much normal except the boots were pointed. The chest medal had the image of a rhino's head on top, a gorilla's face in the middle, and the bottom had what looked like the image of an elephant.

OOO made a come here motion. The fat guy charged and was swung a fist with the intent to crush OOO. His belbow crashed into OOO"s chest making him cry out in pain as the metal broke his limb.

"Wow," OOO said, "Fat and dumb. What a combination."

OOO drew back his fist and slammed his armored oversized fist into Jirobo's stomach making him double over. OOO's horn flashed before he drew head back and unleashed a vicious head butt. The force behind it was enough to crack Jirobo's head and smashed his brains into the back of his head.

Kidomaru spat out some webbing and flew it at OOO. The webbing wrapped around OOO and kept him from moving. With incredible strength OOO tore through the webbing. Kidomaru was so shocked he didn't see OOO bring up his foot and stomped onto the ground forming a minor earthquake. Kidomaru lost his balance and ell to one knee. OOO charged forward with his horn glowing. The sharp appendage slammed into Kidomaru's chest piercing his heart and then sent him flying backwards and he crashed down tot eh ground with a huge hole in his ribcage.

Tayuya drew out her flute and started to play. OO started to fall under the genjutsu that was slowly forming around him. OOO then started banging his chest with his oversized fists. The sonic waves disrupted the son Tayuya was playing and made the caused her to actually float into the air. OOO jumped up and brought both his oversized fists down on Tayuya's head knocking her into the ground.

OOO shook his head at the sight of the woman before he heard the sound of chirping birds.

He spun around to see Sasuke charging at him with a **chidori **flaring in his hand. OOO slammed his fists onto his chest sending out a sound wave that stopped Sasuke and knocked him backwards onto the ground.

OOO walked over to grab Sasuke before he was suddenly smashed into from the side. OOO turned to see a man he never thought he would see agan.

He was a tall muscular silver hair man with a nauseating grin on his face.

"Mizuki," OOO said, "I was wondering if I would ever run into you again."

Mizuki: the chuunin instructor at the academy that Naruto had put away during his first real mission before he was even a genin.

"It's been a long time demon brat," Mizuki spat, "I see you've learned a few new tricks. Let's see how well they cope with fighting me."Mizuki started to grow and turned into a giant humanoid tiger.

Mizuki charged and swung his claws that met with OO's chest igniting sparks on his medal and smoke rose up. OOO caught Mizuki's following punch before he unleashed his own punch sending the silver haired girl flying like a rag doll and slammed into a tree.

Mizuki then dodged a massive head butt from OOO that formed a huge dent in the side of the tree.

OOO then spun around and slammed a powerful punch that knocked him backwards and sent him rolling. OOO then stomped sending seismic wave that made Mizuki stumble and fall.

OOO then took the scanner of his belt and scanned his belt.

"Scanning Charge: Saghohzo Impact!"

OOO jumped up slamming his feet into the ground sending a small quake pulled Mizuki into the ground. He was then pulled him towards OOO. OOO's gloves and horn flashed as he drew them all back and deliver a double handed punch and a powerful head butt all at the same time.

The powerful attack tore Mizuki apart as there was nothing left of the demented traitor as his body was completely destroyed.

OOO then transformed back into Naruto and the ANBU came forward. The ANBU wrapped Tayuya and Sasuke in ninja wire before applying chakra cuffs to them and going back to the village.

"You won't be able to escape retribution this time Uchiha," Naruto said out loud, "Not this time."

**Cut! Okay next time is Sasuke's execution and well I'll leave the rest of that guessing. If there is anything else you need to know ask me. Now we'll see you all later. Also to certain authors who's stories are in my favorites…update damn it. okay see you all later bye. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Execution and a problem

It had been a total of six hours after Naruto had returned from his mission to retrieve Sasuke from his attempted defection. In that time a lot had happened. First, Sasuke had been taken into custody and was now locked in a holding cell. Sakura immediately went back to hating Naruto and tried to attack him which ended hilariously.

Then Tsunade announced that Sasuke was going to be executed on the grounds of using lethal force towards a fellow Konoha ninja and attempting to betray the village. Now, the civilian council may have started kissing Naruto's butt now, but they would still kiss the Uchiha's butt. They talked to the old man saying that it was probably the work of the curse mark, but the old man wasn't budging on the subject. His teachers despised traitors and so did he. Sasuke Uchiha would be executed the following morning.

To top that all off Tayuya had been taken to the interrogation department to see if they could get any information out of the red head. To the shock, and slight disappointment, of Ibiki she complied almost immediately. The red head held no love for her former master as he had done nothing, but use her as a scapegoat and was most likely going to have her killed when she didn't have any more usefulness or she just use her for some of his sickening experiments. The girl spilled everything she knew about his experiments, and a few of his base locations in fire country.

**At the dango bar in the village….**

Hinata and Anko sat across from eac hother looking really serious.

"Anko," Hinata said, "I have to be blunt with you. I'm tire of you always flirting with Naruto-kun!"

Anko chuckled and said, "Hey, I already had the kids attention before he went and got with you pale eyes. Besides why would he prefer you over me? Sure you're developing nice, but I'm sure that the kid wants a real woman."

Hinata scowled and said, "Listen I'm his girlfriend. I'm all that he needs. Besides I really doubt that he would want to be with an old hag like you!"

Anko snarled, "Old!? Who are you calling old you brat!?"

Hinata answered, "You heard me. I really doubt you'd even be able to keep up with him if he ever did get close to you."

Anko snarled. She rose up and was about to start cursing the girl out when the sound of excitement was heard. The duo forgot about their argument and ran outside to figure it out what was going on.

Anko stopped a nearby chunnin and asked, "What's going on? Why is everyone so excited?"

The chuun looked at Anko and said, "Have you had your head under a rock lady? Sasuke Uchiha is on his way to his execution!"

Anko said, "We can finish out argument later, pale eyes. I want to see that duck haired punk get his head cut off. Maybe somebody will allow me to feed what's left of him to my snakes."

She said the last part almost giddily. Hinata shrugged when she heard that, but she had to agree that it was a good thing that the guy was going to be killed. It wasn't something that she would normally think, but she never really like the Uchiha. This was going to be interesting.

Hinata ran for the executioner's block and found the rest of the village waiting there.

Slowly out of the tower Sasuke was escorted with chakra suppressing cuffs and with a spike collar around his neck and he was slowly lead to the block where he was placedon his knees anf forced to bend over with his neck right on the block. The executioner decided to go medieval on the whole execution thing and was wearing no shirt with a black cloth over his head and holding a very big ax.

"People of Konoha," Hiruzen said, "We have come to witness the execution of Sasuke Uchiha. He has been found guilty of attempting treason, and an attack upon a fellow Konoha ninja. His sentence shall be carried out now. Do you have any last words you would like to say Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared up at the old man and spat, "You can't do this to me! Konoha needs my Sharingan to survive! If you kill me then all of Konoha will fall to the ground and burn!"

Hiruzen scoffed and said, "We have gotten along just fine without yoru so-called god's eyes, Uchiha. We are more than ready to make it out of here without it."

Hiruzen motioned to the executioner. He rose up his ax and then brought it down on the Uchiha's neck severing his head from his shoulders in one swift motion.

Sasuke's few remaining fan girls cried out in sorrow at seeing their beloved die. Almost immediately they got over it and went on with their lives.

Naruto grinned as he finally saw the Uchiha get his comeuppance. He made his way out of there and found himself at his old training grounds.

A few minutes afterward he was me by Anko and Hinata.

"Hey girls," Naruto said, "did you see that execution. I think that guy got the idea for it from an old medieval book or something."

Anko nodded and said, "Yeah…I think that I should research the whole medieval thing. I think some of the methods in there may come in handy for torture."

Naruto nodded and said, "I think you might want to look into some ole inquisition I heard about. They came up with a lot of torture devices and a whole lot of crazy ways to execute people."

Anko rubbed her chin in thought and said, "Maybe…wait we're getting off topic. Listen, kid we need to talk to you about something."

Naruto looked between the two girls and hoped that this wasn't about what he thought it was going to be about.

Hinata said, "Naruto…I know your dating me, but Anko is always hitting on you in some way and I know that it seem stop have an effect on you. I have to ask you, Naruto-kun. Do you prefer her or me?"

Naruto started to sweat when he heard that. Naruto's head was working a mile a minute and it was currently going through the worse case scenarios. If he said he preferred Anko Hinata would get really upset and kick his butt. Then he would have to face the wrath of her father, Kurenai, Asuma (trying to get on her good side), and the rest of the Konoha 12 minus Sakura. If he said he's prefer Hinata he would get chomped by Anko's snakes. Then he would get beaten by Hana, Kurenai and by extension Asuma, and probably get torture by Ibiki.

"Naruto," Anko said crossing her arms, "We're waiting."

Naruto was nervous and was looking between both girls with a nervous look on his face.

Suddenly as if Kami was answering his prayers of getting out of this situation a familiar voice yelled, "NARUTO!"

Naruto spun around and saw Kakashi with a furious expression on his face.

"Oh jeez," Naruto said, "You don't learn do you?"

Kakashi ignored the jab and said, "I'm going to make you pay. You got rid of my one chance to make things right with Obito!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who the hell is Obito?"

Kakashi growled, "Obito Uchiha was an old teammate of mine. When we were on a mission near Earth country we were ambushe by some Iwa nin. We fought and Obito was crushed under a boulder. With his dying breat he gave me his eye which I now wear proudly. It was because of my arrogance that Obito was killed and now I'm going to kill you for ending my chance to make things right with him, you damn demon!"

Kakashi charged forward and tackled Naruto the ground. The young Namikze kicked the insane jonin out of his way before he managed to get up. The jonin was immediately on him again and tackled him with incredible force. When he tackled him Kakashi was focusing chakra into his hands. The chakra actually hit Naruto's coin dispenser. There was a plume of chakra and the air around them started to distort.

"What the hell is this?" naruto asked as he looked around as the air distorted.

"Naruto!" the girls cried in shock as there was a flash of dark purple and they were both gone.

Anko and Hinata ran to the Hokage's office after that.

They managed to get some Inuzuka dogs after them, but when they went to the raining grounds they found that there was nothing there. It was as if the blonde had just disappeared into thin air. Hinata and Anko both had negative feeling in their guts as this happened.

**With Naruto in who knows where…**

Kakashi and Naruto were grappling. Naruto managed to keep the obviously crazed ninja from killing him. The blonde had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it.

"I'll kill you demon," Kakashi growled, "I'll kill you for taking away my chance at redemption with Obito and for killing my sensei!"

Naruto groaned in frustration before he said, "Oh will you just shut up already?!"

Naruto drew back his arm and unleashed a vicious right hook sending the man spiraling away. Naruto was pushed away and hit the wall of the large energy vacuum they were falling in. Kakashi hit another wall and went right through.

**With Kakashi…**

Kakashi fell out of the sky and hit the ground with a loud crack. Kakashi groaned in pain and said, "What just happened?"

Suddenly a familiar voice asked, "Well well, what do we have here?"

Kakashi looked up at the voice and saw his sensei, the Youndaime Hokage standing above him.

"Sensei," Kakashi said, "you're alive."

Kakashi was then the victim of a vicious punt kick to the face and was sent flying to the ground. Kakashi got up and saw hi sensei cracking his knuckles.

"Hello Kakashi," said a familiar female voice.

Kakashi turned around just in time to be socked in the face by a fist. When his vision cleared he saw Kushina, the yondaime's wife who looked just as equally miffed as her husband.

A low growl from nearby got his attention. The figures were a man with black hair, an onyx eyes, and an eye patch. The second was a girl with brown hair and purple rectangle marks on her cheeks.

"Obito," Kakashi said, "Rin."

"Kakashi," Obito said, "I can't believe you. You favor a traitor over the son of your own teacher."

Kakashi spat and said, "That was the Kyuubi in disguise! There's no way that he could be sensei's son. If he was I would have known about it!"

Minato growled, "There was a reason I didn't tell anyone about our union. We had many enemies in Konoha as well as outside of it. Kakashi you have disgraced everything I've taught you. You turned your back on my teaching just for some petty revenge on a child who had no choice in what happened to him!"

Kushina said, "You continued to hurt my baby even after he proved his power."

Obito said, "You took and abused the gift I gave you when I died."

Rin said, "Not to mention you stole the dog summoning contract that I had when I died."

Minato said, "You turned your back on my teachings. Now it's payback time."

With those words the group of formerly dead ninja converged on the silver haired jonin.

"Wait," Kakashi said desperately, "Wait I'm sorry. Please!"

Minato scowled down at his former student forming a **rasengan **and said, "Not a chance."

Screams of pain echoed through the world.

**With Naruto…**

The blonde landed on the ground with a crash and rubbed his arm as he shook himself trying to figure out what had just happened.

Naruto was brought out of his musings when the sound of swinging swords reached his ears.

The blonde ran to a nearby cliff and saw some crazy battle. There were ships, and people fighting all over the place. There were a few ships, a lot of people with rifles or swords and some people with really freaky powers.

Some could turn into ice, magma, light, one guy just punched the air and sent out a wave, a guy swung a sword and sliced a portion of a giant ice wave apart. There was a guy who was stretching his arm and legs to incredible lengths and another one was flying around with flaming arms. There was even the corpse of a giant yellow demon with horns and red hair. It was also missing a leg.

A good distance away from that there was a man on his knees with two soldiers on either side of him holding swords. It was clear that he was going to be executed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Naruto asked out loud.

**Cut! Okay let me explain something. Naruto's ability to go to different dimensions with the assistance of some deity is in the medals. You see there was some residual energy from the vortex that sucked them into Naruto's world was left on it. If Naruto focuses chakra into all the coins at once he is able to open a portal, but it can be unpredictable. That is why Naruto is in this dimension. See you all later, bye. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Challenge by Nick Terakidan. I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Combat and a New Teacher

Naruto looked around and he was really freaked out at all that he was seeing. There were so many weird things going on that he couldn't even explain it. All of this was just so unreal.

"You, there!" said a new voice.

Naruto turned around to see a bunch of men in marine outfits. The men pointed swords, axes, weird barreled things, and other weapons at him."You are under arrest for conspiring with pirates!" the man who spoke earlier said.

Naruto looked confused and said, "Pirates? Dude what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense!"

The marine man said, "Don't play stupid with me boy. Get him!"

A bunch of the marines came forward and tried to grab the blonde. Naruto threw out a punch that slammed right into the man's head with a loud crack. He dodged a swing from an ax. He took out his sword and slashed the man across the back. He fell to the ground just as the last marine came forward and tried to run Naruto through with a javelin. Naruto ducked underneath the weapon before hitting the man with an upper cut. He then grabbed the weapon and broke it.

"That was a little disappointing," Naruto said.

He was cut off when he felt something rushing towards him. The man dodged a blast of energy just barely. He turned and saw a freakishly tall man. He wore a funny looking cap, a black shirt with a white circle that almost resembled a cross hair, gray pants, brown shoes, and gloves. He had black hair just barely seen with his hat. His skin was dark and his eyes were completely blank.

The large man looked at him and the unconscious marines around him and said, "Unknown enemy detected. Surrender now or prepare to be captured."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "What the heck are you talking about?"

The removed a glove and showed his palm which had a hole in it. Light focused in the hand and was about to fire when he was suddenly struck in the back of the head.

As it was it stumbled forward and the area that was struck started turned to stone and was broken apart.

The person who struck the giant revealed himself…or rather herself. It was a very tall and slender woman. She was well proportioned and her assets were so big Naruto couldn't believe that she was able to stand up straight. She land long flowing black hair, and a beautiful face. She wore a purple battle dress with a slit along the side revealing her long legs.

"Great," Naruto said, "Now I have to deal with killer models."

The woman scoffed and said, "Who are you? Answer before you suffer the same fate as this poor being."

Naruto sighed and said, "Okay will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on already?!"

The woman looked surprised at the boy and said, "Who are you child?"

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "Manners dictate that you give your name first."

The woman scowled, but said, "I am Boa Hancock,"

Naruto said, "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

A cry of pain was heard. The duo turned to see two people. One was a really tall guy with black ahir, amber colored sunglasses, a marine captain outfit, and a yellow pants and white shoes. The other was significantly shorter with an orange button up tank top, red shorts, sandals, and really by eyes.

"Luffy!" Boa yelled seeing the boy on the ground.

"Is that your boyfriend or something?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, the powerful woman who just took down a giant with her own two hands blushed and gained a dreamy expression as she put her hands to her face.

"I hope that he may be one day," she said in a lovelorn voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "It looks like your side isn't doing very good. The pirates I mean. Why are we here anyway?"

Boa regained her serious look and said, "They are here to fight and bring back one of their own. A man named Portugas D. Ace, Luffy's older brother. I have to help him."

Naruto stopped her and said, "Wait…do you have any friends nearby…preferably your own crew?"

The woman nodded.

Naruto said, "Bring them…I'll save your friend lover girl."

Boa blushed and nodded as they both ran in different directions.

Naruto jumped up before he focused his chakr and the birth driver appeared on his belt. He slid in a coin and the armor activated.

"Looks like you're going to die here straw hat," the tall man said in a laid back tone, "Too bad you were too slow to save your brother."

The man raised his foot which started to shine brightly.

Just as he was about to kick a few blasts shot past his head breaking his concentration causing the glow to falter. He and Luffy turned to see Birth running straight at them still firing. As he closed in a he slid another coin into his belt and his chest orb popped open revealing the Salamander Launcher.

"Fire," Naruto said as the cannon glowed and fired.

The blast hit the man in the chest, but as it did it the man turned into light which shocked the Kamen rider greatly. The light beam that was once human shot into the air and the blast continued. It slammed into the gallows. On top of it Ace grinned as the gallows fell. He jumped at ht eright moment and landed on both his feet and started running.

"Protugas is escaping!" a marine yelled, "Stop him!"

The marine swung his ax prompting Ace to dodge. The attack actually sliced through his cuffs actually destroying the only thing that was keeping his power locked.

As he landed his arm burst into flames and he yelled, **"Fire Fist!"**

The flames fired off of Ace's arm like a cannon.

"Hey, Ace!" Luffy yelled as he ran up and engaged his brother in a manly/brotherly hug…wow that was weird for me to write.

"Hey little bro," the man said, "I'm glad to see you alive. Did you manage to save my hat?"

Luffy looked dejected and said, "No."

Birth tilted his head to the side as he saw that the man was just saved from being executed and he was worried about his hat. Judging by the look on the man's face this was probably something normal for them both.

At that moment a voice yelled from above, "You won't be getting away that easy. **Eight Shaku Curved Jewel!"**

They all looked up to see the tall man from before was focusing light into his hands. As he focused multiple blasts of light were shot down around the poor people below. Everyone scattered. A lot of people were unlucky to be in the middle of the slaughter and were killed by the powerful attack.

Thinking quickly Birth pulled out the Birth Buster and put a cell medal in it. He pointed it at the man and said, **"Cell Burst mode. Cell Medal Shot!"**

A powerful blast was launched form the nozzle of the gun and went straight at the still cackling man. He was so busy laughing he didn't noticed the attack until too late. The explosion was huge and there was a large plume of smoke.

Birth grinned thinking that he won. At that moment another beam of light shot out of the smoke and shot down towards Birth's position. The man appeared before he swung out a powerful, light speed kick that slammed right into his chest making him cry out in pain. Sparks flew from Birth's chest and his body was sent flying.

Birth crashed itn owall and hit the ground with a thud.

A large muscular man with a huge white mustache said, "We have what we came for. Let's go!"

The pirates immediately started retreating. The large man in question didn't turn around. Instead he drew back his fist and unleashed a flurry of powerful punches that sent massive shockwaves that knocked the marines and captains off their feet and onto the ground.

The ships were then launched out of the bay by huge plumes of water.

Birth rose up from his place n the ground a distance away and he let out a low groan. He looked up to see one of the giant things from before. This one was holding a bible as compared to the other one.

"Come on, big guy," the kamen rider said, "Show me what you got."

The man took off his gloves revealing a paw that resembled a bear's. He drew it back and sen totu a strike that made Birth disappear in a flash.

Birth screamed as he flew through the air and then he crashed back first into the ground. The crater was in the form of a bear's paw print. Birth's armor flashed and then he turned back to normal. Naruto would be unconscious for a few more hours and then he would be found.

Naruto groaned as he looked up. He realized that he was actually lying in a bed. He got up and saw that his sword was gone. He looked around and looked outside of the room he was in to see that there was a woman…floating outside the door. She had bright pink hair done up in two large pig tails with black and white flower hair pins and a little red crown with a cross on top of her head. She wore black and white striped tights over her legs, a red miniskirt and a pair of red buckled boots. She wore red lipstick, a lot of eyeliner, and she was holding an umbrella in the shape of a mini devil.

"I see you finally woke up whiskers," the pink haired girl said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the girl floated closer.

She smiled slightly and answered, "My name is Perona. Who are you?"

The whiskered kamen rider and answered, "Naruto."

The girl smiled and said, "Naruto. That's a pretty cute name. So are the whiskers."

The pinkette started to stroke Naruto's whisker marks. Naruto couldn't help, but purr when she started to do that. Perona squealed before she grabbed him and started to snuggle him yelling, "Kawaii!"

A new, no nonsense voice asked, "Perona what is going on?"

The two turned to see a man standing in the door. It was a tall, lean man with a short beard, and sideburns that pointed up. His eyes were actually yellow making them look like a hawk's eyes. He wore a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He also had on light purple pants with black buckled boots. On his back, clearly taller than him, was an ornately decorated pitch black broad sword that had a very strong sheen and was slightly curved at the end, and had a large cross shaped guard on the hilt.

The man said, "I see your little guest has woken up."

Naruto got up and from the bed and grabbed his sword and said, "Who are you? Where am i?"

The man answered, "I am Dracule Mihawk. You are in a guest room in my castle after Perona brought you here. I saw you in that fight at Marineford while I was still there. A shame a child who showed such skill is really so weak."

Naruto snarled and said, "Weak? Who are you calling weak? You're probably overcompensating something with that huge sword of yours."

Perona giggled when she heard Naruto's joke. Naruto was surprised to see Mihawk hadn't even moved when he threw out that insult. Mihawk just stood there with an annoyed gleam in his eyes.

"So you think your strong?" the swordsman said, "Well then….why don't you prove it."

Moments later the duo was in the courtyard of the castle that Dracule called home. Naruto heaved his sword and charged forward. Mihawk didn't move an inches. The swordsman placed his hands on the cross pendant on his neck and took off the bottom of it revealing a small blade.

Naruto swung his weapon and Mihawk trust his dagger forward and said, **"Small Knife Single Thrust."**

Naruto swung his sword just for the swordsman to dodge it and stab his dagger into Naruto's chest making him scream in pain. Naruto stepped back clutching the puncture wound that was in his chest. Luckily Mihawk wasn't trying to kill him with that knife.

"Weakling," Mihawk said, "You really are a pathetic child. You have no grip on the real world."

Naruto gripped the sword in his hands. He refused to accept that he was weak after all the things that he's done, all the people he's fought, all the people he's beaten. Naruto unconsciously called on the Kyuubi's chakra. The marks on his face darkened, red bubbly chakra focused around him, and his eyes turned crimson with red slits.

Naruto shot forward with his weapon and he charged forward at an incredible speed. Mihawk saw this coming thanks to his keen eye sight. He also saw the burn marks the chakra caused form on the ground. The blonde jumped up and brought his sword down on. Mihawk grabbed the sword on his back and brought it out blocking the attack aimed at him. he then pushed it back. After that he swung his weapon forming a huge gash on Naruto's chest. The blonde cried out as he stepped back. His wounds started to close up and he let out a ragged breath.

"Impressive," the man said, "Not very many times do I get to use Yoru."

Naruto said, "I'm not weak. I've beaten many people plenty of times. All of them were incredibly powerful. Why can't I beat you?"

The swordsman said, "Child you may not know this, but I am the most powerful swordsman on the planet."

He looked up and asked, "The most powerful huh? Then I guess I never did stand a chance. You would have done good in my world."

That word got Mihawk's attention and he asked, "Your world?"

**Later…**

Mihawk's normally calm and emotionless expression was replaced with a look of shock as he looked at them. Perona was looking just as shocked as Mihawk was.

They were surprised to hear that Naruto' world was ruled by ninjas that were able to manipulate elements like the people how ate different devil fruits. Naruto was surprised that the world he was in was ruled by pirates and marines. He was also surprised to hear about the cursed fruit that gave people powers when they were eaten.

"I must say you've gained my interest boy," Mihawk said, "I can train you to fuly utilize that weapon on your back, and maybe teach you a few other tricks while we're at it."

Perona squealed and said, "Yay! The cutie gets to stay with us!"

She continued to do this for a few seconds until Mihawk said, "Cockroach."

Upon hearing that word the pink haired screamed, "Where?!"

She jumped up on a chandelier and was shaking like a leaf being blown in the wind.

Naruto couldn't help, but let out a low chuckle when he saw that. he looked at Mihawk whose eyes were the only thing that showed his amusement.

'_Oh great,' _Naruto said, _'I'm going to end up training with another version of Sasuke.'_

**FOR PETE'S SAKE ACTUALLY READ THIS!**

**Cut! Okay Naruto is going to be trained by Mihawk alongside Zoro when he shows up. I don't think I'll be adding Perona to the harem. I mean you all know how the pink haired girl is with cute things and you've seen how women react to Naruto's whisker marks. It probably would have been funny if she saw him when she was little. **

**In case you've noticed...or not noticed, i've delete four chapters. before this, or they will be deleted, depends on when you read this. Anyway, I realized i went through the chapters a bit too fast. I've decided that I will be replacing these chapters with more...believable chapters that introduced the new characters one by one, show how Naruto got the Rinnegan, and some character development. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 14: Training and going out into the world.

"Come on, is that the best you got?!"

"In your dreams, cat face!"

The shout was coupled by the sound of clashing metal. The desolate, dreary looking island was the source of the noise. In the middle of a large courtyard Naruto was standing and panting pretty hard. Compared to a month ago his jacket was in tatters, scars covered his arms, and he had a few rips in his pants and shirt.

Across from him was a man with green hair, three earrings on one ear, and a series of bandages all over his chest and arms. He wore black pants, boots, and held three swords, one in each hand and one in his teeth and a green sash around his waist.

The two were facing each other and glaring at one another.

It had been a month since Naruto had arrived in the home of Dracule Mihawk. In that time Naruto had learned a great deal about wielding his sword from the Warlord. Naruto was surprised when he learned the great swordsman couldn't use chakra. It almost made Naruto shudder. If this guy was born in his world, there was no doubt he would be a force of nature.

Naruto's first few days of training involved swinging a huge set of weights, the problem was that he had to do it without using chakra to enhance his strength. Dracule would always somehow manage to sense when he did and hit him over the side of the head with the flat side of his sword. Naruto's own physical strength had gone up as well as increasing his already insane stamina.

Around that time a new character came, a green haired man by the name of Roanoa Zoro. Zoro and Naruto were a little shaky at first, but they got along fine. Zoro and Naruto's conjoined training involved facing off against a group of monkeys called humandrills.

Now, this normally wouldn't be a problem given Naruto's powers, however these monkeys were incredibly intelligent. They copied Naruto's every move in the armored forms he used. When he used Sagohzo combo he was countered by a humandrill wearing big gauntlets and a spiked helmet. If he used the Shauta he was counted by one using a pair of whips in each hand. There was also the fact that they copied Zoro's sword style, the three sword style, as well as Dracule's sword style.

It took quite a while, but Naruto and Zoro together managed to defeat the super monkeys, as Naruto would dub them.

As Naruto and Zoro were sparring Dracule and Perona were standing watching them. Dracule had a serious look, but Perona had a lovelorn look on her face as she stared longingly at the two swordsmen.

Dracule called out, "Enough. Naruto, come here for a minute."

The tired blonde approached the master swordsman.

"What is it sensei?" the out of dimensions boy asked.

Dracule said, "I do not believe you will grow completely strong while here. You have grown stronger, but you must gain true experience in the world."

Naruto blinked and said, "You're sending me away?"

The man said, "Yes. This world has many challenges in it. There are strong people who will force you to grow in ways you haven't imagined."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He knew training would be effective, but it doesn't mean anything if he didn't get some real world experience.

"You will leave tomorrow," the man said.

Naruto nodded and went into the castle to rest for his coming journey. Perona looked a bit sad to see Naruto leaving.

Dracule turned to Perona and mentally sighed and said, "You can go with him if you want to."

Perona squealed in happiness and flew after the blonde boy. The swordsman temporarily felt bad about this, but then felt good because he would get that pink haired girl out of his hair for quite some time.

**The next day…**

Naruto, Dracule, Perona, and Zoro all stood at the pier. Around them were a bunch of Humandrills, but the large monkeys kept a great distance from them, as they were greatly afraid of Dracule Mihawk. In front of Naruto was a small dinghy. Dracule handed Naruto a stack of dollars which would act as his money for this world.

Zoro said, "Hey, whisker boy, be sure to keep your training up so we can fight again. If I find out you slacked off I will slice in half."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "You too, moss head!"

Zoro snarled at the all too familiar nickname that he heard from the blonde a few days after he first arrived.

Naruto and Perona, the latter a little nervously, got into the boat and started off. Mihawk nodded as they duo sailed off.

**A good amount of time (barely ten minutes) later…**

"I'm bored!"

Perona complained.

"I know," Naruto said, "You've said it like seven times already!"

Naruto was currentlydoing his best to ignore the pink haired girl. While her voice was grating like a certain pinkette back home, her whining was getting on his nerves a bit. She had to be a bit older than him and she was acting like a little kid. In all honesty it was a bit…strange to him.

"Look," Naruto said, "I have no control over the wind and currents. If I could make an island appear out of nowhere, I would, but I can't."

Perona blinked and said, "We could at least do something to pass the time."

Naruto shrugged and said, "I'm not playing I spy because that wouldn't work seeing as the only thing around is water and the occasional fish."

Perona blinked and said, "We could make out."

Naruto coughed on his own spit and said, "Are you serious!? I don't know you enough to do that!"

Perona blinked and said, "Well, we could get familiar with each other. We don't have anything else to do. And you never really did go into details about that red energy you used."

Naruto blinked and said, "You first."

Perona sighed and said, "Well, I lived on an island with a fishing village with my mommy and daddy. I didn't have very many friends because they all made fun of my crown or my pink hair. The only comfort I found was the little toys my mommy got from the shop she worked in. Then, Daddy went off with a group of townspeople to fight some bandits who were causing us trouble. He never came back."

Naruto could see and feel the sadness coming off Perona. He idly saw a few tears in the corners of her eyes.

Perona continued, "Later on, mommy got sick. I tried to help her and the doctor, but she died. After that I was all alone. The townspeople still cared for me, but then I made a mistake. I was so hungry. I found a fruit near the beach and ate it."

She held out her hand a long white ghost, with black eyes, and big orange lips and a big smile appeared shocking Naruto and making him pale slightly given he had a fear of ghosts.

"I ate a cursed fruit called the **Horo Horo no Mi (Hollow Hollow Fruit). **After I first used my powers I was seen as a freak, a monster. I was completely alone. The only thing I had left was my little dolls. After a while, I just left. Then I met a man named Gekko Moriah. He provided me with a home, and plenty of cute toys. I lived with him in a place called Thriller Bark for a long time. Then I fought a man named Usopp. He attacked me with a bunch of *shudder* cockroaches and then tricked me into thinking he could lift a ten ton hammer. A while later I ran into a guy named Bartholomew Kuma. He sent me flying with a simple hand gesture. After that I found myself at Dracule's castle."

Perona had a slight aura of sadness about her as she remembered when she read Gekko had died in the war of the best, the name given to the battle between the pirates and navy at Navy HQ.

Naruto looked at her and said, "We're a lot alike my friend."

Perona looked confused for a minute before Naruto explained.

He told her about his childhood, how he was hurt and neglected for a burden set on his shoulders by his own parents that he had absolutely no call in. How he was nearly killed on his fist mission, his rise to power, his changing of teams, all his exploits in the chuunin exams, and everything. Though, he decided to leave out the whole SSB incident because that would have distracted away from the story.

Perona blinked and asked, "How? How did you get past all the insults and glares and all that other stuff?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "I learned to ignore it. It is bad enough when people think you're a monster. It is even worse when you start to believe them."

Perona nodded.

Naruto then said, "What exactly do those ghosts of yours do?"

Perona summoned another ghost and said, "Well, they basically take away a person's will. I can also summon ones that explode, and I can form a giant illusion of myself."

Naruto blinked and said, "Impressive in battle, but what if you fight someone with an indomitable will?"

Perona looked confused for a moment, her head tilted to the side.

Naruto sighed and explained, "Try one on me."

Perona blinked and said, "Okay, **Negative Hollow."**

The thin ghost moved forward and flew through the blonde. There was a silence before Naruto sat up and grinned.

"The seal on me that holds back Katara," Naruto said, "Is held only by my will. Trust me it takes a lot of will to hold back a super powerful fox girl, especially during a certain time that occurs twelve times a year."

Naruto felt a pang ov pian go through his head and Katara growled, **"I heard that you punk!"**

Naruto rubbed his head to try and ebb away at the headache and continued, "Anyway, if that doesn't work what are you going to do?"

Perona blinked a bit. She hadn't through of that before. She remembered that she had always finished her opponents from a distance and never had to get up close. She thought for a moment."

Naruto thought for a minute and said, "You said that you can create these ghosts right? Why not use them like…uh, like armor or something like that?"

Perona blinked as she thought about that.

Suddenly, they were cut off from their talk when a huge shadow was cast over them.

The pair turned and their eyes widened. It was a huge galleon ship with a fox head at front. There was a black sail and flag on top had a rather crudely drawn image of a jolly roger that had fox head for the skull. At the front was a fox head and at the back was a fox tail.

"Hey, Captain," a voice yelled, "We found a pair of people in a dinghy!"

Another voice called out, "Let them on board."

A ladder fell down towards the two looked at each other.

"Well," Naruto said, "At least there's something to do now."

Naruto climbed the ladder while Perona just floated upwards. The pair landed on deck and was greeted by the sight of a lot of pirates. They were all dressed differently, but they all had one thing in common. All of them wore masks.

"So these are the two we found in the water," a voice said.

Naruto and Perona turned to see a very…weird looking man.

He was stout with thin arms and legs. He had almost a cleft lip-like mouth, and his hair went up in two separate points. His nose was red and very long, giving him a fox-like appearance. Perona thought Naruto's fox-like features were much better than this guy.

The stout man wore yellow-orange pants, held up by suspenders, with large, rotund buckles on the edges, tucked inside black boots that were white on the front part of the legs and had orange strings. Under his pants was some sort of strange indument circling his waist that was light-green with leaf-like motifs and orange laces on the front. He had an elaborate necklace hanging on his chest, with many circular orange and yellow pendants, and a blue, bigger and more elaborate central one, with ears on it resembling those of a fox. He also sported a fur-lined coat, with a large collar and big buttons on the right side. Naruto could see a shot wooden sword in the front pocket of his the others, he didn't wear a mask.

Naruto blinked as this guy looked pretty dang weird.

Next to him was a slender young woman with dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a long pointed nose. She wore a pink jumpsuit with extremely puffed pant legs, and which was unzipped on the top to reveal a bikini top beneath it. Her outfit was adorned by several large, white puff-balls, the most notable one being the one hanging from her hat. She also gave Naruto a look over that made him feel uncomfortable.

"So," the red nosed man said, "Who are you? And what were you drifting for? Was your ship attacked by a sea king or something?"

Naruto blinked and said, "In order, I'm Naruto and this is Perona, we weren't drifting we just didn't know where we were going, and no our ship wasn't attacked by anything. Now it is our turn to ask questions…who are you, and what's with the ugly flag?"

The world around them darkened as a single spotlight from nowhere shined down on the stout man.

"Fuefehfehfehfehfeh," he laughed strangely and said, "I am the brilliant and cunning leader of the all powerful Foxy Pirates! I am Foxy!"

His demeanor was loud and flamboyant as if he was the greatest in the world.

His demeanor immediately changed as it became sad and cried openly and said, "As or our flag it was stolen by a monstrous pirate!"

The other crew members became sad as well and started leaking tears.

Foxy continued, "It was horrible. We fought 290 battles against many pirates, adding their members to our crew. Then on our 291st battle we went against the son of a great criminal, a demonic swordsman, a cannibalistic chef, a devil woman, a tricky thief, a great liar, and a demented doctor. We lost our flag to the great and terrible Straw Hat Pirates!"

As he spoke the image of seven shadowed demonically grinning figures appeared behind the captain.

"How is he doing that weird effect thing?" Naruto whispered to Perona who could only shrug.

There was a tense silence for a moment then everything went back to normal.

The blue haired girl walked forward with a sway in her hips and said, "The name's Porche cutie. What do you say you ditch pinkie here and join our crew. You'd look pretty good in one of the foxy masks."

Naruto blinked and said, "Yeah…no. You'll have to be more persuasive if you want me to join."

The girl pouted and said, "Oh, I can be very persuasive."

Porche moved forward and was about to try something else when Perona touched down on the ground, closed her umbrella, and then smashed Porche over the head with it.

Perona spat out her tongue childishly and stood next to Naruto with an annoyed gleam in her eyes.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Porche yelled as she tackled Perona and the two started tumbling together on the ground.

The male pirates, and Naruto, looked on as the two wrestled. Naruto snapped out of his daze first and walked over to the wrestling girls. He grabbed them both and lifted them up off the ground. Then he proceeded to slam their heads together.

"Knock it off you two," Naruto said, "if you're going to cat fight wait until we have a mud pit."

"Fuehfehfehfehfehfeh," Foxy laughed, "I like this kid. Now that you're on board my ship you'll have to join my crew."

Naruto looked at Foxy and then said, "What?"

Foxy grinned and said, "Since you came on my ship it is only reasonable that you become a part of my crew, both of you."

Naruto scowled and said, "Not a chance you fat, red-nosed, weird laughing nut job!"

Foxy's face became serious.

"Okay, then," the man said, "We fight. If you win, we'll take you to the nearest island. If I win, you have to join my crew."

Naruto nodded. Perona walked next to Naruto and whispered, "I've heard about Foxy. They say he's really tricky in combat. He has all kinds of booby traps and tricks up his sleeves."

Naruto grinned and said, "Okay, let's see how tricky this guy is."

The Foxy Pirates backed away, giving the two plenty of room.

Foxy threw off his coat and donned a pair of boxing gloves. He bashed them together and charged forward.

Naruto dodged to the left. He took out his sword and swung it. Foxy ducked and spun around throwing another punch. Naruto grabbed the captain's wrist and threw him over his should and slamming him into the ground.

"This doesn't seem so bad," Naruto said.

The blonde shot forward and drew his sword back.

The black haired man threw out his punch and said, **"Slow Slow Beam!"**

A wave of purple energy flowed out of Foxy's glove and slammed into Naruto. Naruto immediately slowed.

"Fuehfehfehfehfehfeh," Foxy laughed and said, "Behold the power of the **Noro Noro no Mi (Slow Slow Fruit). **Now you'll move slowly for the next thirty seconds. It also allows me to do this!"

The man shot forward and drew back his fist and called out, **"Nine-Tails Rush!"**

A barrage of punches impacted Naruto. The blonde called out in pain and rolled backwards and hit the wall. Foxy laughed again only for the blonde to burst into smoke.

"What?" Foxy asked as he looked around, "Where did he go!"

Naruto's voice yelled, **"Wind Style: Wind Bullet Rain!"**

He looked up and saw the blonde above him as well as a barrage of wind bullets.

"**Slow Slow Beam!"**

The purple beam shot forward and slowed down the wind bullets. Naruto saw this and quickly pulled out three of his medals and slid them into his sword and hit the scanner.

"**Kuwagata! Kamakiri! Batta! Gatakiriba! Lightning Swarm!"**

Lightning arced off Naruto's sword and shot forward taking the form of flying grasshoppers and beetles. The bugs flew down between the balls of wind and slammed into the captain of the foxy pirates eliciting a scream of pain and forming a hole in the deck.

Naruto landed on the deck and yelled, "You alive in there?"

"I'm not done yet, boy!" Foxy yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped down into the hole. He looked around to see absolutely nothing.

He turned around to see a large square shaped object that had twenty boxing gloves in it with a head on top that looked like a gorilla's head.

"You may have found a way past my powers up on deck," the captain said, "but now you face the power of the Gorilla Puncher 13!"

The sound of gears turning was heard and Foxy said, **"Slow Marble Coach Devil!"**

The fox themed man fired of a bunch of blasts that reflected off the walls of room which Naruto noticed were reflective. The blonde moved quickly. He subconsciously thanked Anko's crazy training of sending waves of snakes at him for dodging practice.

Naruto then realized that the machine was moving forward with the treads on the bottom and pushing him back against the wall.

Finally, all the punches stopped and Naruto was prepared for something big. He was right to do so.

"**Gorilla Punch Golden Hits!"**

All the boxing gloves caught fire and shot forward. The fists smashed into the blonde and crushed him against the wall.

The fists recalled. The captain of the foxy pirates looked at the spot only to see a crushed and burned log amongst the shattered pieces of mirror.

"What?" Foxy thought out loud only for Naruto's arm to wrap around his neck.

"Nothing has saved the lives of more Shinobi than the great and omnipresent log," Naruto said before swinging his fist up and knocking the tricky captain up through the floorboards and onto his back.

Naruto jumped up and landed on the deck across from him.

"Okay," Naruto said, "Time to end this."

Naruto charged forward with his sword drawn.

Foxy just grinned and said, **"Slow Slow Beam!"**

The purple blast was sent at Naruto, which just made the blonde smirk. He brought out his word and held it in front of him. Just as he planned the purple beam reflected off his sword and hit the man slowing him down.

Naruto reached into the ground a purple energy flashed as he pulled out Medagabryu. The blonde took out a cell medal thing and put it into the slot. He shut the mouth.

"**Gulp."**

The blonde then drew back and sent it flying upwards into the sky until he was nothing but a little sparkle.

There was a tense silence in the area until the sound of screaming reached their ears. Foxy came down and smashed through the deck again.

"I'm okay," Foxy's voice called up towards them.

Naruto said, "Okay, take us the nearest island where we can get some supplies. And will someone get the red nosed weirdo before he dies from his wounds.

The crew nodded and plenty of members were already down in the lower deck getting their captain.

**A few minutes later…**

Perona and a good portion of the Foxy Pirates, watching in fascination and slight disgust at the sight of all the plates in front of Naruto.

"Where does it all go?" Perona asked out loud.

Naruto said, "Okay, that was nice. Now, when are we going to arrive at this next island?"

Perona answered, "We should be arriving pretty soon."

**Meanwhile…**

On the island in question a figure sat on a large rock on the side of a cliff. He was eclipsed in the shadow of a tree so the view can't tell what he looks like.

"Hmm," he hummed as he looked through a telescope and said, "Well, what do you know, another group of pirates heading this way. They've been getting more ambitious since the War of the Best."

The figure looked towards the water where a large shadowed area was.

"Hey, Storm Bringer," the figure yelled, "Go get rid of those pirates huh? I'd rather not have to deal with this today."

There was a low rumble from the water and it the shadow shot forward towards the Foxy Pirate's ship.

**Cut! Okay, for those of you who don't know why four chapters were deleted and this is in its place go back to the last chapter and read the bottom of the page. For those of you who won't even bother I realized I may have screwed up with the time skip and decided to do some rearranging and some better character introductions. **

**Also I've got complaining about Naruto getting beat by so many people when he's strong. In Naruto's world certain people like the warlords, fleet admirals and others would be considered S-rank people. Naruto hasn't fought any S-rank people so there! Also for those who would complain about Foxy hurting Naruto, the guy is a tricky pain in the neck and he could be deadly if he wasn't such and arrogant jerk. **

**Now onto something I'm surprised no one has done yet. **

Omake: Naruto vs. Wanze.

Maniacal laughing filled the air.

Wanze stood around a bunch of defeated ninja. He laughed evilly.

"Sasasasasasasa!" he laughed, "None of you can defeat me!"

A low snarl was heard behind him. he turned around, his expression not changing, he saw Naruto with a look of utter hate in his eyes.

"You!" he snarled, "I will never forgive you for what you've done!"

Wanze laughed, "Sassasa! Forgive me for defeating your comrades?"

Naruto snarled as his eyes turned red and his skin started to peel from his body revealing red chakra beneath.

"No!" Naruto growled, his voice becoming demonic, "You have desecrated ramen! For that you will die! Now prepare to suffer for dragging the name of the most delicious food on earth through the mud!"

Naruto then reached his four tailed state and charged forward.

The deceptively strong cook never stood a chance.

**Seriously, with Naruto's ramen addiction I'm surprised no one ever tried this!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 15: Silver Hair Shines in the Sun. The Strength of Delth Waters

The Sexy Fox was sailing towards the small island. Naruto and Perona were just finishing up their lunch when they felt the ship lurch as if it hit something.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, "Did we hit something?"

Foxy answered, "Not that I aware off. If there were rocks nearby our helmsman would have notified us."

At that moment a person from the crow's nest yelled, "Captain! There's a large shadow off the port bow! I think that's what we hit."

At that moment something shot up out of the water. As the mist from the explosion of water settled the Foxy Pirates and Perona all looked pretty freaked out.

It was a large serpentine creature with dark blue skin and black stripes in the shape of lightning bolts. It had a mouth full of large sharp teeth and eyes that were pure red and filled with malice.

The monster snarled and roared revealing a large hood that spread out from its back like a cobra.

The voice of a panicked crew member yelled, "ITS A SEA KING!"

The massive beast opened its mouth and fired a thick blast pure lightning from its mouth.

Nauto acted quickly and went through hand signs.

"**Wind Style: Supreme Breakthrough!"**

Naruto sent out a wave of wind much stronger than the Great Breakthrough. The blast of wind slammed into the lightning blast keeping it from the ship. The blasts met in mid air with a loud crash. The power behind the wind jutsu was enough to diminish the power of the lightning blast and divert it some. The blast took down one of the masts and it fell to the deck with a loud crash.

The creature was shocked at what it just saw.

From the shore the man who sent the Sea King gasped.

"What the heck was that? Must be a Logias user…maybe wind judging by that rush of air, or a different type of Parmencia."

Back on the sexy fox Naruto looked at Foxy and said, "Slow him down! I'll take care of this bug!"

Foxy nodded and called out, **"Slow Slow Beam!"**

A wave of purple went through the serpent slowing him down greatly.

Naruto quickly brought out the OOO Saber and put three cell medals in the slot.

"Triple Scanning Charge: OOO Bash!"

Naruto drew back the sword and yelled, "See ya!"

The swing that followed had no effect. A couple of seconds passed before time resume and when it did, everyone got the shock of their lives, save Naruto.

The cut tore through the fabric of space itself. While the massive gash was repaired the cut through the sea king wasn't. The electric serpent's halves fell to the ground with a loud splash.

Naruto grinned at his victory. He turned and saw the expressions on everyone's face. Their jaws were on the ground and their eyes were bugged out of their heads.

"What?"

The remark caused everyone to fall down anime style. Naruto actually swore he heard the sound of the wood on the deck cracking.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The figure under the tree crushed his telescope in his hands and glared at the ship.

"Those little….sons of…" he growled and said, "Time for some payback!"

He held out his hands and made a motion with them.

Back on the ship the water shook and rumbled while the ship began to sway back and forth.

Naruto said, "What the heck is going on? Is it another one of those sea kings?" 

Foxy answered, "No this is something different!"

The water surged and pulled the massive ship forward and brought them up to the shore, running them aground.

"What just happened?" Perona asked, "First we're attacked by that sea king then we get pulled up by living water to the shore? What is going on here?"

The large paws on the front of the ship and connected with the sand getting a grip deep enough to keep from washing out to sea.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly called out.

A figure stood tall on top of a large outcropping of rock.

He looked to be about nineteen years of age. He was of average height for that age. He had long silver hair tied in what looked like a horse tail and messy bangs framing his face. His face had a bar-like mark coming down from the top right corner of his face and ending just above his right eyebrow, and could only be seen by the wind blowing through the area. His eyes were a sea green and were filled with anger. His attire consisted of a sea green jacket with a black sea monster with a white whirlpool behind it. There was a smaller version on the front where a pocket would normally be. Beneath the jacket was a light blue shirt with a black water designs along with a pair of dark blue slacks and sea faring boots.

What got their attention was what he was carrying. Sheathed on his back was a large long sword/broad sword fusion with a draconic sea king swallowing the blade! On his right hip was a katana sword that looked like a smaller version of his old one.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my island?" the boy yelled.

Naruto called back, "Listen silver hair, we don't even know who you are or that this was even your island."

The boy said, "Listen whiskers, my name is Delth Waters and I'm the protector of the King's Archipelago!"

That word got shocked expressions from the foxy pirates.

"T-This is t-the K-King's Archipelago?" Foxy asked.

Naruto asked, "What are you talking about?"

Foxy gulped and said, "T-The King's Archipelago is a series of islands near the edge of the calm belt. They say that it is an area that the sea kings go to lay their eggs. People have attempted to steal the eggs since this place was discovered twelve years ago…but no one managed to because of the sea kings that surrounded the island. There is a time of year when the sea kings are gone, but those who went were taken out by a young warrior."

Naruto blinked and said, "So you're the guardian of these islands, huh? If you've been doing this for so long then it's pretty impressive."

The foxy pirates looked up at the young adult who cracked his knuckles and said, "Yeah, now if you don't mind…you happened to kill Storm Chaser, one of my closest friends on this island. Now, I'm going to make you pay!"

Foxy gulped and yelled, "Foxy Pirates, send in the Groggy Monsters!"

The pireats looked shocked at their captain's words and then they cheered.

Perona, Naruto and Delth looked confused. At that moment the fox head on the ship opened up and dropped. Three people, if you can call them that stepped up.

The first was a gorilla like human who stood much taller than a human. He had dark skin with thick lips and a foxy mask and hat on. He wore no shirt showing his chest and stomach with dark blue long gloves on his hands with the word foxy written near the tops of them and metal knuckles.. His lower half was covered by dark blue pants, a lighter blue sash. He also had a leopard patter scarf around his neck.

The second was a man with a very husky body with long arms and short legs, in proportion to his body. He had the typical foxy mask as well as green themed clothing. His face was hippo-like and he had a large round pauldron on each shoulder. In size he stood much taller than the gorilla man.

The third had orange hair and an orange beard. He had sharp teeth and a dorsal fin on his back. He had slightly tanned skin with large dark brown splotches on his arms and back. He wore a yellow swimsuit with white edges, yellow gloves, and yellow boots. In size he completely towered over both the hippo man and the gorilla man.

"Fuefehfehfehfehfeh," Foxy laughed and said, "May I introduce to you the strongest three way team of the Foxy pirates? Full-Dash Hamburg, Tackle Master Pickles, and the Wotan Warrior Big Pan: the team that is known as the Groggy Monsters the kings of Groggy Ring!"

Naruto asked, "What is a Wotan?"

Perona answered, "A Wotan is a cross between a giant and fishman."

Naruto whistled having heard about them both from Zoro and Mihawke. Naruto was actually nervous about fighting such creatures that could easily dwarf the size of the largest summons and hit you from a distance using the air.

The three large fighters stood ready with grins filled with malice on their faces.

"So you really want to fight us huh?" Pickles said mockingly.

In response, Delth drew his katana and pointed it at them.

"Very well," Pickles said, "Let's go!"

The three giants charged at Delth who stood completely still.

Pickles moved forward at an incredible speed and pushed his shoulder forward.

"**Sling Tackle!"**

Delth jumped up and swung his sword. The pauldron on Pickles' shoulder split in half and the man stumbled forward and fell to the ground with a thud.

Hamburg came up next swinging his metal lined knuckles. Delth dodged a few of them, but was struck in the face by one shot. He slid backward and suddenly found Big Pan behind him.

The Wotan warrior brought down his gloved fist forming a crater in the ground where he punched it. Delth landed on the Pan's arm and moved to run when he found himself slipping.

"Oh right Wotan," Delth muttered to himself and mentally cursed for forgetting an important part of his enemy's anatomy.

Pan drew back his free arm and growled, **"Punk Pass!"**

A swat from Pan sent the silver haired warrior flying like a rag doll.

He was then caught by a leaping Hamburg who called out, **"Gorilla Throw!"**

Hamburg threw Delth like a ball towards the ground. He was then intercepted by the recovered Pickles.

"**Sweeping Tackle!"**

The Delth was knocked into the air. The man was sent flying again by the remaining pauldron on Pickles' shoulder to be met by Hamburg again.

"**Hamburger Hammer!"**

Dealt was then struck on the back by Hamburg's metal knuckles and sent crashing to the ground.

The Foxy pirates cheered as a column of dirt and rock shot up from the impact.

"Wow," Naruto said, "These guys work together very well. Sor tof reminds me of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio back home…only larger."

The sound of cracking rock reached their ears and the ground burst up

"That stung," he growled as he glared at the Groggy Monsters.

The three beasts were shocked, but shook it off after a second as this had happened to them before in their fight with the Straw Hats.

Big Pan reacted first and jumped into the air. Spikes grew from the bottom of his shoes and came down.

"**Too Bad Dance!"**

Delth was ready as he took out his katana.

"**Eatoryu (air sword style)…"**

The Wotan was about to stomp when he moved.

"**Tempest!"**

Big Pan cried out as a series of large gashes appeared across his legs and the spikes on his boots were destroyed.

Delth jumped backwards avoiding the still dangerous boots.

The man then spun around just in time to see Pickles charging at him again. The young man grabbed his larger sword and swung it around, the blunt side smashing into Pickles' head.

A powerful kick sent him upward and flying backwards in a vicious roll until he struck the side of a cliff.

Pickles got up slowly and glared at Delth and thought, _'How is this kid so strong? What was that attack? What is that sword of his made out of?'_

The man glared at the trio who growled at them with his katana at the ready.

The three monsters charged at the Delth with the intent to kill.

All three yelled, **"Size Attack!"**

Delth growled, "Bring it!"

"**S!"**

Hamburg slammed his knuckles the silver haired boy's stomach knocking him into the air.

"**M!"**

Pickles attacked next, spikes coming out of his remaining pauldron and smashed right into Delth knocking him up again as he came back down.

"**L!"**

Pan came up and brought his hand down knocking him downwards into the ground.

The Foxy Pirates and co stood by with bated breath. Suddenly the ground began to crack and ruble began to move as Delth started to rise up.

Foxy knowing where this was going yelled, "Don't give him time to recover! Serve up the monster burger!"

The three figures immediately got ready.

Hamburg reached into his pants and pulled out a pair of clubs. Pickles did the same thing only he pulled out a pair of swords. Out of nowhere Big Pan pulled out a large pair of pans. Then they began to sing.

Hamburg: "First I grind them up like some hamburger meat."

Pickles: "Slice up the pickles sour or sweet."

Both: "Add some crispy lettuce and bright yellow cheese."

Pan: "Hahaha! Smash them with my big pans what do I see?"

All three: "A monster burger for me to eat!"

Hamburg started slamming his clubs on the ground and Pickles started spinning. Pan started mashing his two pans together.

The three started charging forward the beat Delth.

The man looked up and shot forward with great speed.

"You are mincemeat!" Hamburg said with a laugh.

He coughed when he was kicked in the chest. The silver haired boy grabbed the clubs and began to sing as well.

"Take them down and make cry!"

He brought both clubs down making Hamburg's head impact the ground.

"Smash them upwards so they fly!"

The clubs came up and sent the gorilla looking man fly upwards.

"Beat them down, forward and back!"

Rapid swings from the clubs caused Hamburg to cry out in pain.

"Beat their ribs until they crack!"

A powerful double swing slammed into Hamburg's chest with a loud crack shattering the man's ribs. Hamburg was sent flying and slammed right into the still spinning Pickles.

Hamburg rolled across the ground with broken bones and a series of deep gashes on his body.

"Hamburg!" Pickles yelled in shock having a flashback to his fight against Sanji and Zoro.

This was all it took for Delht to get in another blow. A powerful swing from both clubs shattered both of Pickles swords and sent the pickle themed man flying across the field. He smashed back first right in the last place anyone wanted to be hit right where Big Pan.

The wotan cried out in pain and fell over clutching his injured pride. Every male in the vicinity winced.

Delth then reached for his larger sword.

"**Air Sword Style: Great Air Slash!"**

The sword swung through the air and a light blue and green wave of energy was sent flying at Big Pan. Pan screamed in pain as the attack cut through his chest, just barely missing his vital organs and causing a wave of blood to blow out.

The Wotan warrior fell to the ground with a loud thud and lost consciousness.

Everyone was shocked just happened. Perona and Naruto looked a little nervous at what had just happened. The Foxy Pirates looked mortified however as this was the second time the Groggy Monsters had been defeated only this time by one man.

"So," Delth said, "Who was it that killed Storm Chaser? I know it wasn't one of these weaklings."

Naruto moved forward and said, "I'm the one who killed that Sea King. What does it matter to you?"

Delth laughed and said, "You think I don't know why you're here? Just like other pirates and World Government you're here to steal the Sea King eggs and I won't let that happen! I owe them!"

Brief flashes of a small boy with silver hair injured on the back of a small Sea King runs through his mind.

Naruto said, "Look pal, we didn't even know that this was the King's Archipelago as you call it! However, if you don't back off I'm going to be forced to hurt you!"

Delth grinned as he brandished his larger sword and said, "Bring it you whisker faced punk!"

The two got ready for the upcoming fight.

**Meanwhile…**

The camera shows a marine ship sailing towards the island. It was a standard marine battleship on the side was a logo that read CP8.

Inside the ship a large man sat with three people in front of him.

The first was a man who looked quite odd. He had fluffy white hair, buck teeth, spirals on his cheeks, and bugged out eyes. His outfit consisted of a black unbuttoned shirt revealing his muscles and chest with the word mad in red on the back, a yellow scarf around his neck, black pants with an orange belt, goggles on his forehead, and pair of roller skates that had yellow wheels. He seemed to have a permanent smile on his face.

The second was a large man. He wore a white coat with a black shirt under it. The coat had a large musical note on the back in red. The man had a pair of black pants with boots on his feet. His face would be considered handsome by the opposite gender. His hair was black in an Elvis style. His face told that he was laid back and relaxed.

The third was an attractive woman. She had a fair complexion and milky white skin. Her attire consisted of a midriff revealing red top that showed off a decent amount of cleavage. Her lower half was covered by a pair of low hanging hip hugger jeans that showed off her long slender legs and a pair of open toed sandals. Her hair was black and her eyes were brown. On each ear she had a white pearl earring. She also had a pair of black rectangle framed glasses. In her hand was a scythe with a black blade and a red flower engraved in the side of the blade in white.

The man stood up revealing himself. He had short choppy black hair with sea green eyes. He wore a marine coat over his shoulders with the CP8 logo on the back. Under the coat was a black suit with the World Government logo on the pocket. His arm was covered in black and white bandages indicating an injury. He walked out from behind the desk revealing a prosthetic leg in place of his left.

"I'm glad you could all make it members of CP8," the commander said, "In case any of you have not been updated on our mission I shall inform you. There has been a lack of activity of Sea Kings at the King's Archipelago. We are to go to the island and take as many eggs as we can back to headquarters for examination and breeding. Do you understand?"

The first man laughed, "Sasasasa! You got it boss! As this team's ace I'll take it down in no time."

The woman laughed and said, "Wanze, the only reason you got promoted to CP8 was because CP7 wanted to get rid of you."

The now identified Wanze cried and said, "You're so mean, Lily-chan!"

The man with the musical note on his back said, "Cool it you two! Or do I need to teach you two manners again?"

The two calmed down and said, "Yes, Ongaku-sama."

The man with the fake leg then continued, "Our intelligence also tells us that a pirate ship belonging to the foxy pirates has landed on the island. Why they are there is currently unknown, but our orders are to eliminate anyone who stands in your way."

The man gained a dangerous look in his eye and said, "Also if this ends up similar to the incident a few months ago at Eneis Lobby with the CP9…none of you will live to see the following day!"

Everyone gulped and nodded.

"Now that we have an understanding…dismissed!"

The three members of CP8 moved away as they knew when the leader said dismissed he mean get out.

**Cut! Okay, a new character has been introduced. As for the reappearance of Wanze…every team needs someone to provide comic relief and I think Wanze does that pretty well giving his brief stint in the series. Besides with that attitude I could see him getting promoted just to get him away from someone. **

**Anyway, the other three members will be revealed next chapter in the middle of the fight with Naruto and Delth. **

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
